The Black Fox
by moonshadow427
Summary: Everyone has a secret some are stranger than others take Morgan Vulpes, with the genetic ability to shift into a fox. Her life has never been easy, being the strangest Slytherin in school but all that changes when her views of Draco Malfoy change draco/oc COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfic-

I do not own the awesomeness that is Harry Potter but I really wish I did! I randomly decided to read some of the other stories then I got bored of some Egyptian book I was reading and decided to read Harry Potter again and BAM I got a plot line. I hope you like it! I also apologize If I get anything wrong, in the timeline of rereading I'm on book one so…ya.

Chapter 1-

"Goodbye Father, Mother." I said softly at the two people standing next to me. My 'mother' was average height with brown hair and brown eyes with a cold look in her eyes, especially when she looked at me, and then my 'father' was a tall, strict man but a little on the chubby side, I knew he wouldn't hesitate to threaten me if I took one step out of line, and he _always_ followed up on his threats.

These two people, along with my adoptive sister and brother, were the bane of my existence, they were physically cruel to me and never bothered to hide it, mostly because they hated what I was, they hated that I was a wizard.

Yes, Wizards, I am the last surviving member of one of the most powerful wizarding families of all time: the Vulpes family. My family has a strange genetic ability to transform into a fox, as my last name suggests. Most of the members of my family have red hair with a single white streak in their hair, but I am different. My hair is black as night ( I still have that white streak but it makes me look like a damn skunk) so my fox form is as well.

I found out from Ollivander the wand maker that I was supposed to defeat some dangerous world-elimination-sized threat because of the wand I got. It is a 10 inch hawthorn wand but there were carvings of symbols all over it that had then been painted in with silver with a phoenix tail center, a very powerful wand that has gotten me through quite a lot of tests… and other spells, jinxes and hexes I need to get through the day of being the _worst_ Slytherin in the history of history. I think I am the _only_ Slytherin Gryfinndor students like.

At the moment I was ready to board on the Hogwarts express to go to my fourth year at my wonderful school of Hogwarts. This was the best time of the year for me, I got away from these devils for an entire year, and never had to deal with them.

"I promise to be as good as possible." I said in a low submissive voice. My father nodded stiffly and I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Hey Morgan." I smiled at my friend and nodded,

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. How're things?" Ron chuckled,

"Things are good." I laughed,

"We should get going. The train is leaving soon!" she said panicking,

"We'll be fine. But we should be going. Ready?" He nodded and nodded his goodbye to my parents then the four of us walked onto the train.

I grabbed my bag and forced my trunk into the compartments below the train and walked on, forcing my way through the students and getting them to move with a famous Slytherin Sneer, not that I used it much.

We walked through and found an empty compartment and immediately claimed it. After we settled in the three of them started to tell me, in explicit detail, what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. I 'oohed' and 'ahhed' when it was needed but I was only halfway paying attention, the other half of my mind was on the upcoming pranks I had in store and I think they finally got that,

"You're thinking about pranks aren't you?" Harry asked with a chuckle. An evil smirk smeared across my face and I nodded,

"Oh ya, I read some _great _books with some _great_ new spells." Harry sighed,

"You're like an evil version of Hermione, you use your love of books for evil." Hermione nodded in agreement and Ron just laughed.

"I wouldn't call it evil..." I smiled and now Harry laughed,

"If you say so." I nodded importantly and looked out the window,

"So how was the other part of your summers?" I asked, my eyes scanning the group.

"Not much happened with me, Fred and George found some new tricks too." My eyes shined,

"Ooo, I'm going to need to talk to them." Ron smiled nervously and nodded,

"Well I had a summer filled with torment thanks to Dudley." Harry said with a shrug. I frowned,

"At least he doesn't beat you." I muttered under my breath. Harry looked at me in confusion,

"What?" I waved my hands in distress,

"Nothing!"

"I went to America and visited Washington D.C.!" And then we got caught up in a long story about the fascinating things that happened in America,

"I personally don't see what's so great about America, they all seem like gits." I said tiredly, raising a finger. (A/N- NO FLAMES FOR THAT I _AM_ AN AMERICAN!)

"Hmph, it was still interesting." I nodded and yawned,

"Well I'm tried and I am going to sleep, you know the drill: wake me up for an uneventful reason you get a face full of jinx." I muttered and leaned against the window, falling asleep.

The next thing I was aware of someone was shaking my shoulder,

"You need to get up and change Morgan." I groggily opened my eyes and looked around, I was the only one still in my street clothes. I nodded and grabbed my robes, walking to the changing room.

I gently folded up my clothes and pulled on my uniform piece by piece. I left my jewelry on and smiled down at them. I only had my necklace and ring on. The necklace had a snake skull on it and two wings that stretched from my right collar bone to my left and my ring looked like a fox wrapped around my middle finger. After that I had finally assembled my uniform, I think it takes to long but I shrugged it off and walked back in. All three of them flinched, it was barely visible but still there, at the sight of my emerald robes. I shifted awkwardly at being surrounded by the ruby robes of Gryfinndor and sat back down. After I changed everything always got a teeny bit awkward but they got over it soon,

"I still don't think I'll ever get used to having a friend in Slytherin." Ron said, breaking the awkwardness. I laughed,

"I still don't think I'll ever get used to being surrounded by Gryffindors." We all laughed and started talking about the homework we had to do, hated student of not I still did my homework.

"I finished mine the first week." Hermione said proudly. I nodded,

"I got locked in the attic so I finished it in a few days, don't worry I got food." I added at their horrified looks, "It was about three weeks ago."

Harry and Ron looked between each other in terror. I sighed; I knew that look perfectly well. That's the 'oh shit I forgot' look,

"What didn't you do?" Ron opened his bag and lifted out a half finished report that we were supposed to do for charms that was in bad shape, it had a corner chewed off by some owl and had something spilled on it. I shook my head,

"What spell did you do yours on? I did the Patronus spell." We were supposed to take a single spell and explain in extreme detail how to use it and what it does. Mine took up two sheets of parchment,

"I uh… did Nox." Ron said hesitantly. Hermione and I nodded,

"Okay… so what's the problem?" he gave me a look and gestured at the parchment,

"It's destroyed!" I looked at Hermione and shook my head, pulling out my wand, which was, and always is, covered by a thin cloth.

"_Tergo._" I said with a twitch of my wand. The dirt fell from it and the parchment repaired itself,

"There, now quickly finish writing it." He took out a quill and started writing away, with Hermione looking over his shoulder and correcting him. I looked at Harry,

"And you?" his face was pale,

"Well I just didn't check over my essay for Snape." I gave him a sympathetic look, I loved Snape's subject and he was okay I guess. He took out a carefully rolled up parchment and gave it to me. I scanned it over, fixed any minor things and gave it back,

"Looks fine to me." the color returned to his face and he re rolled it,

"Thanks." I smiled,

"No Problem. Now… is anyone else confused why we had to buy dress robes?" I asked in annoyance, thinking about the dress I had been force me to buy, seeing it was my money.

Ron shuddered and glanced at the dress robe he had thrown over his owl's cage,

"I am _not _wearing that." Hermione shrugged,

"I was able to find something… but I'm not telling." She added as she caught my curious glance. I pouted and Harry seemed to avoid the question. I sighed and suddenly the door opened. I turned and scowled,

"Malfoy." I hissed. He sneered at me,

"Still hanging around with the Gryffindors are you Vulpes?" I smirked,

"Ya, they're much better company that stuck up gits like you." I said cheerfully, Ron had been taking the opportunity to shove his dress robes back in his bag but Pigwidgeon had decided it tasted good and stole one of the sleeves to it.

"What… is _that_ Weasley?" He pointed to the robes and made a grab for it, unfortunately managing to get it.

"Look at this!" he yelled, with the happiest voice I had ever heard from him. I growled at him before he could say another word, and I mean _growled_ using the fox in me. No one but Dumbledore and the Professors knew about it.

"I suggest you give him his robes back before you end up waking up with so many hexes on you no one will even know who you are." I hissed. He paled (Even more if that's possible) and threw the robes back at him,

"They were hideous anyway, now tell me, are you thinking about entering?" I glared at him, totally confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped, shoving the robes in his bag. Malfoy went on and on, being all secretive until I just got fed up,

"Look, if you're not going to tell us what we are or aren't going to enter I suggest you leave if you value your _pretty face._" I hissed, sarcasm and malice dripping from my voice. He laughed and walked away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. We all glared murderously after the blond boy and I sighed,

"He is the reason I am ashamed to be a Slytherin." I said dejectedly.

"Don't worry we don't think you're anything like him." I fake cried and hugged Ron,

"Thank you so much!" I sobbed, "That means so much to me!" he patted my back awkwardly and then I let go, no signs of tears on my face.

"Well we must be near by now." I said and started organizing my bag, trying to shove the questions out of my head that swirled around.

We got off and walked towards the gate where Hagrid greeted us,

"See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!' he bellowed, gesturing to the rough water the poor little first years were going to have to go across. I frowned,

"Poor small children." I muttered and turned to see my Gryffindor friends had abandoned me.

I frowned and looked around for a not fully occupied carriage. I noticed one and ran towards it, wrapping my jacket around myself and jumped in only to immediately regret it. I turned to leave but the doors snapped shut. I swore under my breath and sat down, becoming uncomfortably close to Malfoy. He shifted away from me and I did the same,

"So…" I said awkwardly, I hated awkward silences, with Malfoy or not. I picked the first thing that came to my head,

"I kinda doubt your dress robes are any better than Ron's." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes,

"Oh Please, I have the most expensive and fanciest dress robes out there." I scoffed at him,

"So? I'm sure those robes were expensive when they were in style." He glared at me,

"I guess you'll just have to see when the time comes." He sneered and then his face twisted into an evil grin, "But I doubt _you're_ dress robes are any better. Did you have to _beg _to get enough money to buy them?" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly from across the aisle. I sighed,

"I'm surprised it's taken you so long to figure it out… oh wait I forgot your dangerously low IQ so, no I'm not… but anyway, my family is more powerful and rich then _yours_ Malfoy." I snarled. Malfoy just rolled his eyes at me and we spent the rest of the carriage ride in an annoyed silence.

As soon as the carriage stopped I jumped out and sprinted into the building, trying to avoid getting myself wet. Once I got in I smiled and walked casually against the wall, watching as people slipped, fell and got pelted by water balloons from Peeves. I liked Peeves, we were on a standing agreement: you help me with pranks and I won't tell the Bloody Baron.

I walked into the great hall and sat down at my table, next to my only friend really: Amanda Night. She was average height and a little snobby but she loosened up after she became my friend. Her long gold hair hung in waves all over her shoulders and back and she had beautiful blue eyes, unlike me. I am also average height and Amanda says I'm pretty but I doubt it. My hair is just straight black with that annoying white streak and I think my eyes are nice, I guess. They're a dark blue color, almost like a starry night but have flecks of gold. My parents used to call my eyed a night full of stars. So I really do like them.

I talked to Amanda about the summer idly and waited for the first years to come. When they finally did everyone was groaning and mumbling about starving, I even heard Ron say he could eat a hippogriff. I smiled at that and listened to the sorting hat sing its song. I clapped along with everyone else and waited to see who would join Slytherin with me.

After that was over we all ate and talked happily, I threw a few things at Malfoy, and he glared at me, nothing out of the ordinary. That is until Dumbledore stood up for the announcements. He started off my introducing our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Moody, who instantly creeped me out. He had that crazy eye that earned him the name of Mad-Eye Moody and he was drinking a suspicious liquid I _really _didn't think was something that should be drunk in school. I raised an eyebrow and listened into what Draco was saying,

"What an ugly git, and I heard he's classified as mentally insane." For once I actually agreed with him, that man was not right in the mind. His crazy eye zipped around, landing everywhere and seeing everything. When it landed on me he smiled and I instantly got the feeling he knew of my shifting abilities. I shuddered and looked back at Dumbledore.

"This year Hogwarts has gotten the opportunity to host the Tri-wizard tournaments." Murmurs swelled up in excitement, "BUT… only students in year six and up are allowed to enter." The murmurs turned into outrage,

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Fred and George yelled and Malfoy was talking rather loudly about all the debts they could've paid off with the 1000 galleon prize, earning him a large amount of glares from all the Weaslys who heard him, Harry and Hermione.

Harry caught my eye and raised an eyebrow in question. I smiled and nodded, picking up a small piece of caramelized banana (A/N… don't ask. It was the first thing that came to my head) and threw it at his head, hitting him perfectly then turned back to Dumbledore, acting as if nothing happened. I heard a lot of cheers from the other tables and I just smiled, knowing I was going to get some pitiful pay back attempt later.

"Well now that that was all settled, Ms. Vulpes…" I smiled innocently and batted my eyelashes like I had no idea what he was talking about and the headmaster just laughed, "The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Everyone got up and forced their way out of the hall. I was going to talk to Fred and George but they were in such a bad mood I think they would jinx anyone wearing green, so I followed my house and corrected any story that the older kids were telling the poor little first years, but only a little.

"There is a man eating scorpion in the girl's bathroom on the fifth floor." Pansy said, the only person I hated more than Malfoy,

"Don't be ridiculous, they got rid of that last year, but I did hear there was a sea snake that found it's way into the plumbing under the sixth stall." I said with a smirk. Amanda snickered beside me and Pansy glared at me.

We finally got down to the dungeon and got to a dead end. The first years were confused,

"T-There's nothing here." A small brown haired girl pointed out, earning an annoyed glare from almost everyone there,

"Basilisk Fang." Our perfect said and the wall disappeared, revealing a long corridor.

"What was that about a dead end?" I asked sweetly to the little girl.

One hated Slytherin or not I was still a Slytherin and it was kinda in my personality to be sarcastic and snide. She gave me wide eyes and I smirked,

"Those things are nothing compared to some of the upper classmen, you don't want to get on our bad side." I said, then walked away, laughing manically

We walked through the long hallway leading to the common room, finally making it. I've always loved how creepy this place looked. It was a dungeon- like room with gothic windows and a beautiful snake painting above the fireplace, our common room was actually under the lake so it had a greenish tint when the sun was coming through. If you were lucky enough you got to see the giant squid sometimes.

Every once and a while I got an uncontrollable urge to run in my fox form, to be free- I was getting that feeling right now so I yawned and walked upstairs. I found my bed and smiled, checking the magic-proof lock I had on it and undid it. I took out my pjs and changed, taking off my jewelry and crawling into bed to wait.

After three hours I was getting really twitchy and I couldn't handle it anymore, I guessed everyone was upstairs by now so I pulled back my curtain slightly, saw that every girl was in her bed and smirked. I hopped off my bed silently and took a deep breath, I was thankful the process wasn't painful. If someone blinked they would've been so confused, one second there was a girl, the next a small black fox was dark blue eyes with golden flecks and a white tip to her tail and a white bib. I stretched happily and trotted out the door and down the stairs. I turned the corner to go towards the corridor towards outside when I came face-to-face (not really seeing how I am about one fourth of his size) with Draco Malfoy.

Shit.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! The faster i get reviews the faster i update, and I mean really fast, i get a review i update. I've already written 25 chapters and I'm still going, so REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter FF-

I don't own Harry Potter, I just checked. Like i said, you review, i put up chapter. I hope you like this chappie, REVIEW!

Chapter 2-

We stared at each other, frozen in shock until his brain finally made sense of what was happening and made a disgusted face,

"What a gross creature," he took out his wand and pointed it at me, I prepared to run if he intended to kill me, "_Incarcerous!" _He hissed and roped wrapped around my body. I screamed and then just glared at him- on my side- with my feet tied together,

"I'm taking you to Professor Snape." I swore in fox and he leaned down to look at me now that I was all tied up. He looked at my eyes and frowned but then shrugged it off and dragged me down the hall, I swore at Malfoy the whole time.

We finally made it to the potions room where Snape was going over something and looked up when Malfoy came in. His eyes followed the rope and landed on me he sighed,

"You may leave now Malfoy." He said coolly but Malfoy didn't budge,

"I want to know what you're going to do with this thing." He sneered,

"_Hey! Fox or not I'm still a lady and that is __not__ how you speak to a lady!"_ I screamed at him in fox. Snape glared at me to shut up so I just growled and snarled under my breath,

"I will take care of it as I see fit." He responded in the same tone. "Now you may go." He said, his voice now taking on a commanding tone.

Malfoy sighed and undid the spell. I jumped to my feet and proceeded to curse him out in fox- again. Malfoy glared at me and me stalked away. I hissed at him and then sat down politely towards Snape, hoping he didn't give me a detention.

"I cannot believe you were caught." He said. I sighed and shifted back, happy that my clothes always magically appeared,

"I didn't think anyone would be awake by now, especially coming from the corridor." I said, Snape shook his head,

"You should've checked closer." I nodded sadly then turned to happier subjects,

"Well I should wait a little while to shift again, need any help?" I asked cheerily. Like I said, I loved potions. He gave me a tiny smile and shook his head,

"No Vulpes, and go do whatever it is you do in that form."

He waved me off and went back to his paperwork. I smiled and shifted again, sticking my nose out slightly and sniffing. I only found the thinning scent of Malfoy so I trotted out, sticking to the shadows. I went out and ran across the grounds, swatting at annoyed pixies and fireflies.

I always felt so free in this form so I always acted like it. I made it to the forest and stopped, sniffing the air and then trotting in. I ran around for a while, hunted small rodents and avoided anything dangerous. Or at least I tried to, a hippogriff did attack me and I got a nasty cut across my hip. I whimpered and limped back, trying to think of an excuse for madam Pomfrey. When I couldn't think of anything, especially on the first night back so I decided to not go.

I hopped back towards the dorms and shifted back, telling the wall the password and clutched my side, trying to stop the bleeding, this was the first time I had gotten attacked by a hippogriff, I was going to have to indiscreetly ask Malfoy if there was anything special to hippogriff injuries.

I swore and muttered under my breath about cursed luck and made it back to the dorm, only to once again find Malfoy. I groaned and with my mind so confuzzled by pain spoke to quickly,

"Are you stalking me or something? This is the second time I saw you tonight." I growled then my eyes widened as his narrowed,

"What are you talking about Vulpes, I've only seen you once tonight. Though there was a fox in here, bloody creature." I made a face at him and shifted my weight, only to hiss in pain,

"What's wrong with you?" he asked coldly. I glared at him,

"None of your business." I turned it over in my mind how to ask him,

"Do you have a scar?" I asked suddenly and he raised an eyebrow,

"From what?" I shrugged,

"When Buckbeak attacked you." I said as if it were obvious. He looked confused,

"Barely. Why what does that have to do with anything? Or have you just completely lost your mind?" I rolled my eyes and limped away,

"It's nothing." I muttered but apparently I was bleeding more than I thought,

"Your bleeding." He said casually. I tensed and looked at my hip, which was in fact very red. I swore,

"It's nothing." I repeated and moved towards the girl's dorm,

"You should probably get that looked at, I don't want to have to deal with your whining if it hurts tomorrow." I glared at him, slightly surprised to see worry in his gaze and took out my wand (still covered in cloth) and pointed it at my hip,

"_Episkey_." I said with a twitch of my wand and I sighed in relief as the pain disappeared, "There, happy now?" I growled, he shrugged and didn't answer. I walked up to the girl's dorm and fell asleep, grabbing the few hours of sleep I was able to get.

"Morgan, wake up!" someone yelled and shook my shoulder. I groaned and sat up,

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled in annoyance. Amanda smiled,

"Good, get dressed." She said and pulled the curtain around my bed and left.

I wasn't happy to see my wound wasn't completely healed, just a thin scab covering the wound but I was happy to see a few…bruises were turning yellow. I threw my bloodied clothing in my trunk, relocked it and pulled on my robes and jewelry. When I finished I walked downstairs and found Amanda.

"Did you hear? !" Amanda shouted in alarm. I blinked and shook my head,

"Malfoy said he found a family of rabid _foxes_ in the common room! But then he fought them all off. He's so brave!" she said dreamily.

It was no secret to me she liked Malfoy and it was no secret to her I thought it was very stupid. I rolled my eyes and decided not to correct her that it was a single fox and it was definitely _not_ rabid.

We walked to the Great Hall with the usual chatter and sat down. I guzzled about three cups of coffee to wake me up and I was now waiting for the mail to come. I watched Malfoy's eagle own swoop down and give him his daily sweets and crap from home while a large black raven swooped down and landed next to me, carrying a thick letter. I flinched in horror and I took the letter, letting the raven eat whatever he wanted, including Malfoy's sweets, my raven wasn't very nice.

Yes I do in fact have a raven, not an owl, mostly because all owls hated me so I needed my own raven, don't ask me why but ravens seemed to like foxes. I opened the letter and flinched, the letter consisted completely of everything I had done wrong, leaving a single pot two inches off center, having that wizard picture of my parents in sight and they found my letters from my friends, swearing at me for being so disrespectful.

"Oh god, I can't go home again?" I sighed and showed it to Amanda who had the same reaction.

"They're getting worse!" she cried. I shushed her and glanced around fearfully, no one knew about how bad they were except Dumbledore and Amanda and not even Amanda knew the extent,

"I'll be fine, they cant injure me _that_ badly." I said, forcing carelessness.

"Who can't hurt you?" Someone asked from behind me and I saw a pale hand reach out to grab my letter. I yelped and spun around, grabbing the letter back,

"None of your business Malfoy!" I snarled, clutching the letter tightly to my chest and apparently that came off as 'disrespectful' 'cause Pansy latched herself onto his arm and he flinched,

"DON'T BE SO DISRESPECTFUL TO MY DRAKIE-POO!" I sniggered, the horror of the letter wearing off, I had gotten these ever since they figured out owl-post and looked at Malfoy,

"Oh, I'm sorry _Drakie-poo."_

His lip curled up and he shook Pansy off his arm and stalked away. As soon as he was gone I broke down into uncontrollable laughter. Amanda tried to muffle her laughter in respect but it didn't work so she just snorted a few times and both of our eyes widened and then started laughing again.

After we regained our breath I decided to look at my schedule. I had potions, Defense against the dark arts and Care of Magical creatures with Gryffindor so I smirked and settled down to eat my breakfast of bacon, sausages and toast, yum.

First up I had charms with the rest of the Slytherin kids. We walked in a group talking between each other while Malfoy and his gang tormented all the younger kids we passed. I groaned and walked in, almost immediately ran into the person walking in front of me, who ran in front of the person in front of them and so on and so forth.

"Wait!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, "We have a seating chart!" he waved his wand and the invisible wall dissolved everyone fell in a heap. I groaned and jumped up,

"Was that really nessicarry Professor?" I asked, picking up my bag. He nodded and jumped onto his pile of books,

"Okay here we go!"

He started listing off names, and putting them in pairs. Amanda got put next to some random Ravenclaw boy and I waved good-bye to her. I glanced around and did a head count, finding that there were two more Slytherin than Ravenclaw so two Slytherin would have to pair up. I didn't really think much of it other than it was a trivial fact until there were only two Ravenclaw left and four Slytherin, two of them being Draco and I. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping my bad luck was over from last night.

"Okay and in the back corner is Morgan Vulpes and…" _Please not Malfoy, please not Malfoy. _I pleaded mentally but it was in vain, "Draco Malfoy." I shot him a glare and stalked over to my seat, Draco following.

Once he finished setting the seats up he wrote two simple words on the board, _Illusion charms._ I flinched; shape shifting can be placed under illusion charms.

"Okay now there are four main forms of illusion charms." He said in his annoyingly high-pitched voice, "Cloaking, Shadow, mirror/ duplication, and shape-shifting." His eyes flashed over to mine then away.

"Cloaking is changing the appearance of it but not the touch or feel, shadow is simply making something appear to blend into the shadows, mirror or duplication is creating copies of one thing and shape-shifting is where something actually changes from one form to another. Who can tell me an example of shape shifting?" the random Ravenclaw kid next to Amanda raised his hand,

"Animagus." Flitwick nodded,

"Yes, yes! What else?" everyone else started naming off things but I really think he wanted me to answer so I sighed and raised my hand. His eyes lit up,

"Yes Ms. Vulpes?" he said excitedly.

"Genetic Transformations." I said in a bored tone. My words were met with silence,

"Yes! A very rare form that has only shown itself in two families. There was the V- uh… _Lupes_ and Kougar families. The Lupes family has been recently eliminated except for one remaining member, they had the genetic ability to transform into a fox and had the single noticeable trait of a single streak of white in their hair, but like foxes their hair was usually red." I noticed Malfoy's eyes fall on the white strand in my hair and I hurriedly hid it.

"The Kougar family shifted into a panther and had the noticeable traits of glowing yellow eyes with a cat-like pupil. This family is also almost completely wiped out except for a single remaining member as well. These families are very powerful and _very_ rich." He gave off a squeaky laugh and looked at Malfoy, "Even more than yours Mr. Malfoy." I chuckled while he silently fumed.

"That's good now, I can't teach you a shape-shifting spell but I can teach you a shadow spell. Now repeat after me, _umbraquis_." We did as we were supposed to and then he taught wand movements. It was a simple sweep of the wand followed by the twitch of the wrist. Seemed easy enough,

"Now, cloak the person sitting next to you in shadows, ONE AT A TIME!" I smirked and pointed my wand at Malfoy,

"I'll go first, _umbraquis_." I waved my wand and shadows formed off the end, covering Malfoy so he seemed to disappear. My eyes lit up,

"COOL!"

"Yes, amazing you finally did a spell correctly, now undo it." the shadow snarled at me. I blinked and looked down at my wand,

"I don't know how." But Flitwick came to the rescue,

"Now just simply cancel out the spell with _Finite Incantatem_." I nodded and waved my wand, muttering the spell. The shadows disappeared revealing a… different looking Malfoy. I blinked and burst into laughter. Malfoy now had black hair and he lookeda little like Harry!

"What are you laughing at skunk?" he snarled I stopped laughing momentarily to glare at him but I looked back at him hair and I had to stifle more laughter. I pointed to his hair, he blinked and turned to a small mirror that was conveniently on the wall and yelped. I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I collapsed and slid down the wall, clutching my ribs.

"VULPES!" he roared and I looked up at him, wiping tears from my eyes,

"Yeeees Mr. Potter?" I asked, still a little out of breath from laughing so hard,

"Fix this…_now._" He commanded, sounded even more pissed then the time I put all those spiders in his bag, and he actually looked a little scary. I sighed and put my hands up,

"Fine, I hope this works_. Scourgify."_ The black color fell out of his hair and in a pile around his feet, leaving his hair the normal bleach blond color that is responsible for all of his 'blond moments'

"You know, I think you might've gotten smarter if you left it black, it would stop all of your 'blonde moments.'" I said casually reaching my foot out to kick the goop around his feet. Simply ignored me and pointed his wand at me. I tensed, not sure if he was going to kill me or jinx me,

"_Umbraquis." _He said simply and then I was surrounded by the shadows. I smiled and decided to freak them out; I shifted into my fox form, grabbed my clothes and snuck backwards, not noticing until after my wound had reopened in the shift,

"_Aw bloody hell!"_ I muttered in fox and was about to shift back but Malfoy was already saying the reverse spell,

"Vulpes?" he asked, looking around, thankfully not noticing the blood. He turned his back on me and I quickly shifted back, clutching my side and flinching. He turned around and smiled,

"Apparently it dyes all hair black." He said and pointed to my hair. I grabbed at my single white streak only to find it missing.

"SWEET! Now I don't look like a skunk anymore!" I cheered, seeing my happiness he cleaned my hair and I was back to my skunk-like look. I pouted and tried to shove the pain out of my mind.

He smirked and turned away, so I took the opportunity to mutter the healing spell again. Soon after the bell rang and we were off to our next class: Care for magical creatures, with Gryfinndors. I packed up my bag cheerily and walked out, falling into step beside Amanda's who's hair looked a little singed,

"Amanda! What happened? !" She sighed and shot a glare at the Ravenclaw she had been paired with as he passed,

"He cast the spell wrong and somehow managed to set my hair on fire." I frowned in sympathy,

"Well I got to turn Malfoy's hair black for a small period of time." I said happily, trying to cheer her up. Her eyes widened in shock,

"Oh wow! Why?" I shrugged,

"I think that the shadow spell he taught us actually turns your hair black, part of my hair turned black when Malfoy casted it on me." her eyes were still wide,

"When did this happen?" I stared at her in total shock,

"You mean you didn't hear me laughing?" she sighed and didn't answer, focusing on getting to class.

We made it and I saw all the Gryfinndors looking timidly into some large crates that held nasty lobster… worm… things. Hagrid was talking about raising them when Malfoy asked the question of the day:

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" I actually agreed with him, shooting the worms a disgusted glare much like the one Malfoy had given my fox form last night. Hagrid looked totally confused by his question,

"I mean, what do they _do? _What's the _point_ of them?"

Apparently that was tomorrow's lesson.

Over the period of that lesson I got burnt, bit and I accidentally threw one in Malfoy's hair. All of the Gryfinndors cheered while I just made a face and frowned, I actually didn't mean to do that… but that doesn't explain why my face was heating up and I actually felt _sorry._

After that I walked casually to the main hall, talking to Amanda and trying to pretend that I didn't notice the three million glares that were being thrown at me. After I ate I headed to my next class: Divination. _Snore. _


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter FF-

I don't own, blah blah blah, only my ocs blah blah blah REVIEW!

Chapter 3-

As soon as I got to the top of the north tower and finally got into the room I was a few minutes late and a few of the students were already asleep. I smiled apologetically and made up some random excuse,

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop by my dorm to get something." I said and chose and random poofy seat thing to sit down in, conveniently next to Harry and Ron,

"So… did you really go to your common room?" Ron asked out of sheer boredom. I shook my head,

"Just walked slowly." He snickered and I noticed Harry starting to fall asleep. Professor Trelawney started going on about how Harry must be born under Saturn and was getting annoyed he wasn't responding. I kicked him under the table and jerked my head at the slightly crazy woman,

"Oh, what?" he asked, looking confused. I zoned out for a little but I tuned back in when I heard her start to make a prediction,

"…I think I am right in saying you were born in midwinter?" Harry deadpanned,

"I was born in July."

Ron and I had a strange coughing fit at the _same time_! Weird huh? She then turned to me,

"Well you my dear, are very much different, you're two colored hair, you 're very secretive life and you suffered great losses also as a young child and one more recently." I slid down in my poof, trying to hide; no one was supposed to know about that… Harry and Ron stared at me but the Professor didn't notice my discomfort and kept talking,

"Were you born midsummer?" I shook my head,

"I was born in December." I muttered, fidgeting under Harry and Ron's gazes.

Later we were working very hard to find out the positions of the planets when we were born, I gave up after I found three suns, two moons and two saturns lined up like a frowny face. Thanks to a stupid comment made by Ron we got a large amount of homework and I think that Harry and Ron forgot about my 'great losses' so I was free to not answer any questions. Or so I thought, Harry kept glancing at me carefully. It was then I realized I was very happy he was not in my Charms class.

"Weasley! Hey Weasley!" a voice I knew oh-to-well called out.

I groaned and turned to face Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, all looking rather happy about something. I noticed the paper in Malfoy's hand and groaned (again), I had seen the paper already and this would not be good.

I was right, one newspaper article later, insults towards mothers, jinxes and… Malfoy was a weasel. No, Professor Moody seriously transformed him into a pure white weasel. I smiled and picked him up by the tail, not thinking about what I was saying (I tend to do that a _lot_)

"Who's the gross creature now?" I said with a smirk only to realize what I said and swear under my breath, keeping a hold on the struggling creature, out of sympathy for any creature I switched my grip on him and looked at Mad-Eye Moody,

"Hey girlie! Are you planning on going anywhere with him?" he rasped. I shook my head, a little confused that he could see me when I was behind him but I remembered the eye and shrugged it off. Malfoy struggled more but I looked at him in the eye,

"I don't think you want to run, you might get injured by our new teacher here." I hissed and the ferret stilled, looking as thoughtful as a ferret could.

I was right, Professor Moody pointed his wand at Malfoy and muttered something, but before the spell could hit I twisted my body slightly so it missed, pretending to look at Harry,

"So Malfoy missed huh?" Harry nodded in shock and Professor just grumbled about missing. Something caught my eye coming from the stairs and I turned to see Professor McGonagall, staring at the ferret in my hand,

"Ms. Vulpes!" I shook my head quickly,

"No, No professor I didn't do this!" she blinked in confusion,

"Didn't do- _is that a student?" _she shrieked. I nodded hesitantly and looked at Moody who was still glaring at Malfoy and raised his wand again, this time pointing it at me. I stared, wide eyed as a flash of light came from his wand and I was on the ground, once again in my fox form, with a ferret on top of me,

"_Get offa me!" _I screamed at Malfoy and stood up, shaking my coat and sitting back down, glaring at Mad-eye,

"_What was that for?" _I yelled, knowing he couldn't understand me but it was worth a shot. The two professors were yelling about something that I could barely understand so I turned to Malfoy,

"_So how're you enjoying being an animal?" _I asked as cheerfully as I could, hoping he could understand me,

"_You're just like that fox I saw last night."_ I shrugged my shoulders,

"_Weird. I thought you said it was a family of rabid foxes."_ I said, trying to get off the topic of our encounter last night,

"_You said you saw me twice last night, you knew what I said to the fox, you have the same eyes as the fox…"_ Professor Moody decided to change us back at that very moment,

"YOU'RE AN ANIMAGUS!" I flinched and looked around the hallway, only the six of us were there, now staring at me. I looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Please come with me, all of you." She stressed, looking at Professor Moody. He grumbled and limped after us.

She led us to the office and locked the door, placing a muffling spell so no one could listen in on us.

"How did he find out?" she asked me. I smiled awkwardly,

"You know me and my big mouth, I said some things I didn't to and he put it together. I'm a little surprised he did though." I sneered at him. I think he would've glared but he was in too much shock.

"So what now Professor? I personally don't trust Malfoy to keep his mouth shut." She sighed,

"You may keep your memories if you all swear to tell no one." Harry and Ron opened their mouths to ask something but we already guessed,

"Yes you may tell Ms. Granger, but _no one else._ Understand?" all three of them nodded and I spread my arms,

"Well I know you have questions, ask away!" Malfoy put something else together,

"Is it your family that has the genetic transformation?" I nodded,

"Yah, Professor Flitwick just had to change the name to Lupes for my sake. Families with Genetic transformation tend to more sought after to murder, I don't know, something about the pure form of our other form right?" Professor McGonagall nodded,

"Yes indeed, there is a very powerful substance in the other form of a genetic shifter, especially you." I rolled my eyes and made a face,

"You're not the only one part of a prophecy Harry." I said, noticing their confused looks. "It is said that my wand," I pulled out my wand but kept it wrapped in cloth, "is like a family heirloom. It is passed down through my family but the only ones who can really use it are the black fox and they only come around in times of horror to come. This wand will help me defeat a great evil that will destroy most of the world if not stopped." I said casually as if talking about my necklace. They all stared at me, except for the Professors who had gone off to talk,

"May I see it?" Harry asked politely. I nodded and unwrapped the cloth letting them see it. I laughed to myself; this was the longest I had ever seen Harry, Ron and Malfoy get along.

"That is the coolest looking wand I have ever seen! Why do you keep it hidden?" Ron asked with wide eyes. I smiled,

"Because it is a very powerful wand and I don't want it stolen. Hey Malfoy, don't we need to get going if we're going to stop by the common room to get our books?" I said, totally changing the subject and rewrapping the cloth around my wand. He nodded and turned to Harry and Ron,

"See ya later losers." He sneered. I sighed, and so the insults begin again,

"At least I didn't get turned into a ferret!" Ron shouted, bringing the Professor's attention back to us,

"Oh ya, gotta giv' these two a detention. You're Head of House'll be Snape isn't it? Good, I've been wantin' to talk to him." Moody muttered and grabbed our arms, my eyes widened,

"Wait what did _I_ do? !" he scowled at me,

"Ye got in the way of teacher's business." He grumbled and dragged us away. I glared at Malfoy,

"You so owe me." I hissed. He shot me a confused glare and ran to keep up so he didn't trip over his own feet.

We got down to the dungeon and Snape looked up from some potion he was working on,

"What have we here?" he asked coolly.

"These two needa detention." Moody growled and let go of our arms. I snatched mine back and rubbed it,

"What did you two do?" he glared at us,

"I tried to jinx Potter." Malfoy said offhandedly I saw a tiny bit of pride flash in Snape's eyes,

"And you Vulpes?"

"Well after Malfoy was turned into a ferret thanks to Professor Moody I picked him up and when I saw Professor Moody about to cast another spell on him I turned slightly so he would miss." I saw shock flash though both Malfoy's and Snape's eyes, apparently not even Malfoy knew I was helping him.

"Well then, you will both receive a single detention, report here tonight at nine." Malfoy and I nodded and waited to be dismissed,

"You may go, I believe I need to have a chat with Professor Moody here." Snape said, even more coldly then when he was talking to Harry, if that's even possible. I turned and walked swiftly away.

As soon as we got out of earshot Malfoy turned to me,

"Where were you going last night?" I sighed and shrugged,

"Sometimes I just need to be a fox and enjoy my second form. I went to the forbidden forest, got attacked by a hippogriff." I smirked, pointing to my almost re-healed wound. His lip curled,

"Not very fun is it?" I shook my head,

"But not as bad as you made it sound you little baby." I sneered right back and then we were in a glaring contest, only for the bell to ring. I groaned,

"Bloody hell! We missed dinner!" he shrugged,

"I've always got things from home." I glared at him,

"I hate you so much." I mumbled, an annoying little smile sneaking into the sentence. He smiled smugly and we turned around, heading back to potions.

We stood in the doorway, way before anyone even got there. I absentmindedly picked dirt out from under my nails and leaned against the wall, waiting. The first ones to show up were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. I walked over to the Gryfinndors while Malfoy walked over to the other Slytherin,

"Remember you can't tell anyone." I hissed to his as he passed. He sneered at me but nodded nonetheless.

Hermione was staring at me with wide eyes as I walked over to them. I knew immediately that they had already told her,

"So you're really an animagus?" she whispered excitedly. I nodded,

"Yes I am, I transform into a black fox, if you ever want to see my other form I can set up a time annnnnnd no I am not that powerful of a wizard it's genetic. Look it up in the library." I said quickly, not even letting her speak. She nodded excitedly and then Professor Snape slammed the doors open dramatically,

"Choose your seats." He said slowly.

We all scurried in and chose a seat, I sat by myself until someone sat next to me, I was reading through the notes on the board so I didn't look to see who it was, then someone sat down on the other side of me but I still didn't notice who.

"Today, we will be creating a love poison and then it's antidote." He pointed to the board. "Begin."

I looked around me to see who was sitting next to me to find the strangest grouping _ever_ on the right Malfoy was looking over the notes on the board and on my left Harry was talking to Ron.

I blinked in shock but then jotted down all the ingredients I would need and walked over to the supply cupboard. I grabbed a container of peppermint, rose thorns, ashwinder eggs and a moonstone. I took them back and boiled my water at just the right temperature and turned it off at exactly 13 minutes 47 seconds.

While I was humming to myself and chopping my peppermint carefully I heard something bubble and hiss. I looked over at the Gryffindor side of the room, noticing I was in the exact middle, and saw that Neville Longbottom's cauldron was a bubbling blob. I winced, and shook my head going back to cutting my peppermint, it's not like it was out of the ordinary for Neville to mess up.

I was onto to final step. At the moment my potion was an evil swirling black. I frowned at it and heard Malfoy chuckle. I glared at him and dropped the moonstone I had perfectly carved to be the right size in the potion. It hissed at me as it dissolved and then my potion turned a beautiful rose pink, perfect. I smirked and bottled some up and went up to Professor Snape to hand it in. He looked at it carefully and nodded,

"Now start the antidote."

I smiled and walked away. I looked in my cauldron and thought the level looked a little lower than before then shrugged it off, cleaning it out. As I looked around I noticed Pansy being slightly creepy. She had some kind of cup and was trying to get Malfoy to drink it, calling it 'pumpkin juice.' I smirked and walked on, looking in my book for the ingredients for the antidote.

After I got them I sat back down and noticed Malfoy's chair seemed awfully close to mine. I furrowed my brow and looked over at him, he was inching away from Pansy and into me. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder, shocking him, me and Pansy.

"You mind? I'm working on a potion and as far as this is going, it looks like I'm going to need it." I said with a smirk, they didn't know I was working on the antidote.

"WHAT?" Pansy screeched. I chuckled,

"If she does happen to get you to drink that then you'll owe me double time." I hissed in Malfoy's ear and went back to my potion.

Just as the class bell rang I was capping the tube that held my antidote. I passed it in and walked back, as I said I pocketed another vial with the antidote, which was a dark red, and cleaned up my working space.

I walked out and said good-bye to Harry and he others, turning to go down to the common room.

I walked behind everyone and watched Pansy with growing annoyance. She was now _chasing_ the boy around. I rolled my eyes and walked into the common room, found a secluded table and set to my homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry potter FF-

Disclaimer- well… if anyone has been watching the news you would notice something: HARRY POTTER STILL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! Now….**REVIEW! **The faster you review, the faster I update. (Enter smiley face that FanFiction doesn't appear to like here.)

Chapter 4-

After a long three grueling hours of homework I finished about two subjects and still had a lot more to do. I snarled at the table around me and looked up, trying to find Malfoy. He was sitting in one of the chairs around the fire and doing his homework while laughing and talking with his friends.

I rolled my eyes and packed up my things for later, took out a bad piece of parchment and wadded it up in preparation. I walked over to the corridor and turned back,

"Oi Malfoy!" I yelled, throwing the paper at the back of his head, hitting him dead on. He turned around and glared at me,

"What do you want?" he snarled. I didn't answer, just turned and walked away.

I walked towards the potion room, wondering if Malfoy had caught on yet that we had detention in about five minutes. Apparently he did, as soon as I walked out of the passageway I heard running footsteps and I turned around and smirked,

"Decided to join me have ya?" he glared at me,

"You could've told me." he hissed, out of breath. My eyes widened with faux innocence,

"But I did." I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He glared at me again and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

We came into the potions room and sat down. Snape simply pointed to the cupboard,

"Sort out the poison nettles and take out the broken ones." He said emotionlessly. I took down the big barrel and started sorting through easily already starting to form two different piles and never scratching myself.

Unfortunately for us poison nettles released a scent that dried the throat and eyes, making me look like I had been crying and _very_ thirsty, which reminds me…

"So…" I said smoothly, earning a funny look from him, "You and Pansy huh?" his eyes grew wide with shock and he shook his head, so she hadn't gotten the love potion to him yet,

"What would ever lead you to that crazy conclusion?" he hissed. I shrugged and went back to sorting, I was happy Snape was always easier on his house or we wouldn't be allowed to speak.

Two hours later we were walking away, scrubbing our eyes and blinking a lot and trying to clear our throats.

"Ugh! (cough) I _hate_ poison nettles!" I rasped out, thinking of the soda I had stored in my room because it had a crazy fox on the label.

Malfoy nodded in agreement and turned the corner, to come face to face with Pansy, who was smiling victoriously and holding out a cup with 'pumpkin juice' in it. I knew it had a love potion in it but even _I_ was tempted to drink it. He took the cup and I put my hand out,

"Wait don't-!" but he had already swallowed it, giving me a funny look before his eyes glazed over and he turned to Pansy,

"Pansy Parkinson ! I love you!" he exclaimed, nothing like the normal Malfoy.

No matter how bad this sounded, I broke down in laughter, rolling on the ground, this was to good! He hugged her and she snorted in delight. I snapped out of my laughing fit and twitched, okay, now it was weird. He was telling her how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her… it was creepy.

"Well… I'm going to (cough) go now…" I muttered awkwardly and sprinted away. I came into the common room, saw Amanda with a drink, grabbed it, sniffed it, and chugged it.

"What was-" she yelled in annoyance

"Poison nettles. Now you are _not_ going to believe what just happened." She raised her eyebrows up delicately,

"What?" I held up a hand and counted down. Five…four…(I could hear voices)…three…two…(the voice were much louder) I swung my finger dramatically and pointed at the door where Pansy and Malfoy were, he was still saying how pretty she was and romantic shit like that.

"Oh…my…god." Amanda said slowly, glaring.

"Love potion, _my_ love potion I may add." She nodded slowly,

"Antidote?"

"In my room."

"When?" I smirked,

"After the Gryfinndors see." She shook her head in annoyance,

"Fine. Night." She stood up and walked downstairs,

"Night, I'm gonna watch." I called, smiling. She waved her hand and disappeared into the dorm. I smiled and sat down to watch and finish my work.

By the time I was finished I was really getting close to giving him the antidote now, the constant lovey- dovey crap was getting on my nerves. I grit my teeth and placed all my homework in my bag and stalked away.

I changed into less bloody PJs and curled up. As I drifted off into sleep a singe thought stuck with me,

_Why do I care so much?_

When I woke up that same question plagued my mind, why _did_ I care so much if Malfoy was in love with Pansy? I shook it off,

_Its just my natural dislike of lovey- dovey things._ I tried to reassure myself but the question wouldn't leave.

All through the day I had to put up with Malfoy's extreme out of character acts, only just realizing that in almost all of my classes he sat near me, and by lunch I had already took a pit stop by the dorms and grabbed the antidote.

I tried to slip a tiny bit in his pumpkin juice, but he wasn't drinking. (Love potion antidote is so powerful a tiny amount can cancel out even a close-to-overdose amount of Love potion) I tried again, with his food, but he wasn't eating. All through Lunch I tried but he didn't eat or drink _anything_ all he did was compliment Pansy on _everything_ and it was annoying the hell out of me. I had tried so many times I only had enough left for one more try, and I needed to think real hard about how I was going to get him to take it.

When the food was finally cleared I stood up stiffly and stalked away, towards DADA, hoping to get my mind off of it.

Class was… terrifying.

I sat as far as I could from Malfoy as I could, so naturally I ended up right next to Harry,

"What's with Malfoy?" he hissed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance,

"Pansy gave him a love potion and it is _driving me insane_." I groaned. He raised an eyebrow but then Professor Moody came in and everyone fell silent.

He called role, his creepy blue eye rolling all over the place to look at each person, it hesitated a little on me and a small smile lit up his face. Once he finished he started talking about the three forbidden curses, which really annoyed me: there are four.

He took out a spider and used it for demonstration, until her got to the impediment curse, then he used us. Kids ran around the room acting like chicken, danced on the desk singing old show tunes and then he pointed his wand at me. I froze and I warm feeling filled me,

"_Shift forms." _You know, that was a good idea! I stared to think about shifting forms but stopped,

"_**But my other form is a secret." **_

"_Shift forms." _The voice got more commanding. I frowned, the warm feeling starting to get uncomfortable,

"_**No. My other form is a secret."**_I growled mentally, trying to shake off the feeling.

"Good job!" my eyes focused in front of me in shock. "You fought off the imperius curse!" I grumbled and sat back down, letting other people get brain washed.

After Hermione raised her hand to say the killing curse and he demonstrated it on the poor spider I raised my hand,

"Yes Ms. Vulpes?" he asked, even though he wasn't facing me at all.

"There is a fourth." I said simply, everyone stared at me, especially Hermione, she thinks she knows _everything_, oh how wrong she is. Professor Moody turned to me and nodded,

"That there is, can you come to the board and explain it." I stood up slowly and composed my face into a cold, composed, uncaring face and walked with a swagger in my step; I must've looked like a Slytherin.

"Most people are safe from this curse, it only works on animagus." I looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and briefly Malfoy. "This curse is called the Separation spell, _scindo._ It will actually peel the skin away from the person and rip away their second form, killing the person and leaving the animal confused and disoriented, easy prey." I suppressed a shudder and looked at Moody. He nodded and I walked calmly back to my seat.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked. I shook my head sadly,

"I've seen it in action." The three of them glanced in between each other and Harry's eyes widened in realization,

"You mean… what Trelawney said…" I nodded trying not to remember what happened but images flashed before my eyes.

_My mother, her hair red like all the other Vulpes family members, crying her eyes out while I heard a man scream in the background._

_A man I had never seen before walking into the room. _

_My mother turning away._

_A flash of purple._

_Then darkness._

As I learned later Voldemort came in to my house and planned to murder my family to gain their power through blood, my mother somehow managed to get me away but I still get random images of skin falling away, being replaced by fur, terrifies me each time I think about it, so I decided to stop thinking about it and turned back to the lesson.

My slightly-better-than-normal ears picked up a muffled snorted laugher and I automatically turned my head to see Malfoy whispering something in Pansy's ear and her laughing about it. After our long double block of insanity, class ended, I groaned and thumped my head on my hands,

"I cant take it anymore!" I hissed, out of the corner of my eye I looked up and saw all three of them with their faces twisted in disgust and nodding,

"I think I liked the old Malfoy better, and I never thought I'd say that." Harry whispered back, "Do you have the antidote?" I nodded and pulled out the bottle as we walked out of the classroom,

"That's not much left." Ron supplied obviously.

I rolled my eyes and shot him a 'no duh' look and went back to staring at the liquid,

"Ya, I don't know how I'm going to give it to him." I forced a small smile, "Maybe I can just trap him in a hall and force it down his throat."

They laughed, except for Hermione who didn't say anything, but as soon as we came by the hallway to the library she was gone. I raised and eyebrow but didn't question it. We reached where the Gryffindors would leave to go to their next class so we paused,

"Well I guess I'll see you later, and I will hopefully be yelling at Malfoy for being annoying or something." I said and they both smiled, waved and turned away.

We went down the halls, towards the Slytherin Common room for a break, on the other side of the school. While we walked I seriously debated pinning him to a wall and forcing the antidote down his throat, actually it was my best option. I nodded to myself and waited for the perfect moment. I didn't have to wait long, Pansy decided she needed to use the bathroom so she went in, Malfoy, being the love struck idiot, stood right outside the door and waited; perfect. I bent down and pretended to fix my shoe while I waited for everyone to move along. Once Malfoy and I were the only two in the hall I stood up, marched over to him and grabbed his arm, not letting him say anything and just dragged him down a side hall.

"What are you doing? ! I need to wait for my Pansy-wansy!" I gawked at him,

"You know what? That is the final straw!" I took the antidote out and held it up to him, "DRINK IT!" he glared at me and refused,

"No! Pansy-wansy said not to trust whatever you try to get me to drink!" I threw my empty hand up in exasperation,

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE TELL YOU TO DO? !" I screamed and shoved it in his face, (A/N- the following is a messed up version of a quote from a anime I liked, it shall be in italics)

"_Drink it!"_

"_No!"_

"__DRINK IT!"__

"NO MEANS NO WOMAN!"

"DRINK IT!"

"NO!"

"DRINK!"

"_YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" _ (He-he, Fruits Basket, He-he, anyway, back to Harry Potter!)

I glared at him, half of my brain wondering why no one has come to check in on us but I was to pissed to care.

"Fine, you wont drink it? Then I'll force you to!"

Without thinking, (I _really_ need to start thinking more!) I dipped the antidote back into my own mouth, didn't swallow and crushed my lips to his. As soon as I felt him swallow in shock I pulled back and glared at him, trying to make it seem like I did _not_ just kiss Draco Malfoy.

"Well?" he blinked in shock,

"Well what?" I rolled my eyes,

"Are you back to normal?"

"What are you talking about?"

I slapped my forehead, but then I suddenly remembered something I had read, after administering the antidote the person under the original effect of the potion will have no memories of the time, until you say the person who they had been in 'love' with's name.

"Okay lets try this… Pansy Parkinson."

Nothing happened for a second but then his eyes became unfocused and grew wide, "Well? Do you remember now?"

"Pansy gave me a love potion…" I nodded, "And you gave me the antidote through a kiss?" I blushed and nodded slowly, fidgeting awkwardly. "Why?" I shrugged,

"Didn't think, instinctual." I tried to make it sound natural but it didn't work out so well.

He didn't look convinced so I spun on my heel, tilted my head back, slightly snobbishly and stalked away. I went straight to the grand hall and found people were already eating. I sat down and grabbed a little food, ate it, and walked away. I wasn't that hungry to begin with. As I walked back to the dorms I heard yelling voices and I got curious. Like any normal person would do I shifted to my second form, hid my robes behind a suit of armor and snuck towards the voices, sticking to the shadows.

"I can't believe you would be _desperate_ enough to give me a love potion!" the only person who could've been talking about that (Malfoy) hissed.

"I thought it would be nice!" Pansy sobbed back.

"Nice? ! How is putting me under a spell and making me look like a moron _nice?_"

Wow, Malfoy was mad- very, very mad. I grinned as much as a fox could and shifted into a laying down position to listen in.

"I'm s-sorry!" she sobbed, I had never heard her this depressed and vulnerable before.

"Don't bother. I don't except apologies from weak little _pigs_." He snarled coldly.

That was it for Pansy, she took off down the hall, crying. Malfoy didn't turn around but he sighed,

"I know you're there Vulpes, get out here." He commanded. I didn't move, thinking he was bluffing, "Vulpes, I can see the reflection of your eyes and the white tip of your tail in the reflection."

I sighed and trotted out, sitting down and playing innocent.

"Shift back." I didn't, why should I? I didn't take orders from him. He spun around and glared at me,

"I said, shift back." He hissed. I blinked and tilted my head to the side, acting totally confused. "Vulpes…"

I let out a huff of air and shifted back; once again very happy my clothes randomly appeared on me.

"Yessss?" I sang, smiling and batting my eyelashes innocently.

He glared at me but I noticed a slight pink tint to his cheeks, which snapped me out of my acting. What the hell? I just forced him to take an antidote, nothing more…right? Now it was my turn to blush but I tried to cover it up by putting my hands on my hips and shifting my weight to one side, waiting.

"So you were _eavesdropping _on me." he sneered, going back to normal. I shrugged,

"I was curious. It comes with being a fox."

He glared at me and spun on his heel, stalking away and trying to be all dramatic- like, I chuckled,

"The dorm's the other way." I called pointing over my shoulder.

He froze, looked around and turned around, stalking by me. I don't know what compelled me to do so but I reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to glare at me again but I simply smirked,

"Why were you blushing?" I chirped. He blushed again and ripped his arm from my grasp,

"I'm not." He hissed and walked away dramatically, going in the correct direction this time. I stared after him, a little confused. Did Draco Malfoy _like _me?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW AND I KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! **KNOOOOOOWWWWW IIIIIIITTTTT!**

Chapter 5-

For the next few weeks I tried my very hardest to avoid Malfoy _at all costs_. He came into the common room I would yawn, and go off the bed if it were night or mutter something that had to do with leaving and…leave.

During classes I had caught him staring at me quite a few times but I would just turn away or simply not acknowledge his presence. But the worst was, by far, Potions. He was about four inches from me and he usually got closer when he started yelling at Harry. Even worst was that Professor Snape decided to turn a blind eye to it and just let them argue, until they got to loud, then Harry would get a detention. One day it got so out of hand I couldn't move one inch without hitting either of them and I snapped,

"Will you two love birds back off? ! I need room and I never really liked getting in between relationship squabbles!"

I waved my hands in annoyance forcing them to back off or get slapped. They both stared at me in shock. I pushed my chair back, wincing at the loud screech it emanated and stalked away, muttering about dried out toad liver.

Once I got another fresh toad liver I walked back, giving both boys a piercing glare before sitting back down, warning them to give me space, which of course didn't happen.

"You know that's the first time you've said anything to me for the past few weeks." Malfoy whispered and he leaned over to look in my cauldron,

"Yah, amazing. First thing I say and it has something to do with you being in love with Harry and me being _very_ mad, you must be _ecstatic._" I sneered, he shrugged actually he did look pretty pleased with himself, strange.

As we left I stayed behind to clean up my work space, hoping that Malfoy would've left by the time I got out and walked out, smiling happily. I passed Harry, Ron and Hermione and was a little surprised by the glares I received from them,

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping in front of them.

"None of your business _Vulpes._" My jaw dropped, Ron just used his 'Malfoy tone' on me and called me by my last name, what the hell?

"Okay what the hell did I do to earn that?" They didn't answer, just walked away. I stared after them, still totally confused,

"_Well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, Slytherin and Gryfinndor just don't get along."_ I sighed and shook it off, a small part of my mind was a little surprised how easily I shook off the fact that some of my best friends had just decided to hate me.

I turned and jogged after the other Slytherin, happy we didn't have as much work as usual, I was looking forward to a nice night of sleep.

Or not.

That night I was plagued with dreams of snakes. It wasn't scary or anything, just strange. I think I was watching some kind of courting between the two snakes but I couldn't be sure seeing how every time they got close one of them would snap at the other and hiss, backing away while the other watched, flicking it's tongue in annoyance. I did notice it seemed to be the female that snapped more than the other, and that was a little amusing.

I woke up the next morning with the image of those two snakes dancing around each other, still totally confused I shook my head to clear the images and put on my robes. Today we were getting out early to greet the Beauxbatons and Durmstrong kids.

The day went by in a blur the next thing I was really aware of was being forced into line along with all the other Slytherin kids. And, being the extensively _luck_yperson I am, I got stuck in front of Amanda and behind Malfoy. I sighed and tried to avoid looking at him, instead I listened to Snape tell us what to do and to fix anything we got messed up,

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, fix your ties, Ms. Patterson remove that make-up." She sighed and turned to her friend, who wiped it off with a little magic, he looked at me and his eyes fell of my necklace. "Ms. Vulpes… fix your hair, you look like a slob." I smiled at him, grateful he didn't tell me to take off my necklace and hastily braided my hair, leaving a singly stand out that hung in my face.

Amanda snickered from behind me,

"I'm surprised he didn't make you take off that creepy necklace of yours." I smiled and placed a finger gently on the snake head,

"He knows I would never take it off anyway." She snorted,

"Yah, how many detentions did you get in you're your first year because you wouldn't take that off?" I shrugged and laughed. She was right, I got many detentions because I wouldn't take off my necklace, it covered a very noticeable scar on my right collar bone and I didn't want people to see it.

(For this part I'm going to use the movie version because it's more exciting)

We made it outside the grand hall and waited. I chatted idly with Amanda and shot some insults at Malfoy whenever he decided to try and talk to me, Amanda was appalled,

"Why do you keep insulting him?" she hissed. I turned to her in confusion,

"Why wouldn't I?" I said then looked away, "I don't want him to get the wrong idea." I muttered, low enough for Amanda to not hear me.

I heard yelling and laughing coming from the windows and I looked up, it seemed that everyone was rushing over to the windows to watch something, I didn't know what until I saw a flash of white and a herd of flying horses flew by, carrying a huge carriage with them. I smiled and walked over, watching in amusement as they came in to low and Hagrid had to dive for cover. Something caught my eye in the lake and I turned to see a huge ship burst out from under the water, it was amazing.

Once we all calmed back down and returned to our seats Dumbledore started talking about the tri-wizard tournament and what a great honor it was to be hosting it this year. But then it was time for the introductions,

"Now, please join me in welcoming the students from Beauxbatons academy of magic, and their Head Mistress: Madame Maxime!"

The doors slammed open and a group of girls rushed it, dressed in blue dresses and shawls. They would pause every once and a while to do a strange bow and arm sweep accompanied by an 'ahhh'. The Hogwarts girls didn't seem very enthused but the guys sure looked pleased. I rolled my eyes and watched them dance around, butterflies flying out of their jackets. I raised an eyebrow at the much larger than normal woman who walked by, looking proud,

"That is a _very_ tall woman." I breathed to Amanda, who just nodded mutely.

After everyone applauded their performance and they sat down at Ravenclaw's table everyone turned back to Dumbledore.

"And now, our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang!"

Everyone once again turned to the door and I raised an eyebrow, this was much more interesting then a bunch of girls flouncing around.

The students marched in, banging their staffs of the ground, creating sparks and then launched into a complex twirling routine. Then they dropped their staffs and ran, flipping and break dancing. Finally the Head Master came in, followed by none other than Victor Krum. My eyes widened happily, being one of the chasers from Slytherin made me a fan of Quidditch. Dumbledore welcomed the Head master and the Durmstrang kids moved to sit at our table. A handsome boy asked politely if he could sit in between Malfoy and I (Yes, I was again lucky enough to sit next to him) I smiled and nodded,

"Of course, Malfoy, move." I glared at him and he groaned, squishing away and creating a space. I smiled thankfully at him,

"Thank you." He stared at me in shock but he got distracted when Krum sat across from him.

I turned to the boy and smiled,

"Hello, I'm Morgan Vulpes, and you are?"

"I am Anton Sidorov." I nodded,

"So you're entering the Tri-wizard Tournament?" he raised his head proudly and nodded,

"Yes ma'am, I am the top duelist in Durmstrang." I giggled,

"That's great and please just call me Vulpes, or Morgan." He looked confused,

"Vo vould someone call you by your last name without a proper title before it?" I opened my mouth to list off almost everyone in the school but a nice example came my way,

"Hey Vulpes! Krum wanted to meet our whole team." I rolled my eyes and glared over at Malfoy,

"Fine but don't be so rude next time, I was talking." I turned to Victor Krum, "Hello, I'm one of the chasers for the Slytherin team." I said politely, still shocking Malfoy. He smiled at me,

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you." He said and put his hand out. I smiled,

"You as well."

I took his hand, expecting a simple handshake, not expecting for him to kiss my hand. I blushed greatly and looked away, taking my hand back when he let it go. I glanced at Amanda and she smiled at me in awe.

Anton cleared his throat, regaining my attention. When I looked at him I noticed that Malfoy looked a little annoyed at the moment, I wonder why…

"Vhat a beautiful castle, vood you give me a tour later?" he asked a little shyly. I laughed,

"Well if the professors allow that I would be happy to." He smiled at me and we both turned our attention to our food.

We ate happily and talked, I really kinda liked Anton and I found it hysterical that Malfoy seemed to be slipping into a worse and worse mood and the night went on. I still haven't figured out why, maybe it was that Krum decided that he wanted to talk to other people.

Someone snapped me out of my thought train,

"Vulpes!" I turned my head to look at Anton,

"Yes?" he sighed,

"I've been trying to get your attention for a vhile now, you really don't respond to Morgan do you?" I blushed,

"No, everyone calls me by Vulpes, the only people who used to were the Gryfinndors but they suddenly decided they hated me." I shrugged, showing that I didn't care.

"Vell that isn't good." I waved my hand dismissively and poked at a piece of half eaten pie on my plate,

"It was bound to happen eventually, now what did you want to ask me?" he blinked and then smiled,

"Vell I wanted to know about your school and maybe more about you." His voice trailed off and he blushed.

I smiled back at him and explained the houses, the ghosts, the classes, Professors and any little thing you should know about Hogwarts. I then went a little into myself. I talked about my House, my class ranking and other random facts about myself, such as my favorite color (black and dark purple), my favorite flower (Rose), and favorite animal (Fox and dragon). I also talked about Quidditch and everything I loved about it.

"Now… tell me about yourself."

Something tells me he liked to talk about himself, he talked for a while and I learned _a lot_. I learned his favorite color is red, he doesn't have a favorite flower, his favorite animal is a cougar and he _hates_ foxes. I blinked in shock at that and I heard Malfoy snigger beside him, I ignored him though. I also learned a whole lot more that I really didn't care much about.

Finally Dumbledore cut off Anton and I'm not embarrassed to say I was happy about it. Dumbledore went on and on about the rules on the tri-wizard tournament and showed us the Goblet of Fire. It was a large wooden cup filled to the brim with beautiful blue flowers. He then warned us, once again, about the age limit and then sent us off to bed. The Durmstrang kids were going back to the ship and the Beauxbatons were going back to their carriages.

After the stupid hold-up over people noticing Harry the Slytherin were on their way. Amanda talked non-stop about how cute Anton was while I just nodded and 'uh-huh'-ed when needed, not really paying attention I wanted to shift tonight.

"…And Malfoy is in love with you." I blinked and focused on her,

"Uh-huh, wait WHAT?" She glared at me,

"I _knew_ you weren't listening to me!" she sighed, "Anyway, like I was saying, there's talk of the Yule Ball, you know… that ball on Christmas, well I was thinking when the time comes _you_ ask Anton and _I_ ask Malfoy, then we can all be happy!" I froze, for some reason the idea of Malfoy going to the Dance with Amanda annoyed me, but I forced a thoughtful look,

"I don't know about Anton… I just met him…" I hinted but Amanda wouldn't hear of it,

"You have dress robes right? You have _got _to show them to me!" I winced, talk of boys always made Amanda way to hyper for my tastes.

"I'd rather not, they're new and I don't want to get them wrinkled?" I internally flinched at how my sentence came out sounding more like a question. She pouted,

"Fine, but when the ball comes I am going to make you _gorgeous!_" I laughed and nodded, swearing on the inside.

We made it back to the common room and almost immediately everyone headed off to bed. I decided to take out a random piece of parchment and wrote a forced apology letter to my parents, I tried to avoid it but I've gotten twenty letters on the subject in the past few months.

I glared at the letter for a long time, I hated having to do this but I did fit in my own little defiance in by putting my last name in, they hated it. I rolled it up and waited. Finally everyone was gone except for Malfoy who was alternating reading and staring at the fire. I stood and stretched, his eyes snapped to me and he scowled. I just smiled at him,

"Well, I'm going out. See ya in the morning." I said.

He looked at me in confusion but I ignored him, looking around for a good spot to hide my robes, I could ask Malfoy to but that would be awkward if my underwear or bra fell out so I decided to hide them under the chair I took a deep breath and smirked at Malfoy, waving as I shifted forms.

I jumped out of my pile of clothing and nosed them under the chair, grabbed my letter loosely in my mouth and trotted over towards the door.

"Hey Vulpes, where are you going?" I turned around and lifted and dropped my shoulders, conveying a shrug.

"_The owlery, maybe the forest."_ I yipped but he just stared at me, unable to understand me. I sighed and shook my head, turning away and running out.

I ran up to the west tower (?) and shifted back, whistling for my raven, her name was Nevarea.

"Come one Nevarea, it's time to take a message to Father and Mother." I cooed. She flew down and croaked at me, sticking her leg out almost royally. I laughed and attached the note to her leg,

"Now go find them and don't attack him this time! I got twice of what you gave them when I got home." Nevarea didn't really like Father and Mother, or really anyone but me and Amanda but if she attacked my 'parents' then when I got home they would repeat whatever they did to them onto me, but twice as bad. She snapped at my fingers gently at took off.

I shifted again and ran to the forest, hoping I wouldn't get attacked this time.

When I returned it was much later at night and I was happy, I had played with another fox I found in the forest and I didn't get attacked this time, bonus. I came to the door and sighed, shifting back so say the password,

"Snake scale."

The wall opened for me and I shifted again, trotting down the hall with my tail held high, just as I was about to renter the common room I stopped and retuned to my human form and crept in through the shadows, but thankfully everyone was in bed so I walked normally back to the girls dorm. As I changed I looked down at my hip, there was a long, thin scar curling around my side, it blended in with the others. I shook my head in annoyance and finished changing then curled up and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up much later than usual, the sunlight already making our rooms look a yellowish green, signaling it was about ten or eleven. I shot out of bed and changed in a flash. I yanked my brush through my hair and ran out. I sprinted up the stairs and around the corner, crashing into someone. I yelped and both of us fell in a heap,

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I repeated then froze and blushed.

My face was, at the moment, about two inches from…guess who's… MALFOY'S. Shocker, I know, the world just really seems to like doing this to me. I blushed even more when I took in our position even more. I had somehow managed to fall and land in the most sexually inappropriate position possible. My hands were on his chest, my legs on either side of his hips and I might as well have been freaking _laying_ on him.

Automatically when I fell on him his hands went up to try and stop us or something so they were on my waist. I swore and leaped backwards, blushing furiously.

"Bloody hell, sorry!" He sat up, eyes wide and tried to calm the blush that was on his face as well. He cleared his throat,

"Well uh…" he looked away,

"Yah… sorry bout that…" He stood up and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it and allowed myself to be pulled up, making sure to keep my distance from the blond boy.

"You're boyfriend was looking for you." He sneered, acting like nothing happened and I copied his actions,

"What boyfriend?" he rolled his eyes and curled his lip,

"That Durmstrang boy." he seemed particularly annoyed at this so I decided to exploit it,

"Oh him, he's not my boyfriend but you seem pretty upset, jealous someone likes me?" I leered, not expecting his reaction: absolutely nothing.

He just turned on his heel and stalked away. I stared after him in shock; a confusing thought worming it's way into my mind,

"_Is he actually jealous?" _

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry potter FF-

Please just look back at my other chapters to see my disclaimer, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! _God! _Stop _asking_ me! Also _review!_

Chapter 6-

After that extremely awkward and confusing situation I walked out of the common rooms, towards the Great Hall, hoping to snag some food.

But no food for me, as I walked down the main hall I ran almost immediately into Anton. Part of my mind groaned in annoyance but I smiled at him,

"Hey Anton." I greeted him politely, wondering if I should've tried to hide and ignore him.

"'ello Morgan!" I blinked, I didn't know him well enough for him to call me by my first name,

"Could you please just call me Vulpes?" he shrugged,

"Sure, so vhat about that tour…Vulpes." I smiled and nodded,

"Well we can start with the dungeons and work our way up." His eyes grew wide in shock,

"You have a Dungeon? !" I smirked and nodded,

"Where I dwell." I said creepily and he chuckled awkwardly, looking around. I smiled,

"Well let's go." I turned and walked down the hall, Anton walking next to me.

I gave him a long tour, starting at the dungeon and going up towards the Gryfinndor tower. I got to the hallway that was used only by Gryfinndors, except for visiting Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and stopped,

"And down this hallway is the Gryfinndor tower."

"Vhat a nice place. Can ve go and see it?" I shuffled awkwardly,

"You can go ahead." He looked at me in confusion,

"Vhat about you?" I shot a glare and some third years who were glaring at me,

"I'm not welcome here." I hissed,

"You're sure right your not." Someone said. I spun around and came face to face with my dear old friends Harry and Ron.

"Oh hello Weasley, Potter." I growled back, did I mention that over the past week or so our hatred between each other has gotten _much_ worse? No? Well now you know. "I was just giving my friend Anton here a tour, perhaps you could finish it for me seeing how there's a tower that I am _not welcome in," _I hissed, then continued on sweetly, "that he would like to see."

"Fine," Potter said, glaring at me coldly then turned to Anton and smiled at him welcomingly, "Come on, you can come see the Gryfinndor tower, we can't let you in the common room though."

"Yah, you must be sick of the cold grimy _Dungeons_." Ron added, looking at me. I curled my lip at him and nodded curtly to Anton,

"Enjoy the rest of your tour." I growled and spun around, my robes spinning out very dramatically and I stalked back down towards the dungeons.

I always found it strange how people called the dungeons cold, they never felt that way to me, it was warm, even in winter.

I walked down and stomped into the common room then started pacing, thankfully no one else was in it. I thought about why they all suddenly hated me, all I got out of them was 'you're one of _them_ now.' And then they walked off, it confused the hell outta me.

I paced for a while until I randomly looked at the clock, seeing it was about time to head to the Great Hall for the choosing of the Champions. I snickered this should be interesting.

When I made it to the Great hall there was about two seats open, one next to Malfoy, the other Anton. I froze and looked between the two seats, unfortunately the one by Malfoy was closer to Amanda so I had no choice. I muttered under my breath and walked over, sliding into the seat and not even glancing in Malfoy's direction once. I just talked to Amanda.

Finally it was time for the naming. The food disappeared but they left us our drinks. I smiled and happily drank some more pumpkin juice. The champions were Victor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and (Sadly) Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. I frowned along with the rest of my house and took another drink of pumpkin juice. I watched with wide eyes as the flames in the goblet of fire turned a different color: purple, and _two_ new name cards came out. Dumbledore looked confused and reached out to grab the two cards.

"Harry Potter." Everyone turned on him and Malfoy sneered, "And Morgan Vulpes."

My eyes bugged out of my head and I choked on my juice, coughing continuously. Someone patted my back, still a little shocked. I was the only one making any noise at the moment and I 'decided' to break the silence,

"_WHAT? !"_ I screeched, and everyone around my jumped at the sudden outburst, "But I didn't even go in the Goblet of Fire room!" I hissed, looking around, trying to convince someone but they just stared at me. I spun around a looked at Harry his eyes were wide too.

"Will you two please come up here?" Dumbledore asked, not looking as happy as he usually did,

"Go up!" Malfoy hissed pushing my to my feet. I stumbled and slowly walked up, shocked. I met Harry at the top of the stairs and Dumbledore pointed us to the side room.

We both hesitantly walked into it. I didn't like Fleur, she thought we were messengers and I was tempted to hit her but I held back.

Soon after Ludo Bagman came in and put a hand on both of our shoulder, giving us a hard squeeze,

"Amazing! Lady and Gentlemen please welcome the _fourth and fifth_ Champions!" Everyone stared at us in shock,

"I didn't put my name in." I mumbled, freeing myself from Bagman's grasp.

"Oh, vairy funny joke Meester Bagman." Fleur said, tossing her hair. I glared at her, animosity rising….

"No, no not at all! Their names just came out of the goblet of fire!" I was mad now,

"I didn't put my name in! Who has that card! We can compare handwritings!" I growled, my head looking everywhere.

The door behind us opened allowing Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Kararoff, Madame Maxine, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to enter. I had never been so happy to see Professor Snape before.

"Professor Snape! Do you have some truth telling potion or something so I can _prove_ I didn't enter my name? !" I asked desperately. He gave me one of his rare smiles and shook his head,

"No Ms. Vulpes but for the sake of argument did you shift to get across the line?" I shook my head,

"No! I told you I didn't enter! I went out to the forest last night but then I came back and I slept in, I ran into Malfoy, and then I was giving a Durmstrang boy a tour of the castle!" I explained my entire day, hoping to clear this up. He shook his head,

"I believe that now you are bound to the tournament, wither you entered or not." I pouted and Dumbledore, who had just finished interrogating Potter, turned to me,

"Ms. Vulpes, did _you_ cross the age line by _any means necessary_?" I knew what he was applying and I shook my head,

"No sir! I didn't even go into the Goblet of fire room, EVER!"

"Then did you ask an older student to do it for you." I chuckled,

"I love my house, but I doubt any of the upper classmen would do that for me." Dumbledore showed a little of his old self, chuckling softly but then went back to business,

"Well the rules clearly state that anyone's name that comes out of the Goblet of Fire _must_ compete in the tournament so that's that." I pouted more, this did not sound fun to me.

"There are no other options, I am sorry if you find this unfair but it's what we have to deal with. Now, for the first challenge…Mr. Crouch?"

"Ah yes… first task…" he stepped into the firelight and I flinched, he looked like he's had better days, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale and wrinkly.

"Your first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what it is." I rolled my eyes but kept listening, "Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. It will take place on November 24 in front of the other students and a panel of judges." I shuddered, I didn't do well under pressure, and "Competitors are not allowed to ask for help from teachers, you will be armed only with your wands. Once you complete this task you will learn about the second task. Also because of the demanding and time –consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are released from their end of the year studies." I smiled, so there was one good thing about this.

After everyone left Dumbledore turned to all three of us,

"Harry, Cedric I suggest you go to bed, Morgan please stay behind." I groaned and backtracked from my escape. After they left I looked at Dumbledore,

"You are absolutely sure you did not change your form to get around the age line." I sighed and nodded,

"Yes sir. I may've shifted last night but I went out to the forest, met a nice fox that lives there, then came back. Once I got into the common room I went to bed then I woke up much later than usual, freaked out, had a slightly painful run-in with Malfoy, then I gave a student from Durmstrang a tour. I was unable to show him the Gryfinndor tower so after Harry and Ron left to show his around the tower I went back to my common room, paced for quite a while thinking and then came to the great hall." I explained, getting more and more annoyed as time went on. He nodded and gave me a jolly smile,

"I just had to make sure, but I am curious about tow things you said that you did today… what do you mean painful run-in and, if it's not to personal, what were you thinking about." I waved me hand dismissively,

"Well the painful run-in meant I came a round a corner and collided with him, both of us ending up on the ground, and I was just thinking about a confusing, yet highly predictable, fall out with some friends." He chuckled and nodded,

"Okay, you may go to bed now, I'm sure the Slytherin house will be very happy to learn they have a chance in the tournament." I smiled at him and turned away.

I walked exceptionally slow back towards the Slytherin Dungeon, not wanting to deal with the questions I would get. When I finally got there I sighed,

"Viper Poison." I said tenintivly . The wall evaporated and I marched down the hall, I really just wanted to hide but they'd see me sooner or later. I took a deep breath before I turned to corner.

I never expected such a…_warm_ welcome from Slytherin. I turned the corner and people cheered and clapped, even the usually overly snobbish upper- classmen,

"Great Vulpes!"

"Now you can beat Diggory _and _Potter!" I expected questions but got none, I guess they were just used to it by now. I always seemed to do strange things and Slytherins just knew how to get around.

I smiled and welcomed the attention. I joked and laughed with my housemates until I got tired and headed off to bed, a few of the older kids looked a little annoyed at me but everyone else was just happy a Slytherin would get a chance so 'those stupid Gryfinndorks and spineless Hufflepoofs wouldn't win.' (A/N- I claim no rights to 'Hufflepoof' I heard it in an interview with Andy Biersack).

When I finally headed off to bed I was feeling a little better about this, the only person who asked me so far was Amanda and, since she never wanted to be in it anyway, she believed me. I was thankful for that and I got to complain about the vagueness about the task,

"How are we supposed to know what spells to prepare for if we don't know what we're up against? !" I whined, she snickered,

"Just learn everything you can and hope for the best." I glared at her playfully,

"Ya, thanks." She smirked,

"Anytime!" we laughed and I shooed her away from my bed (We were in the girls dorm talking) and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning a lot earlier than before. I smiled and dressed then brushed my hair. As I did I thought about the challenge, I hope it wouldn't kill us or something. I shrugged and tossed my brush in my trunk and locked it, walking away. As I got to the corner I slowed and stuck my head around the corner, making sure there was no one to run into. When I found no one there I walked happily through the common room, waving at people. Amanda came up to me and we both walked to the Great Hall.

Over the next few days I noticed that the other houses were particularly rude and mean to Harry, if there was any difference for me I didn't notice, people weren't really ever _nice_ to Slytherins.

Also, to Amanda's great disappointment, Anton seemed to decide he hated me now and never spoke to me, I cant say I was mad about it though. I had learned way too much about him and I was actually happy to know have the ability to walk around a corner without hiding and checking first.

The weeks zoomed by, everyone hated Potter and I got my own little guard, it was strange. Amanda, Ayla (Another girl who was a sorta friend, now much better), Zane (another sorta friend) and sometimes Malfoy's gang would just hang around me and threaten anyone who tried to do anything to me. It was a little funny I must say.

"Hey look, not even _Weasley_ is sticking by Potter. Lost your fanclub Potter?" I shouted a few days after the naming. I got a evil glare from both Granger and Potter but I think I saw a tiny smile on Weasely's face. Amanda and Ayla giggled and sneered at them.

Ayla was an average girl; average height, average weight, and brown hair. The only thing that helped her stand out was her vivid green eyes. She was like other Slytherins, sarcastic, sharp-tongued, but she was also a very kind girl if you got to know her.

The next _exciting_ think happened in Potions class. Malfoy had made badges saying,

VOTE FOR VULPES

**THE ONLY ONE WHO _CAN_ WIN**

I personally thought it was a little over the top but there was nothing I could do about it really. Of course then if you pressed the badge it would flash in between

POTTER STINKS

And

DIGGORY STINKS

Once again, over the top but whatever. Malfoy went a little to far on the Mudblood thing and that pushed Potter over the edge. He and Malfoy glared at each other and drew their wands, trying to jinx the other at the same time. I had to dive under a table to avoid getting hit by Potter's jinx and that brought the wrath of the Foxy Protection Squad. (They didn't know about my shifting but my last name _does_ mean fox)

"YOU CANT JINX OUR CHAMPION!" Ayla screeched as Amanda helped me up,

"I'm fine, really. I think it's Goyle we should be more worried about."

They turned around and flinched, ugly green boils were popping up all over his face while Granger's teeth were growing alarmingly and it took all my willpower to not laugh at her.

Of course Snape came in at that moment,

"Explain." He said, pointing at Malfoy, who decided to play 'innocent school boy',

"Potter attacked me sir—"

"We attacked at the same time!" Harry interjected but everyone ignored him

"—and he almost hit Vulpes, then hit Goyle—look—" he pointed at Goyle but I refused to look, it was to disturbing. He was sent to the Hospital wing and Granger got insulted by a teacher—heh, heh—then Gryfinndor got 50 points taken off, and both of them got detention, came old same old.

"Antidotes! You should've finished yours by now. When you have we will find someone to test them on."

It looked like Potter was the ultimate choice. I smiled and looked at my cauldron, I had been given the most complex and I think it some out pretty well, it was the antidote for dragon's venom. It was complex but doable and I was really looking forward to testing it out.

Unfortunately it looked like I would never get that opportunity because some little Gryfinndor kid come in, facing Snape and getting both Harry and I to go get our pictures taken.

_Fun. _


	7. Chapter 7

Harry potter FF-

REVIEW OR… SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN… yah…

Chapter 7-

I believe this was the fourth most awkward situation I had ever been in. Potter and the little kid were talking happily while I was forced to just trail along behind, listening in.

I found out we were going to be interviewed for the _Daily Prophet _and I was not looking forward to it at all.

We walked in and I immediately felt out of place, Diggory and Fleur was talking, Krum was standing in a corner, looking very…dark and Mr. Bagman was talking to some reporter lady. My eye twitched; reporters… _blech_.

"Well well! Now that everyone is here we can start the weighing of the wands." My eyes widened in horror and Potter glanced at me, almost sympathetically, _almost. _

"Later we'll be doing a little photo shoot, this here is Rita Skeeter." I glared at her, daring her to look at me with the same greedy expression as she did Potter.

"Could I have a little chat with the two youngest champions? You know, to spice things up a little." Bagman nodded,

"I don't see why not, unless they have any objections—" Harry looked confused,

"Er…" I opened my mouth to shoot down the idea instantly but I was already being dragged away.

"Here we go, this looks cozy." She said, pulling us towards a broom closet. I dug my heels in the ground,

"That's a broom closet! I can't be in overly close quarters with Potter!" I yelped, trying to get away but to no avail.

Once we were all in the closet and I was squished away from the two of them as much as possible she started,

"You don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill do you?" my eyes narrowed, I knew about those devilish quills,

"No I—" I started but they both ignored me,

"What?" Harry asked, stupid muggle raised boy.

"Good! Now lets get started!" she pulled out her evil pen and set it up, testing it out. I glared at it the whole time it moved.

"Now, what made both of you decide to enter the tournament?" I didn't answer, knowing that pen would twist anything I said.

"I didn't enter, I don't know how it happened." Potter said I watched the quill describe his scar, past and a whole lot of other crazy shit.

"Interesting, and you?" I glared at the quill,

"I will not answer any questions while you're using that quill." I said in an emotionless voice, thankfully the quill couldn't think of anything to put down after that so it was still. She gave me an annoyed look but started pummeling Potter with questions.

The quill was making up total crap and I was actually enjoying reading it. But while I did half of my mind was trying to figure out a strange scent my nose caught, ( my family had the same advanced senses as our fox halves) it was strange, not a human scent… maybe it was something in the broom closet. Ooo! Harry Potter cries at night over his parents death _still! _ My ribs were really hurting by the time Dumbledore came in from holding in all the laughter.

"_Dumbledore!" _Skeeter exclaimed happily but her quill and parchment dived into the bag. I frowned then, only now noticing the door was open, lunged out the door,

"FREEDOM!" I cried happily, Dumbledore laughed,

"It is time to start the weighing of the wands, and we cant start with two of our contestants being held hostage in a broom closet."

We started walking back and I slowed slightly so I was walking beside Potter,

"You should've seen the things that quill was writing, I can't _wait_ for it to be printed." I sneered and then walked into the classroom, taking a seat as far from Skeeter and her evil quill as I could.

"Mademoiselle Delacour could you please go first?" Mr. Ollivander asked, stepping forward.

The girl walked forward and handed her wand over to be inspected. I listened carefully into the wand information, it can tell you a lot about the person and could be helpful later.

Next was Diggory, his wand was in order as well, as was Krum's. Harry went up and Mr. Ollivander started muttering about remembering something and took a _really_ long time inspecting it, but then it was my turn,

"Ms. Vulpes, please come up." I swallowed nervously and took my wand out, I waited until I was right up to the wand maker to remove the cloth around it.

"Ah yes, the Vulpes family wand… 10 inch…hawthorn… flexible… dual phoenix feathers…carvings … _Flagrate_."

He grew simple swirls in the air with black fire, I'm not sure why my wand does that but whenever I use that spell the fire comes out black, or purple, never orange. It's actually a little annoying.

Next was the photo shoot. It was like living hell. I was so sick of the constant harassment I got from that devilish Skeeter lady about halfway through I snuck into a back corner, shifted, and hid under a cupboard. A few people freaked out but Potter and Dumbledore just stared in the general direction I had walked off in and smiled, well Dumbledore smiled, Potter scowled enviously at the area I had gone to.

After everyone had left I slipped out and walked away, slightly proud of myself.

The next week or so was fun. I got to make fun of Potter over that interview, study my heart out over something I didn't even know what to expect and annoy other people over their homework loads, (Sure I had to go to classes but I didn't really have to do my homework, I was just encouraged to) tons of fun.

It was finally only one week until the tournament and I had a feeling everyone else knew something I didn't. Everyone had a look of concentration on their faces like they knew what they needed to look for but couldn't find it, except me.

This was not a good thing; being in Slytherin does have its faults. I sat alone in the library and frowned around the large room. Potter was pouring over some book and I couldn't quite see what it was from here. I sighed sadly and walked over, sitting across from him. He looked up and scowled,

"What do you want?" I forced myself to not snap at him and tried to be calm,

"I just wanted to know if there's anything that everyone else seems to know about the task that I don't." I asked with a small smile. His scowl faltered and I saw him debating something in his head, finally he gave in and sighed,

"Fine, the first task is dragons, we have to get around a dragon each." My eyes widened,

"_And you were planning on keeping this from me? !"_ I hissed, outraged. He shrugged and went back to his book. I glared at him murderously and stalked over to the bookshelves on dragons, looking for weaknesses.

That's all I did for the next week, study until my brain was close to exploding, learning spells to make myself flame resistant, learning how to confuse dragons, _everything_. I had become so into my studies that the younger kids were now _terrified_ of me. They had made to much noise when I was studying my fire resistant spell and I snapped at them, chasing them away with a black fire snake I had created, I had become very good at fire spells. Actually everyone gave me space, even the seventh years. The only git who decided to ignore my 'you disturb me you die' rule was Malfoy but he was being surprising helpful in my studies, (I had told Amanda and he overheard)

"I've read that dragons have a short attention span, so if you distract it with something like a huge version of that fire snake you used to torment those second years you may be able to sneak by, but I think it would work better if it was a brighter color. Why do you always use black flame, it's useless anyway." I glared at him across the table and shrugged,

"My wand does that, it just uses black flames, let me try to make a normal fire…" I took out my wand and waved it,

"_Vivus Flammarium."_ I said, focusing on the color orange in my head, to my great relief a thick burst of harmless flame shot from my wand. I moved the wand again and the fire formed into a snake and slithered around. I smiled,

"There, orange flames." I got rid of the snake and sat back down,

"That'll be much more useful. Now…" I forced myself not to laugh, Malfoy trying to be helpful was like me trying to be a muggle: it just didn't work. I waved him off,

"I'm fine go do whatever it is Malfoy does." I said with a smile, I was surprised how much nicer I had become towards him…most of the time. He sneered at me and walked off.

xXx

The day was here and I was FREAKING OUT! I went through my classes in a twitchy daze. I don't actually remember anything I did that day… in fact I think someone (probably Amanda and Ayla) had to forcibly take my hand and lead me in between classes.

After lunch Potter, Diggory and I stayed behind, waiting. As everyone else left I got a very large of 'good lucks' from my housemates.

"I know you can do it!" Amanda called and gave me a thumbs up. Even Malfoy had something to say,

"Don't mess up…Morgan." I stared at him in shock and blushed,

"Thanks D-Draco."

It felt funny to actually say his first name but I did and then I smiled and walked away after the rest of the champions, missing the glare that was aimed at me by my best friend, to worried about the dragon I was about to face.

We walked out to the Dragon pavilion and I tried to calm my nerves. I stood stiffly in a corner, going over all the spells I was going to use. I repeated them over and over in my head and my nerves did actually start to calm, at least enough to look around at everyone else.

Fleur and Krum were doing what I was, standing very still and thinking, Potter was staring around with wide eyes and Diggory was pacing.

"Oh good! We're all here! Now let's see—when the audience is filled you will all choose from this bag and take out a model of what you are going to face!" I loved how he thought we had no idea what we were doing still. "Then, you must _collect the golden egg._"

First thing that came to my mind: Oh god, IT'S AN EVIL EASTER EGG HUNT!

Second thing that came to my mind: What the hell is wrong with me?

Diggory nodded shortly and kept pacing while everyone else didn't do anything, I was to busy mentally arguing with myself over my mental stability.

As time went on I heard voices come by and when I heard a familiar drawl come by I had to force myself to not say hi or something.

The next thing I knew Mr. Bagman was pulling the chord on the pretty little purple bag that may just in fact hold our death.

"Ladies first." He sang, Fleur and I looked at each other,

"Guests first." I said, waving her towards the bag fearfully.

She glared at me but reached her hand in the bag and pulled out a tiny Welsh green with a 2 around it's neck, I was up next. I gulped and reached in the bag, pulling out a Mexican Ampithere. It hissed at me and flapped its wing's irritably. I swallowed and studied it and the little dragon, looking at it's features.

IT didn't appear to have any legs so it would attack low to the ground, like a snake and then constrict. I was lucky enough to not have the problems of the talons to look out for and I think I will be able to use the fire spell to distract it.

I was up fourth.

I swear someone sped up time. The next thing I knew someone was pushing me outside,

"It's your turn! Go ahead!" Mr. Bagman said cheerfully. I took a deep calming breath and walked out. The first thing I did was point my wand at myself,

"_Fax Imperio."_ I knew at the moment a dim red glow was emanating around me but I didn't care.

I was staring at a _very_ large, but pretty, dragon. It was covered in blues, purples and greens with a feathery mane and tail along with more bird-like wings, but it was watching me and it did _not_ look happy. I quickly scanned behind it and found my target, the golden egg, right in the middle of it's body. It had coiled itself around the egg, making it much harder to get to. I swore and created a very large fire snake launching it towards the dragon and pulling it back at just the right moment, starting to walk slowly forward.

As surprising as this sounds: Mal- I mean… _Draco_ was right: the dragon was distracted immediately. It didn't like my fire snake and tried to attack it. I brought it up higher up and back, taunting it as I made my way closer to the egg.

I was almost there when the dragon somehow managed to bite it, but it's teeth went right through it, canceling out my spell. I swore and stopped moving but it was to late. The dragon swung around to face me and roared. I swore again and lunged away from it's snapping jaws, aiming for the egg still. I tumbled over the ground and dived over the rocks, cutting myself slightly. It opened it's jaws and I tensed, automatically crossing my arms over my face but letting the flames wash over me.

It's the strangest thing: being lit on fire but not feeling it or being burned. I peeked though and stared in wonder, fire swirled around me but all I felt was a dull tickle. The reds, oranges and yellows swirled around me in a dance of color. It was beautiful.

Once the dragon thought I was thoroughly toasted it stopped and I instantly took off running, letting the fire wash over me again and again as it tried to stop me from taking the egg.

Now only one last obstacle: the tail. It lashed back and forth like a cat's. I watched it for a second (got potentially burned again) then ran. I showed off by doing a one handed flip and landing by the egg, picking it up and started running away again but as soon as I got it some dragon trainers came out and calmed the dragon.

As soon as I was away from the dragon (as in on the other side of that huge arena) I stopped and smiled, cheering. It was around that period of time that I heard the audience cheering, mostly from the people dressed all in green, but the entire schools. I walked… correction _limped_ off the field. (don't know where the limp came from though…)

"Excellent Ms. Vulpes." Professor Snape said with an almost smile on, "Go to the first aid tent to get looked at, then you can get your scores from the judges. That was impressive spell work out there, good job." I smiled, that was the most praise I had _ever_ heard from Snape.

I went over to the first aid tent and got to listen to Madame Pomfery mutter and growl about dragons and the injuries I got. Somehow, unrenowned to me, I had broken my ankle, gotten a lot of cuts that weren't to bad and apparently I had been bitten at one point, funny how I don't remember that. The weirdest thing was that the marks on me were where the dragon had bitten my fire snake and that they refused to be healed by magic.

"There, you should be all good except for those bit marks on your abdomen, now _stay!"_

I stopped fidgeting and did as I was told, wishing I could move, I was super pumped, after about five seconds my leg started to bounce and I kept shifting in my bed.

After a few minutes I got some visitors. Ayla and Amanda came sprinting in.

"OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!" Amanda screeched and started to try to kill me herself my suffocating me through hugging. I gagged,

"I'm fine! Except I cant breathe!" I gasped out and she let me go,

"You were amazing! I can't believe how awesome you are!" Ayla said, wide-eyed and smiling. I laughed,

"Why thank you. Well I need to go out, they must be putting up my scores by now." I walked out, now happy that I had figured out why I was limping and it was fixed.

I held my egg possessively to my chest and looked up at the judges.

I got a 7 from Madame Maxine, a 9 from Mr. crouch as well from Dumbledore and Mr. Bagman. Karkaroff was mean and gave me a 5. I pouted at that but was happy either way, I was now in second place under Krum.

Next was Harry.

I got to sneak peeks from the first aid tent. It was amazing that he thought of using his broom to get it, no one else did.

He tied first place with Krum and was very happy about it. I smirked and walked over to the champion's tent, casually touching the bandages through the fabric of my shirt. (I was _so _happy when I found out my clothing became fire resistant as well as the rest of me!)

"Well done all of you!" Bagman was saying. We waited for Harry and when we all were there he went on with his speech,

"You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place in the morning on February the twenty-fourth. If you look down at the golden eggs your all holding you will see that they open… and it is _your_ job to figure out the message that goes with them. Good luck!" he waved us off and I walked out.

I stood there for a little bit, waiting for Amanda or Ayla. Thankfully they both came at the same time, with Draco and his gang. I smirked at the blond boy,

"Hey thanks for the tip, you really helped me out there." I said casually. He smirked back,

"I told you it would."

We all walked back to the dorm I only had one thing on my mind: _SLEEEEEP!_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW! I would also like to make it _very clear_ that I do not like writing a disclaimer every single chapter I write, I doubt J.K. Rowling is on Fanfiction writing stories so it is only fans writing this so I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER DAMMIT!

Chapter 8-

After the first task my life was almost normal, except for the fact that my entire life revolved around figuring out the clue in a fucked up golden Easter egg. The first day I opened it was pure torture:

Flashback

"_Come on! Open it!" Amanda pressured me. I shrugged,_

"_Okay, I just hope nothing jumps out and tries to kill us." I muttered and pried the egg open. _

_It screeched at me, a terrible noise that made everyone casually sitting in the common room covered their ears and glared at me. I did the first thing that came to my mind and ripped out my wand,_

"_SILENCIO!" I screamed, but nothing happened so I swore and jumped it, slamming it shut. I groaned and slumped backwards,_

"My ears I dead." I moaned. Everyone around the common room glared at the egg and cleared out.

End flashback

My ears had rung for hours after that and I hadn't opened it since.

At the moment I was at lunch talking with Amanda, Ayla and sometimes Draco, dreading the mail deliver like every other day. I looked up at the owls, looking for my raven who always stood out. I spotted her as she swooped down, landing delicately on my shoulder. I took the note from her leg and offered her my pumpkin juice,

"Now leave Draco alone today okay?" I asked sweetly.

She croaked at me and spread her wings to fly away, but instead of going to the owlery she just glided across the table and landed on Draco's shoulder, switching her gaze between him and a piece of pumpkin pastry on his plate, as if asking permission. I giggled at his face and tucked the letter in my bag.

"I have never seen this bird be so nice to me." Draco said in awe, I glared at him jokingly,

"Well don't just ignore her! She wants to know if she can have your pastry!"

He blinked and lifted the remainder of his food giving it to my raven. She trilled happily and pecked it up then flew away.

"Well that was strange." I shrugged,

"She listens to me and I asked her to be nice. Now let's go, we have Transfiguration now." I made a face; Professor McGonagall didn't like me much. Amanda sighed and made the same annoyed face I had.

Class went by relatively quick so by the end of class I was trying to teach Amanda how to make a butterfly out of the living fire spell. I already had one flying around me, flitting around as I commanded it to.

"Ms. Night! Ms. Vulpes! Pay attention!" she barked at us. I waved my wand and the butterfly made a small explosion and disappeared.

"Now that everyone is paying attention I have something to tell you all." She glared at us and I put my wand away, slouching back in my seat and smirking.

"The Yule Ball is approaching and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." He glazed around the room, her eyes resting a little longer on me, Amanda, Draco and Ayla. My smirk became evil and I acted disappointed.

"The ball will be open to fourth years and above—but you may invite a younger student if you feel so inclined." A few girls giggled and received glares from Professor McGonagall.

"Dress robes must be worn, the ball will be on Christmas Day, starting at 8 o'clock finishing at midnight in the great hall." I smiled, cool the day before my birthday.

The bell rang and everyone hurried out except Professor McGonagall called out,

"Wait, Ms. Vulpes I need to speak with you." I sighed and dragged my feet hesitantly back towards her,

"Yes?"

"I just needed to inform you that the Champions and their dance partners will open the ball."

"Woah! What? !" I yelped, sure I knew how to dance but I haven't in over two years.

"Yes Ms. Vulpes, you must open the ball, it is tradition." I blushed and looked down,

"But I haven't danced in years…" she shrugged,

"You have more experience then most of the others; especially Mr. Potter." I smirked and nodded slowly,

"Okay, thank you for the heads up." I said and jogged out.

We had exactly two weeks to ask someone out to the dance and I had a slight problem: after my parents had died I lived with my grandparents for a while, before they died of old age, and they had always told me that it was the boy who asks the girl out _never_ the other way around, and I stuck to that.

"So who are you asking?" Amanda asked me one day while we were relaxing in the common room. I frowned,

"I was raised by the rule that it was guy ask girl, never girl ask guy so someone's gotta ask me!" I growled then smiled at Amanda,

"Who are you asking?" her eyes flashed to someone behind me and I turned to follow her gaze, she was looking to where Draco was sitting by the fire, writing a letter. I flash of annoyance went through me but I shook it off,

"Well, when are you going to ask?" she stared at me fearfully,

"I-I don't know… I'm to scared." I laughed and stood up, dragging her with me,

"Oh don't be, now go ask him!" I pushed her away with all my strength and she stumbled away. I smirked and sat back down, reading an my letter from my adoptive Parents, more threats.

I glared at the letter and crumpled it up, shoving it in my pocket just as Amanda came back, she looked depressed and I could tell she was holding back tears,

"Oh Amanda! What did he say?" I asked placing my hand reassuringly on her shoulder and leading her over to a couch,

"He said he was going to ask someone else." He voice was void of emotion and she stared at nothing. I patted her shoulder,

"Oh don't worry, there are other boys who are better for you, I think you should live by my law: let him ask you."

I felt happy that he turned her down, which made me feel bad. Damn I _suck_ at comforting people! She nodded miserably and walked down to the dorm. I sighed and looked after her, shaking my head and following her.

The days went by slowly, nothing happened and, more importantly, no one asked me to the ball.

Even Amanda got asked by someone, she wouldn't tell me who though,

"It's a surprise!" she chirped on the day he asked her. I groaned,

"Fine but when I get asked I'm not telling you either!" I threatened, she shrugged and went off to tell Ayla.

Time grew shorter until there was only a week left until the ball, I was getting scared but I didn't show it, thankfully someone finally came up to me, someone I _never_ expected.

I was sitting by the window in a slightly uncomfortable chair and staring at the golden egg, trying to find clues but finding none. I heard someone walk over but I ignored them,

"Morgan." I smiled and tilted my neck backwards over the chair,

"Yes Draco?" he looked a little embarrassed and didn't meet my eyes. The smile slipped from my face to I spun around and straddled the back of the chair, leaning against my arms,

"I was wondering…" he dragged off and I raised an eyebrow at him, Draco Malfoy was _never_ nervous. He took a deep breath and looked up at me, his cheeks tinged lightly with pink, "Would you go to the ball with me?"

There was a few seconds of silence as I tried to get over my shock, but I couldn't say no! So I gave him a huge smile,

"I'd love to!" he looked relieved but I raised my finger, "On one condition." The worry came back to his face. I smiled,

"Don't act so nervous, it's weird." He chuckled,

"Alright." I patted the seat next to me,

"Help me with this! I can't figure out how to make it not make my ears bleed!" I whined. He sat down and took the devil egg from me, after a few minutes he had nothing so he just shrugged and passed it back, lounging back against the chair,

"Sorry, cant help you with this one." I pouted and put the egg down, my mind was still mostly on the ball though so I asked the first question that came to mind,

"You do know how to dance right?" he nodded,

"Yes, Mother said it was a skill I needed to know, do you?" I blushed,

"I haven't been forced to practice in a few years, I may be a bit rusty but I'm going to ask Amanda to help me." I said with a shrug. He nodded and yawned,

"See ya later Morgan." He said, standing up and walking off to the boy's dorm,

"See ya." I smiled and went to find Amanda, to get her to help me remember how to dance.

And that's just what I did. For the next week Amanda helped me remember how to dance and didn't bug me about who I was going with. Nothing went wrong in the time leading up to the dance, yet something else strange happened: Potter asked me to the dance. And it was the most awkward thing I had ever been apart of, even more so then the time I fell on Draco. 

It was the next morning after Draco asked me.

Flashback"Hey Morgan!" Potter called. I turned around, waving my friends off,

"Ya Potter?" I asked, politely. We were in a sort of truce, I didn't insult him he didn't insult me,

"I was wondering if…uh…youwouldgototheballwithme." He said quickly, his face as red as Weasely's hair. I blinked,

"_So let me get this straight: first we were friends, then you decided you hated me, now were in a truce and now you want me to go out with you?" he blushed and nodded,_

"_That about sums it up." he muttered. I shook my head in confusion,_

"_Well even if that did make sense I'm already going with someone else." He blushed and nodded,_

"_Oh ya, right." I smiled at him and walked off to catch up to my friends,_

End Flashback

Ya, weird.

Anyway the day was here, so many people had decided to stay back for Christmas break it was as if no one left.

At the moment Amanda, Ayla and I were all getting ready. I didn't know whom either of them was going with but I had a hunch Ayla was going with Zane because they kept looking at each other than glancing away, blushing.

Both of them were talking happily and fixing their hair while I was standing by my bed, staring at my dress. I took a deep breath and stepped into it, pulling it on and zipping it up to the best of my ability then pulling the curtain back.

Amanda and Ayla stopped talking and stared at me,

"You look amazing!" Amanda cried and helped me with the zipper. I looked down,

"You think so?" the both nodded.

My dress was a floor length dark blue strapless dress. The bodice of it had a trim of glittering diamonds. Those diamonds spread out and traveled down to the skirt, forming a triangle like shape.

The skirt was very fancy, it looked like every once and a while the designer took some fabric and pinned it up with another diamond, giving it a ruffled effect. And there was a low belt of the star like diamonds that fell across my waist.

It was a beautiful dress, I bought it because it matched my eyes, both looking like the night sky. My only problem was that the low cut dress showed off a few of my scars but they were pale so you'd have to be _really_ close to me to see them.

"Beautiful! You're date is so lucky!" Ayla said then looked me over critically, from my black elbow length gloves to my hair and said one simple thing,

"Take off the necklace and put this on." She held out a simple silver chain with a sapphire drop on it, it was her favorite necklace, I saw her wear it all the time.

I wanted to protest, my necklace served a purpose, it covered a scar but I knew they wouldn't give up. I unhooked the necklace and put on the sapphire, my neck felt a whole lot lighter, and it was strange.

"Great! Now let's go! Were going to be late!" Amanda crowed, "Your hair looks fine as is Morgan, the loose waves from your braid looks good." She added. I nodded and walked upstairs, ready to face the dance. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter FF-

Read what I said in chapter 8…seriously.

Chapter 9-

The three of us waited in the common room, or at least until Zane came up, looking quite nice in a dark gray dress robes. Ayla's eyes lit up and she skipped forward, her light blue dress swaying behind her,

"Well I guess I'll see you two at the ball!" she sang as she took Zane's arm and they walked away. I looked at Amanda and smiled,

"I knew it!" she laughed,

"It was pretty obvious, well I gotta go." My eyes widened,

"Wait don't leave me!" I whined, grabbing her arm. She shook me off and laughed,

"Sorry, but my date's not in Slytherin." My eyes widened, if there was any kind of social event Slytherin always had to ask other Slytherin, no one really liked us.

"Wow, okay then… I guess I'll see you later." I said pathetically, trying to win the sympathy vote but got none.

She just waved and ran out, her stride was limited with her tighter red dress wrapping around her legs. I smiled and pulled anxiously on my gloves, constantly glancing at the entrance to the boy's dorm and then to the clock.

As the minute hands ticked on I got more twitchy, I had to be at the ball ten minutes early, which was in ten minutes.

Finally I just got fed up and looked over at where Pansy was begrudgingly standing with Goyle. I pointed at the boy,

"Oi Goyle!" his head snapped around and he looked at my stupidly,

"Ya?" he grunted. I pointed to the boy's dorm,

"Go get him for me." he blinked in confusion,

"Who?" I groaned,

"Who else? ! Draco! Go get him we're going to be late!" Pansy stared at me as Goyle trotted obediently away,

"_You're_ who he's going with? ! Why would he go with a little _bitch _like you? !" I froze,

"_What did you just call me?" _I snarled, my hands clenching into fists, I put up with this enough at the place where I stayed (I cant call it home) but _not_ here! Her face twisted into a sneer,

"I said 'why would he go with a bitch like you?'" she hissed, "You must be stupider than I thought!" I opened my mouth to cuss her out when a hand gripped my shoulder,

"Because she's a much better girl than you are and much less clingy, bitchy, annoying…shall I go on?" a voice drawled menacingly behind me. I turned my head and smiled, calming down,

"Hi Draco." The pale blond boy smirked down at me and turned around so his back was now to Pansy.

"Hello." He looked me over, "You look beautiful." I blushed and gave him a once over as well,

"So do you. Now we need to go! We're going to be late." I glared at him playfully, "All cause you're such a slow poke." He frowned at me,

"I wasn't aware we had to go early." I smiled, had I forgotten to tell him? Oops.

"Oh by the way, we have to open for the ball." He blinked,

"Why?"

"Why else? I'm a champion." He nodded,

"Oh yes, well let's get going then."

He offered me his arm and I blushed, taking it shyly. He chuckled,

"If I'm not allowed to be shy, neither are you." I laughed and placed a stronger grip on his arm. He nodded,

"Much better, now let's hurry."

We walked up the dungeon stairs, receiving quite a few stares as we walked by. I smirked,

"I think we might be the strangest couple here." He smiled in agreement,

"I can't wait to see Potter's face." I frowned,

"I'm more interested in Amanda, she asked you and she was pretty upset." He fidgeted and nodded,

"So you heard…" I laughed and nodded,

"She's my friend, she told me." I stopped and looked around, people were gathering, I wanted to look for Amanda but Professor McGonagall called out,

"Champions over here!" I scanned the crowd for the woman and walked over, Draco trailing beside me. As I approached I heard Potter and Weasley exchange a few words,

"Where's Malfoy at?" the ginger asked, looking around but not behind him,

"Must not've found a date." I glanced at Draco and he laughed quietly, his eyes alight with malice.

"Let's go so we can see their faces as a whole." I whispered and we snuck away, towards McGonagall.

Draco and I saw the Professor and winced, smirking.

"Think we can find some more wreaths to add to that, maybe make it look a little less…bad?" I whispered, holding back laughter.

"I don't think anything could do that." I bit my lip and looked away, trying not to laugh, so I scanned the group of Champions.

Diggory was with some Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang I think. Potter was with that Gryfinndor girl, Fleur was talking to the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team…something Davis and Krum was with…Granger? I blinked and gestured to her,

"Hey, is that Granger?" Draco's eyes widened,

"I think it is." He sounded totally shocked, I frowned,

"She looks nice." I said testingly, he didn't say or do anything, smart boy. I noticed Harry was staring at me like I was a mutant of something. I smirked,

"Hey Potter. Looking forward to opening the dance?" he didn't respond,

"You came with _him_?" I frowned,

"Don't sound so disgusted, he isn't that bad when he's not around you, Granger and Weasley." Said boy shrugged,

"I just can't stand the sight of you, or your little fan club, makes me sick." He sneered. Granger came over then, planning on greeting Potter and his date,

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Paravti!" So that's her name… "M-Morgan?" I smiled and waved,

"Hey Granger, you look nice." I said politely, Draco stood silent beside me; I knew he wasn't happy about being around them,

"S-So do you." I smiled my thanks,

"Let's go, I don't think this will end well with all of us here." I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him away.

As soon as everyone settled down in the great hall Professor McGonagall turned to us,

"Everyone line up behind me in pairs and follow me." I glanced at the group,

"I say we stand at the end." I muttered, his lip curled and he nodded.

We lagged behind and stood at the end and walked along with the others.

The Great Hall was beautiful. Sparkling silver frost covered the walls and hundreds of (gulp) _mistletoe_ was everywhere. I made a mental note to avoid those at all costs. Garland and ivy crawled across the dark starry night-like ceiling. About a hundred small tables had replaced the house tables and were scattered neatly around the room.

I forced myself to walk proudly, my grip tightening on Draco's arm. He glanced down at me,

"Are you okay?" I nodded,

"Yah, just a little nervous." He smiled,

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I smiled gratefully at him and looked up at the judge's table.

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully at all of us but I noticed a little bit of surprise light up his eyes as he looked at Draco and I but I just smiled up at him and he returned it with a wink. Karkaroff didn't look very happy at the sight of his precious Krum and Granger walking together but everyone else was applauding.

When we finally reached the table we all moved to find seats.

I was very impressed by the new dining methods and I happily placed my order. Draco chuckled at my over exuberance so I glared at him,

"What? I'm not allowed to be entertained by plates?" he shook his head,

"It's just amusing to see you act so care-free." I smiled at him,

"I think it would be more amusing to see _you_ acting care-free." He shrugged and looked away, not agreeing on anything.

I talked with Draco over little things for the rest of dinner, neither of us really ate much, and somehow we got to the topic of my fox form,

"So what do you like to do in that form?" he asked, taking a drink of pumpkin juice,

"I just like to run around and play with any other foxes I can find, it's very fun." I sighed wistfully and poked at my desert with my fork which I didn't even remember ordering.

Once everyone was done and the plates were cleared Dumbledore stood up,

"Everyone please stand." We did and the Headmaster waved his hand, the tables left and a platform raised from the ground, along with a set of drums, a few guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes.

Next a group of witches come on in tattered black robes and picked up the instruments. The Weird Sisters started playing a slow tune and I swallowed fearfully, watching as all the champions moved to the dance floor,

"Don't be nervous, let's go." Draco said and took my hand, leading me out to the floor.

I took a deep breath and turned, placing my hand on his shoulder and forced myself to not flinch when he put a hand on my waist, I usually wasn't a very touchy kind of person thanks to Father.

We turned slowly in a circle, swaying to the music and I tried very hard to avoid his gaze, looking anywhere but. He sighed,

"Morgan…" I blushed,

"Yes?" I still didn't look at him, embarrassed.

"Why are you not looking at me?" I shrugged, still not looking.

"Morgan…" I heard a little bit of pleading in his voice and I had to, I looked up at him shyly. His storm gray eyes flickered in between my starry night eyes, and he smirked,

"Thank you." I blinked; he was so…out of character.

"You're acting strange Draco." I pointed out. He shrugged,

"I don't have to deal with the Potter Fan club, I just get to be around you." I blushed and looked away again. He made an impatient noise and I looked back up, smirking,

"Happy now?" he smiled,

"Much." I laughed and the Weird sisters stopped playing, I raised an eyebrow questioningly he shrugged,

"Whatever you want." I frowned,

"Let's sit down, this song annoys me." he chuckled and we walked over to an empty table.

I glanced around, looking for Amanda. I finally found her and waved her over, stopping mid wave. Walking with her was none other than Anton, and I really didn't want to see him right now.

"Shit." I muttered, looking for somewhere to hide. Draco glanced at me,

"What's wrong?" I gestured randomly over to where Anton and Amanda were,

"Remember Anton?" he gave me a blank stare, I sighed, "The Durmstrang you accused of being my boyfriend?" his eye narrowed and he nodded,

"Yah, what of the git?"

"Well apparently he went out with Amanda and I _really_ don't want to talk to him!" he shook his head,

"Stand up to him, I remember you're motto in second year was 'Slytherins never back down from a challenge' you muttered it under your breath indefinitely before each Quidditch match." I laughed at the memory,

"Oh ya! I forgot about that! To bad we didn't have Quidditch this year." I said sadly he chuckled. I smiled at him,

"Thanks Draco." He smirked back,

"No Problem." I turned towards Amanda and Anton, neither of them looked pleased at the moment.

"Hi Amanda, Hello Anton." I said, forcing myself to not sneer at them.

"Hi Morgan," her voice was cool, "Can I talk to you for a moment…_alone?"_ I sighed and looked at Draco,

"I guess I'll be back." He nodded, trapped in a glaring contest with Anton. I sighed and walked after Amanda. As soon as we were a safe distance away from most people she turned to me, betrayal in her eyes,

"So you were the girl he was going to ask? The one he turned me down for?" her voice got more and more angry with each passing word. I nodded,

"Yah, that sounds right. But hey, don't blame me! I can't change his decision, it was _his_ decision." Her eyes filled with tears,

"You could've said no!" I was shocked,

"Why would I say no? Just because he turned _you _down? ! Why should I waste a fun night because someone decided he didn't want to go with you? !" I tried to keep my voice down so it came out like an evil hiss. Her eyes went wide, I guess she thought I didn't have the guts to say anything to her.

"I-I—FINE!" she yelled and ran away. I blinked and stared after her, shrugged and walked back over to where Draco was. He seemed to be in just as bad of a bad mood.

"What did Anton say?" I asked as I sat down. He scoffed,

"I don't actually know, he said something about me being a disease that you shouldn't be plagued with and then started swearing at me in Russian." His eyes were narrowed and he looked even more pissed then when he was around Potter…almost. I sighed,

"Well I don't want those two to ruin our evening, let's dance." I stood up and held my hand out to him. He sighed and nodded, taking my hand and allowing himself to be dragged away.

We danced for quite some time, until we got tired and our moods were much higher. I laughed as he pulled me off the stage,

"Come on! We've danced enough." I followed him over to a different table, pouting,

"Fine." He smirked and I decided to make it look like I was mad at him, looking around.

I spotted Potter and Weasley looked quite bored, all by themselves. I thought I would go over and say hi so I stood up,

"I'm going over to say hello to Potter and Weasley, see what happened to their dates." Draco grabbed my hand,

"Don't." I frowned at him questionably, he smirked, "You might cheer them up." I snickered,

"Fine, it probably wasn't interesting anyway." I sat back down and stared around, realizing just how many people were there. Suddenly the hall seemed too crowded I needed space. I took a deep breath, glancing around,

"I need some fresh air, it's to crowded in here." I gasped. Draco glanced at me in alarm,

"Okay…I'll come with you." I smiled thankfully and tried to walk as calmly as possible out the door but I stride was much quicker than normal and I was jumpy.

As soon as I made it out I stumbled over to a bench hidden in shadows and sank down, taking deep breaths. Draco walked over and sat beside me silently.

"_Lumos."_ He muttered and my little spot was filled with light. I squinted at the light and looked down, embarrassed at my actions,

"S-Sorry I just can't handle tight places after a long time." Memories flashed through my head of my tiny attic I had been locked in for a long time, once the entire year when I was seven.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" I shook my head and forced a laugh,

"I don't want to burden you with my messed up life." He didn't look like he was going to drop it though,

"Who do you live with?" I sighed and answered, trying to be as vague as possible,

"For the first year of my life I lived with my parents, then I lived with my grandparents for three years, then an orphanage for a year and now I live with my adoptive parents."

"Have they done anything bad?" I flinched and didn't answer, a few of my scars starting to hurt with long gone pain. "Morgan. Have they done anything bad?" he repeated slowly and dangerously. I looked at my feet and nodded,

"Physically?" another nod,

"Still?" Nod.

"How bad?"

I couldn't answer with a nod or a shake of my head so I didn't do anything, though my hand drifted to my shoulder and touched my collar bone where I had arranged my hair to cover the scar. The Slytherin boy's eyes narrowed and he moved the hair out of the way, directly ignoring my protests.

"They did that?" he said, his voice low and under strict control. I nodded and shifted my hair to recover it,

"Don't worry about me, I can take it. I'm already prepared for the next time I go back." I waved my hand dismissively, "I think they've run out of new ideas so they'll have to go back to some old techniques, I've gotten used to them." I said with a reassuring smile but he was not reassured,

"You are not going back there." He stated. I blinked,

"Uh…I live there so I kinda have to." I said with a 'how stupid are you?' voice,

"Find some place else."

"Don't have anywhere else." I shrugged, annoyed that I had ruined the evening. He glared at me,

"I will find something." He growled I shook my head, leaning against him,

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now can we change the subject, I don't want to ruin what's left of the evening." He nodded and hesitantly placed his arm around my shoulder, when I didn't reject him he relaxed his arm and stared at me, thinking of anything,

"When's your Birthday?" I smiled and looked at the moon, it was almost directly above us,

"In about an hour." He drew back and looked at me,

"And you didn't tell anyone?" I shrugged,

"Not even Amanda knows when my birthday is, you're the first in the school to find out. My Divination class knows my birthday is in December but that's it." I smiled, "It's not a big event, all I get is… well nothing since my grandparents died but I'm fine." He shook his head,

"No. All birthdays are important." I glared at him,

"I said I'm fine, I don't need anything. Why are you being so pushy?" I groaned letting my neck fall so my head hit his shoulder. He chuckled,

"Because you're special to me and you need to be happy, truly happy, not just façade." I blushed, that was the sweetest thing I had ever heard directed at me, and it was twice as nice coming from Draco.

"T-Thank you."

He nodded and waved his wand, sparks shot from the tip and danced around before fading away. I smiled and pulled out my own wand, creating little blue birds out of fire and flying them around. Draco smiled and I extinguished the bird then pointed my wand at his,

"_Umbraquis." _The light was put out I smiled smugly, looking up at the stars.

"You know you could've just asked me to put it out." I shrugged,

"More fun my way." He chuckled.

I curled up against him on the bench and looked up at the sky, he wrapped his arm around me and did the same, all and all, the night was very fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter FF-

Once again: Chapter 8. LOOK AT IT!

Chapter 10-

It was way past one a.m. when Draco and I finally went back inside and by then most everyone had gone back to his or her common rooms and the tables had been replaced. I stared around,

"Wow, they do clean up fast." Draco nodded and we walked down to the dungeons. I groaned,

"I can't wait to get out of this dress!" he blushed and looked away awkwardly. I blinked, confused and replayed what I just said in my head. When it clicked I blushed and waved my hands frantically,

"Bloody hell! I didn't mean that!" he smirked, the cockiness returning as he got over his shock, and ignored my previous statement

"I couldn't agree more, would you like me to help?" He purred, earning a blush out of me, my face heating up to the extreme. I looked away,

"Perv."

He laughed and we turned the corner, meeting with the familiar dead end and said the password. The wall dissipated and we walked down the corridor awkwardly. I don't know, nor care, what was going on in his disturbing 15 year-old male brain but I knew I didn't want him voicing those thoughts out loud.

As we reached the end of the hall we both stopped. I smiled at him,

"Thanks for everything." He nodded,

"I'm glad you decided to come with me." I smirked,

"Of course, and tomorrow you'll be back to your normal attitude?" he smirked lazily, already going back to himself,

"Of course, I can't be a love struck idiot all the time." I raised an eyebrow,

"Love struck?" he blinked and stared at me like he had no clue what he just said,

"Ha! I've rubbed off on you!" he regained some composure and looked confused,

"What do you mean?" I smirked,

"You don't think before you speak anymore!" he scoffed and shook his head,

"Does that mean I've rubbed off on you and you think now?" I shrugged,

"We'll see later. Well, Night." I waved and walked to the girl's dorm. He nodded in return and turned to the boy's dorm.

As soon as I got in I hurried to my bed, pulling the curtain and shaking out of the dress. I sighed in joy and changed into my muggle relaxation clothing, picked up the egg and walked back out the common room.

Over the past few days I had come up with the idea that maybe there was some pattern in the screaming that I had to decipher so I was going to find something to muffle the sound and try to figure it out. As soon as I got in I created a muffling spell and sat down in one of the usually occupied chairs by the fire and stared at the egg, thinking.

"Well…water usually muffles sound." I said to myself and focused on one of my new living elements spells,

"_Vivus _ _Aguamenti_." A burst of water sprang forth from my wand and I swirled my wand, creating an orb and floating it in the air.

With my left hand I reached into the orb and pried it open. Two strange things happened, one was that when I pulled my hand out it was completely dry and the other was that the egg didn't scream or screech, it just made a strange gurgling noise. I furrowed my brow and twirled my wand again, making the orb grow larger, and stuck my head in, once again surprised I could breathe easily.

The golden egg wasn't screaming at me but _singing_. There were a chorus of beautiful, yet eerie voices coming from it. I smiled in victory and listened to what they were saying,

Come and seek us where we sound We cannot sing above the ground

_And while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour—the prospect's black _

_Too later, it's gone, it won't come back._

Something pulled me backwards and I gasped, my spell canceling and the Golden Egg started screaming again. I screamed and jumped on the egg again, snapping it shut and turning on my attacker,

"Hey! What's the big- oh, hi Draco, NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? !" I snapped, he growled at me,

"You can try to figure out the egg all you want just don't drown yourself to do it!" I blinked in shock, the anger ebbing away,

"What are you talking about? I could breath just fine." Now it was his turn to look confused,

"You're head was in a water orb, how could you breath?" I shrugged,

"It's the living water spell, apparently I don't get wet and I can breathe while using it. So don't freak out!" he glared at me,

"Excuse me for being worried!" he snapped. I shook my head,

"You're excused, now anyway I figured out the Golden Egg!" he sat down next to me, waiting for an explanation, "Well partially, but I know where I need to go next. The Egg sang when I put it under water."

"What did it say?" I closed my eyes and recited the song, unfortunately for me I can't recite lyrics without singing them, so that's what I ended up doing: singing.

When I had finished I opened my eyes and blushed, glancing away awkwardly,

"So what do you think it means?" he looked confused for a second then nodded, composing himself,

"I think it means that some creature with take the one that the champion cares most about and holds them hostage and the champion has to find that person in a single hour, if you don't the person will be killed, or something along the sort." I frowned and opened my mouth then, for the first time in my life, thought about what I was going to say and shut my mouth, glancing away and blushing.

"Okay then we just need to figure out what the kind of creature is." My head snapped around to look at him,

"We?" he nodded,

"Yah, we, now will you go to sleep? It's to late for this." I blinked and glanced at the clock, revealing it to be about 3:45.

"Oh! I thought it was still 2!" he shook his head,

"No. Now go to sleep." I smiled at him and (Forgetting the accomplishment of actually thinking) leaned closer to him, giving him a small peck on the cheek,

"Good Night, for _real_ this time." I grabbed my golden egg and walked off, leaving him behind staring after me.

I slept in much later the next day, not getting up until around noon.

I pulled on my robes and walked out, heading to the library. As I walked I passed Potter and wondered if he had figured it out yet, but judging by the fact he wasn't going to the library I kinda doubted it. I slowed my steps, debating if I should tell him. I settled on a obnoxious vague hint,

"Hey! Potter!" I called. He looked up quizzically. I waved him over, he waved his friends off and came over,

"Ya?" I smiled,

"I was just wondering if you had figured anything out about the egg yet." He scowled and shook his head. I shrugged,

"Well I think that the screams are much better tolerated through water, it sounds much better then." He frowned,

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I nodded and waved,

"Well see ya." I walked away, snapping at some first years just for the fun of it, maybe Draco _was _wearing off on me. I shook my head and walked into the library.

I wandered around the shelves for a while, looking for anything helpful, I just started grabbing random creature books and then sat down, taking out a spare piece of parchment and wrote down everything I knew:

_*can only sing under water_

And that was kinda it… but actually DUH! I'm going to have to find the person who I care about most under water! I can't believe it took me that long to figure it out, I had been staring at this piece of parchment for the past three hours and I only _now _got this? !

Wow.

Now…TO THE SPELL BOOKS!

I quickly replaced all the creature books (Which were no help at all) and went to the spell books as well as some potions, I took way more potion books though.

For the next two weeks I barely left the library, I didn't eat and I _definitely _didn't sleep, the second task felt to close, only a month and a half away and damn time could _fly!_

I studied potion after potion, trying to find just the right one. I hid in the back corner and no one ever found me, if they were looking for me, so I was left undisturbed.

I only left because I would about to die of starvation if I didn't, so I always ran down, grabbed food and ran away. But today I decided to take a ten minute break so I ran down to the Great Hall, sat down next to a person and ate as fast as I could, finished and stood back up. Someone grabbed my arm and I blinked, focusing on the person I had subconsciously sat next to,

"Oh Hi Draco, can you let me go? I need to get back to my work." I pulled at my hand, he ignored me and held up a finger to silence me and turned to Nott, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle,

"Well I finally found her so I guess I'll be going." I pulled harder on my arm, pouting.

He finally stood up and, figuring out that he wouldn't let go of my arm, grabbed his arm and dragged him away, running as fast as I could without getting yelled at,

"Morgan!" I heard dimly but I didn't respond. It sounded that my name was repeated quite a few times but I couldn't be sure, my mind was solely on the potion I had almost found,

"VULPES!" someone yelled and I skidded to a halt, looking around in alarm,

"Huh?" Draco glared at me, out of breath,

"Will you slow down? ! The Library isn't going to explode in the next five minutes!" he got out between gasps,

"But the next task is to close! I need to figure out the potion I'm going to make and then make it!"

I was finally able to shake off his grasp and I sprinted away, shooting into the library and weaving through the now familiar racks and thumping down into my seat, going back to staring at my book like I never left.

I continued to read and read until I noticed something strange between two pages, it was slightly thicker than normal. I frowned at the book and pulled out my wand,

"_Diffindo."_ The page ripped apart neatly just as I heard someone walk into my little area.

"How long have you been here?" a familiar voice asked. I didn't look up,

"What day is today, date too."

"Uh Thursday… January 15th." My eyes grew wide,

"REALLY? !" I yelped, he nodded slowly,

"I THOUGHT IT WAS STILL DECEMBER!" he sighed and shook his head,

"No, now let me help you with this." I nodded,

"I think I just found the potion I was looking for, see." I pointed in the center of left page that I had freed, "The Draught of Breath. It allows the take to breathe underwater." He looked at me in confusion,

"Why do you need to breathe underwater?" I sighed an recited two of the lines,

"_We cannot sing above the ground, come seek us where we're found._ It just fits." He nodded,

"Okay then we need to copy this down and go visit Snape." He said, stealing my favorite quill. I whined in annoyance but instead he just reached into his robes and pulled out a handful of letters,

"Your Raven could never find you so she gave them to me." I took them and glanced between the seals and Draco critically. He shook his head without looking up from his writing,

"I didn't read them."

I smiled and looked through them, they were all from my 'Parents', they got thicker and thicker as time went on, never a good sign. I groaned and opened the oldest one, skimmed through the threats and burned it, I did the same to every one until I got to the last one, which made me freeze in horror,

If you don't get back here over the next break we are pulling you out of you're satanistic school.

I shuddered and burned the letter,

"Draco when's the next holiday?" he glanced up and scowled at me,

"Why do you need to know?" I shrugged, faking uncaring,

"Curious." He studied me for a few seconds,

"Summer Break, there's nothing in between." I nodded, well, at least I'd be able to finish fourth year. I looked away, hoping to avoid any more questioning and grabbed an extra piece of parchment and looking for a quill. Draco was still writing and I couldn't disturb him so I looked for another one. I noticed the tip of a feather sticking out of his robes. I smiled and reached out to grab it. He jumped slightly as I reached into his pocket then looked at me in confusion. I waved the eagle feather in his face,

"Thanks for the quill." He rolled his eyes and went back to copying down the potion. I scratched out a quick letter,

I'll be coming back for Summer Break.

I paused and looked at Draco critically and thought of all my other friends then decided to add a little something to my letter,

And I think I may bring a friend home with me.

I snickered to myself and folded up the letter and placed it in my pocket,

"Ready yet?" he stood up, holding the parchment.

I closed the book and ran through the shelves, putting the books back and trotting back to Draco,

"Let's go down to the dungeons, I have a potion to make." I hooked my arm around his and pulled him out the library again.

"You're good at potions right?" I asked, looking at him from over my shoulder he glared at me,

"Your in my class!" I shrugged,

"So, Professor Snape could just like you and say you're good." His lip curled in annoyance,

"I guess I could ask you the same thing!" I spun around, mad that someone would question my skills,

"MY ANTIDOTE WORKED JUST FINE, DIDN'T IT? !" His face became covered in a light pink at the memory,

"Oh…yah…that." I huffed and walked away snobbishly; my nose in the air, I just gave him the antidote, nothing more.

We made it down to the dungeon and walked in, ignoring the class of first years. To anyone else Snape would've snapped but he just gave us a look of slight annoyance from where he was tormenting some child,

"Yes Ms. Vuples, Mr. Malfoy?" I walked over to him, not changing my course to the little kids had to scurry out of my way,

"If it's no trouble I need some ingredients for a potion I'm going to be making." He nodded,

"Where's the list?" I turned to Draco,

"Draco has it." Snape turned to him and held out his hand, Draco placed the parchment in his pale hand,

"Hm…the Draught of Breath, a very complex potion… I'll show you what you need." He handed me the parchment and turned to the group of first years, I looked closer to find they were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, "Complete your Anti-boil potion and bring it up to my desk by the time I get back." He said slowly and turned around, walking towards the student store,

"Unfortunately I am not allowed to directly help you but I can give you access to everything in the store."

He started grabbing an assortment of jars and plants, giving them to Draco who gave them to me. I noticed for one item I never thought we'd be able to get, Seiren's tongue, he went into his own private store and gave it to me. I smiled up at him and he turned to us,

"That should be all. You may set up a cauldron in the back corner and I will tell the children to avoid you." We both thanked him and walked to the back corner,

"There should be eighteen vials on my desk, why do I only see thirteen?" he sneered as he walked by the students. I looked through and saw five of them go pale in fear and start shaking. I laughed,

"I'd forgotten how scary Snape could be when he tries to." Draco smirked,

"Remember when Longbottom was forced to feed his potion to that toad of his?" I laughed, earning some glances from the eleven year olds,

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at them and they turned around. I grinned evilly and looked at out ingredients,

"Okay, on to this, we need to put three cups of water in." I muttered, taking out my wand and waving it so the perfect amount came out and dropped into the cauldron, "Then add two sliced toad hearts, cut into perfect squares." I blinked, "What does the shape of the pieces have to do with anything?" Draco shrugged,

"It's a very picky potion." I frowned at him,

"I had no idea potions could be picky."

"Well obviously they can." He said with a shrug then glared up over the cauldron, "What do you want brat?" he sneered. I followed his gaze to see two little Ravenclaws watching us and flinched at the brat comment.

"What are you doing?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Making a potion." I responded with a sneer,

"What's it for?" the red haired girl asked, damn these Ravenclaws constant search for knowlage is annoying,

"What's it to you?" Draco and I asked at the same time, in the same annoyed drawl, scaring the little kids,

"W-we were just curious." I glared at him,

"Well go be curious somewhere else." But they didn't,

"What year are you in?" I groaned in annoyance,

"Fourth."

"What house are you in?" Draco answered,

"Slytherin." The turned to me,

"Slytherin." They nodded slowly,

"Why aren't you in class?" that actually stopped my up short, why wasn't Draco in class, I could say I was working on the task and I could get off with a tsk, tsk but he had no excuse.

"You know, that's a good question, Draco why aren't you in class?" he shrugged,

"Because I'm helping you." I shook my head,

"That's never going to work, oh and by the way…" these kids were getting on my nerves, "Shoo." I hissed and pointed my wand towards them.

They were smart enough to know that I couldn't actually jinx them (Not that that would stop me) so I smirked, "Vivus Flammarium." And pictured a green snake in my mind. Green Flames formed from my wand and snapped at the first years. They screamed and ran away. I left the snake where it was to ward off unwanted company and went back to the potion with Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter FF-

C-H-A-P-T-E-R E-I-G-H-T, READ IT! (Or at least the disclaimer)

Chapter 11-

Days past to quickly, the potion was turning out fine it was very difficult and my hands were covered in burns from any liquid I had splashed or when Draco got mad at me and almost tipped the cauldron over… so I was forced to grab the scalding hot cauldron and let out a huge string of curses right in front of some startled looking first years from Slytherin and Gryffindor, funny enough that small group of first years I scared the crap out of when I was studying for the first task was there. Those kids ran across the room and hid under some desks.

Draco laughed at that but I just slapped him with my bright pink hand

"DON'T LAUGH AFTER YOU JUST BURNED ME!" I yelled at him.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GRAB IT!" he yelled back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, forcing my voice to be calm and collected,

"But I need this potion so I don't die when the task comes around." I hissed, opening my eyes to glare at him poisonously. He glared back and looked down at the potion which was a swirling blue,

"We're almost done. We just need to put in the Serine's Tongue and let it boil for three days." I nodded and looked down at the final ingredient,

"Anything special we have to do with it?" he looked over the notes,

"Take off the taste buds and slice it down the middle, pull it apart and the user needs to put three drops of their blood in it then re-close it and wrap the taste buds around it." I stared at him,

"Excuse me?" Draco looked up at me in annoyance,

"You heard me! Get going!" My lip curled up and I reared back in rage,

"Don't boss me around!" I snarled and kicked his chair away from me, "Now let me work. Go back to what you're _actually _supposed to be doing!" He glared at me, slightly confused.

"Idiot, I mean, GO BACK TO CLASS AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" he recoiled but raised his head proudly and stood up,

"Fine, good luck on your own." I sneered at him,

"I don't need your help anyway!" he swept away and I glared after him and snorted, turning back to my potion.

I muttered under my breath and pulled the tongue out of it's taste buds and grabbed a knife, carefully cutting it down the middle and pulling it apart, making a face,

"Ew…" I sighed and cleaned the knife and lifted it to my scorched palm and drew I across swiftly, wincing slightly at the pain. I took a deep breath and turned my palm over.

One, two, three drops and clenched my palm closed, pulling it back to my chest and reaching for a towel, pulling it tightly around the wound.

"There that'll work." I muttered and picked up the taste buds, carefully tying it around the rest of the tongue.

"Here goes." I placed the tongue in and watched as the potion hissed and screamed, startling the third years I was sharing the room with at the moment.

"Now, to wait." I waved my wand around the potion to create a barrier around it and walking up to the front of the class,

"Professor Snape, if it wouldn't bother your to much would you mind keeping all the students away from my potion?" I asked sweetly. He nodded,

"It will be no bother," he turned away from me and faced the class of third years, a few of them already drifting over to my potion, "Stay away from that potion or it is a week's worth of detentions." Snape said coolly and all the third years retreated.

"Thank you Professor, I need to go the infirmary wing." He nodded and went back to bullying small children.

I turned and walked out, clutching my hand to my chest. I made it up without seeing anyone and walked in. Madame Pomfery was looking over some charts when I came in. She looked up and frowned,

"Oh dear what happened?" I frowned,

"I burned and cut on my hand." She held out her hands expectantly and I hesitantly held them out.

"How terrible! Let's get you fixed up." she led me over to one of the beds and took out a small bottle,

"_Episkey._" The cut healed over my hand and she wordlessly took a cloth and poured the red liquid on the cloth,

"This may sting just a little." She said as she put the cloth on my hand.

I hate when people lie. It didn't sting a little, it _killed._ I tensed and yelped, trying to pull my hand back but her grip was to strong. She finally finished and grabbed a wad of bandages and wrapped them around my hands tightly.

"There we go, you may go now." I smiled,

"Thank you Madame Pomfery." She nodded and went back to her charts.

I walked back down to the dungeon, planning to take a nap. I yawned as I made it to the door,

"Chamber of Secrets." I forced out between my yawn. The wall dissolved and I stumbled in, how long has it been since I slept? I couldn't even remember.

I walked through the common room I saw Draco and he stood up like he was going to say something but I ignored him and kept walking. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"MORGAN! ARE YOU DEAD? !" Someone shouted rudely, interrupting my sleep. I groaned and waved my hand around, trying to get whomever it is to shut up.

"MORGAN DON'T DIE! WAKE UP!" I sat up and glared at the person, who turned out to be Amanda

"What do you want?" I groaned, trying to rub sleep from my eyes.

"You're alive! That's good! You've been asleep for two whole days!" I shot up out of bed,

"TWO DAYS!" Amanda nodded,

"We've been trying to wake you up forever!" I blinked and looked around,

"We?" she nodded,

"Ayla's been helping too but she went to go get some lunch right now." I shook my head,

"My potion's going to be done tomorrow! What's the date?" he stared at me like I was an idiot,

"It's February twenty second." I screamed,

"I ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS!"

She nodded slowly. I jumped up and changed, not caring that Amanda was standing two feet away. She made a strange squeaking noise and I heard her jump on something. I heard a thump and I pulled my robes over my head and turned around only to scream and yank my wand out.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!" _I screeched, "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET DOWN HERE?" Amanda shifted awkwardly,

"I let him in." I glared at Draco,

"Hey it's not my fault you didn't notice me!" he tried to defend himself but his cheeks were bright red.

"BUT YOU COULD'VE LOOKED AWAY!" he had no comeback for that, his mouth opened a few times but nothing came out.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" I snarled. I saw him flinch when I called him by his last name but he retreated nonetheless. I turned to Amanda,

"You could've warned me!" she looked away,

"I thought you noticed him." I shook my head and stood to go upstairs.

"Did you see the look on his face when you called him Malfoy?" Amanda asked absentmindedly, "I've never seen him look so hurt." I shook my head and stared out the window at the snow fall,

"I sunk really low to do that, but I was mad." I sighed and shook my head, "Maybe I'll apologize later." I muttered.

Amanda nodded and we walked out in silence, as soon as we came into the common room I looked for Draco but he was of talking with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson so I sighed and walked out, staring at my feet.

I wandered randomly to the library and sat down; grabbing a random book someone left on the desk and flipped through it. When I found out it was a complete book on love potions I slammed it shut and stood up and stalked away.

With nothing to do I was stuck just walking around with no real goal. I finally made it to the Quidditch pitch for no apparent reason. I sighed happily and walked over to the Slytherin locker room and unlocked the door, walking over to my locker and grabbing my broom, I still only had the _Nimbus 2001_ Draco had bought all of us. I smiled at it and traced the beautiful gold letters with one finger and pulled out my robes, walking over to the changing area they were forced to make when I joined the team and changed into my robes. I was pretty upset that we weren't having Quidditch this year because of the Tournament.

I brought the broom out and stood in the center of the field, kicking off and flying through the air. I flew in lazy circles over the pitch, weaving in and out of the goals. When I reached as high as I could go I relaxed, scooting back on my broom until I was almost sitting on the immaculately trimmed twigs and laid forward, resting on my arms.

"_How boring, I did nothing today."_ I sighed and stared over the grounds.

"Hey Morgan!" I blinked and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I sat up and spun my boom around, almost hitting another.

"Oh, Hi Draco." He sneered at me,

"Oh so you're calling me by 'Draco' again?" I frowned sadly,

"Ya, sorry about earlier you just kinda startled me. I didn't know there would be a guy in the girl's dorm. I actually thought there was a jinx put on the door to _keep_ guys from coming in." he nodded,

"Amanda did some intense talking to a portrait, it was a little strange." I giggled,

"Yah, that would work I guess." I smirked, inching the broom closer,

"Wanna race? Chaser versus Seeker?" he straightened up on his broom,

"You itching to lose _Champion?_" he sneered. I grinned and started circling him, making his neck snap around to try and keep his eyes on me,

"Oh I don't think so, I'll prove that you are _not_ the fastest person on a broom."

"Challenge excepted." I stopped so I was right next to him,

"Five times around?" he nodded.

"Ready…" I started, prepared to move if he decided to be a bum and cheat,

"Set…" he said with a knowing smirk, so he knew I was prepared for him to cheat.

"GO!" we both shouted, taking off.

For the first three rounds Draco and I were perfectly tied, he kept trying to knock me off course and I kept trying to get him to go spinning but we were both to used to avoiding bludgers and other players so we were evenly matched.

When we got to the fourth round I grinned and slowed down. Draco looked behind him in confusion and we finished the last lap and I leaned forward, shooting forward, catching him off guard.

"What the—!" he shot forward just after and we were tied again.

"Get ready to lose!" I called and tried to put a little more speed in my broom but so did he.

We finished our starting point in a perfect tie. I yelled in annoyance and pulled up as did Draco,

"Looks like we're evenly matched." I growled. Draco frowned and didn't say anything, he just swung around to face me,

"Ready to go?" I frowned and rose up, shaking my head and returning to the position that I was in when Draco came,

"No, I like it up here." I purred, drifting higher and higher.

"Morgan, its time to go back to the castle." I shook my head childishly,

"No way _dad_." I laughed. He rolled his eyes,

"What is up with you? You're acting all weird."

"This is how I always act, you just never noticed. And I'm still not coming down." I added backing away as he moved forward.

"Morgan, you're being childish." He growled. I shrugged, shifting on my broom so I was more comfortable.

"I haven't been in the air for such a long time." I sighed wistfully, "Just let me have my fun." He rolled his eyes,

"You must've been in the air for hours now, come down." I pouted,

"No." he shook his head,

"Morgan…" I stuck my bottom lip out,

"No." he groaned and shot up to grab me. I whined in annoyance,

"I don't wanna go down!"

Draco ignored me and grabbed my arm tighter and started to pull me down. I pulled on my arm and whined even more,

"Drrrrraaaaccccoooo!" I dragged it out and pulled on my arm,

"Stop being so childish and come with me. The potion is going to be done in an hour or so and I don't think you've eaten in the past two days." I frowned,

"Actually I think it was five days." I muttered, my stomach giving a loud growl.

He chuckled and jumped off his broom, taking me with him but I fell off awkwardly, putting us in a heap.

"Why do I keep falling on you?"

He shrugged and sat up, taking me with him so I ended up sitting on his lap. I blushed and tried to move and stand up but he wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder,

"D-Draco?" I asked, my face bright red,

"Mmhmm?" I tried to look at him but I couldn't move my head far enough,

"Are you okay? I've never seen you act so…" What was the word I was looking for? Gentle? Caring? Open? I couldn't figure it out so I just decided on: "expressive." He chuckled,

"I'm just a little worried about your task coming up." I smiled and placed my hand over his,

"Don't be, I'll be fine." At that moment I stopped thinking, "I'm more worried about you." I felt his head move,

"What do you mean?"

"Well they said that the creatures will take away the person the champion cares about most." I said softly looking away. I felt his breath hitch and I tried to maneuver myself so I could see him but I had no such luck,

"Draco, lets go change, we need to get our potion finished." I said sweetly, still fighting to stand.

"Okay."

He stood up easily and once again dragged me with him. We got changed back into our normal clothes and started to make our way back in silence. I smiled as we walked and glanced at him, reaching for his hand and squeezed it gently. I saw a tiny smile light up his face as he retuned the pressure. 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter FF-

Disclaimer…. (I'm not going to write anything, you should know by now.)

Chapter 12-

As we got close to the potions room I pulled my hand out of Draco's grasp. He looked at me and gave me a perturbed look. I snickered,

"Don't worry about it, let's go." He huffed and drew himself up.

We walked down to the potions room and opened the door, ignoring the startled glances from our fellow fourth years.

"Ah, there you are. Your potion will be finished in ten minutes. Ms. Vulpes you may tend to it, Mr. Malfoy go to your seat."

I walked over to the back corner and sat by the potion, looking over the instructions. The final thing I needed to do is breathe into it. I shrugged and waited, the small magical timer I had set beeped off and I turned the fire off, standing up and leaning over the cauldron, a the moment it was a murky greenish brown I made a face, took a deep breath and blew on the potion.

My breath swirled around the liquid, changing it's color. I watched in amazement as it turned into a beautiful bluish gray. I looked at the instructions and smiled, it was the right color. I stood up and walked up to professor Snape's desk,

"May I have a potion bottle please? None of mine are the right size." He nodded and reached into his desk, pulling out a bottle and handing it to me. "Thank you sir, may I talk to Draco about the potion, I'm sure he would be interested in it's completion."

He nodded and I watched his eyes narrow on his next target, Longbottom's cauldron was making a sound much like a train whistle, not the soothing melody it should be making. I laughed and looked around for Draco, waving him over. Potter was watching both of us with a frown; I wonder if he'd figured out what he was going to do yet.

"Are you finished with it?" Draco asked once he had made his way over. I nodded,

"Yah, I really hope this works." We walked over and looked at the cauldron, I waved my wand, pushing some of the liquid into the container and putting the cork in.

"There. So what are they doing in class?" I put he potion in my pocket and looked around at the many people who were glaring at their cauldrons in annoyance,

"They're trying to make a potion to cures hypothermia, but it doesn't seem to be working." I smirked at him,

"Wanna see if I can help you out?" he smirked back,

"Well I don't know, this potion is _so hard!_" he sighed dramatically and I burst out laughing.

"Ms. Vulpes, Mr. Malfoy, I expect to see this potion on my desk by the end of class." Professor Snape said from behind up. I turned and smiled,

"Of course sir." We both walked back over to where Draco was sitting and I slid into the seat next to him, so I was ended up next to Potter, I raised an eyebrow,

"Why so close to Potter?" his lip curled in disgust,

"There were no other seats." I laughed and got started on my potion, putting in the water and walking back to the store closet, grabbing what I needed.

As I cut my comfrey root carefully Potter leaned over,

"What was that potion you were making?" I glared at him,

"My way to complete the task." I looked down at my supplies and back up to the board, noticing I was one root short, "Hey Draco, do you have another comfrey root?" I saw out of the corner of my eye that Potter had narrowly missed cutting his finger when he twitched in shock. I took the root that Draco offered me and turned to Potter in confusion,

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Draco was simply ignoring them, working on his potion.

"You call him _Draco_ now?" I nodded slowly,

"Ya… why so surprised?"

"So you call him by his first name and all of us by our last names?" I rolled my eyes,

"Yes Potter. I call you, Weasley and Granger by your last names I call Draco by his first name." I leaned forward and looked at him with wide eyes, speaking slowly, "Do…you…understand…now?" I asked, pronouncing every syllable and sitting back up, laughing at his confused face.

"Well I guess not."

I went back to my potion, pretending to not notice the glorified smirk Draco sent at the shocked Gryfinndor.

When the bell rang I think only Granger, Draco and I got the perfect potion, everyone else's was just a mess. I passed mine in and walked out, pausing to wait for Draco.

We walked up to the great hall and I sat down in between Amanda and Ayla, forcing Draco to sit across from me, next to Pansy. He shot me a look of pure disgust as Pansy tried to flirt with him. I just smirked and allowed him to live through his misery.

"Morgan!" he pleaded quietly but I ignored him, stuffing my face.

He sighed and tried to ignore her but then she decided to pull me into the conversation,

"Hey Vulpes! I've been wondering for a while, what did you do to get Drakie-poo to go to the ball with you?" she sneered. I raised my eyebrows,

"What are you implying?" I snarled, her smirk grew,

"Why do you think you stupid whore?"

Everyone within hearing distance went silent, glancing between us hesitantly. I had been called a whore once before in third year and that person ended up in the Hospital wing for the rest of the year,

"Did you just call me a whore?" I hissed quietly. Amanda, Ayla and Draco inched away. She smiled proudly,

"Yes I did, _slut."_ I pulled out my wand slowly and she copied my movements,

The entire hall went silent, everyone staring in our direction. Mad-eye stood up,

"Let's have us a duel!" he shouted, much to the other teacher's despair. I smirked,

"I think that's a great idea." I turned up to the main table and waited, my fist clenched dangerously tight around my wand. Dumbledore frowned and stood up,

"I would prefer to do this without violence but I know the looks on both of your faces and either way you two will duel, might as well do it under supervision. Everyone stand and step away from the tables."

He waved his wand and the tables levitated and zoomed to either side of the great hall. I scowled at Pansy and stalked to the center of the room, where an arena was starting to form,

"Ready to lose Vulpes? !" she called, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I smirked at her and tied my hair back,

"I don't think so Parkinson."

Dumbledore moved to the center of the ring, not looking happy about this,

"Do not kill your opponent, the first one to be knocked out loses." I rolled my shoulder and nodded,

"Begin!" he shot red sparks into the air and backed up.

Instantly Pansy raised her wand,

"_Levicorpus!" _I yelped and jumped to the side pointing my wand at her, "_Locomotor Mortis!" _she barely dodged the spell and I growled in annoyance. Jinxes and curses flew everywhere; I was shocked how quickly she could move on her feet. At the moment my eyes were burning thanks to a spell I missed and Pansy's face was covered in boils. A spoon that had fallen to the floor, which I blew up two seconds later, had also attacked me. Pansy shot another curse at me and I misjudged, so it hit me and I stood, frozen in place. I swore and her face grew, this spell was not very good, it would wear off in about a minute but that was all she needed. Her face twisted into a vicious grin and she pointed the wand at me.

I don't actually know what she said but the next thing I knew I was in terrible pain. A scream ripped it's way out of my throat as I felt a million white-hot knives stab into my skin and twisted. The curse she had put on me first disappeared and I fell on the ground. My hands clenched and unclenched, my back arched against the pain as another excruciating wave of pain washed over me. Another scream forced it's way out of me and I coiled into a ball. The pain completely taking over my body. I jerked and twitched, screaming non-stop. I felt someone's hand on me but I jerked away, the hand was like ice and it hurt.

"Morgan! Morgan!" the pain slowly subsided and I was left there shaking. "Morgan!" I whimpered and opened my eyes.

"D-Draco?" I choked out, my voice rough from screaming. I focused on worried looking gray eyes and blonde hair.

"Is the pain gone?" I nodded weakly, "Was that the crucio curse?" I asked. Draco's eyes narrowed,

"I hadn't thought of that." he hissed and stood up.

I tried to force myself into a sitting position and only managed when someone else, a teacher helped me up. I narrowed my eyes and tried to see who it was,

"Professor McGonagall?" she nodded,

"Yes dear, don't worry we'll get you to Madame Pomfery right away." I shook my head,

"Not until Draco comes." I said as stubbornly as I could.

"Of course. Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." the dull sound of yelling I hadn't really acknowledged until now stopped, "She wont go to the Hospital wing without you."

I blushed, or at least I think I did, my body was a little numb.

"Okay. Morgan, I'm going to pick you up." he informed me.

I nodded and felt the ground leave me and an arm wrap around my knees and another around my back, automatically I put my arm around his neck and leaned forward, my eyes closed against the remainder of the pain. As we left I heard the muttering swell as everyone talked about Pansy Parkinson using the Crucio curse on her own Housemate.

"So I'm still going to be able to compete in the tournament right?" I muttered.

"It depends fully on how fast you heal Ms. Vulpes." I moved my head around and focused on Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, okay." I lowered my voice, "I'd better heal quickly, I can't let Slytherin be beat." Draco chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I nodded, already starting to feel my strength returning,

"What will happen to Parkinson?" McGonagall shook her head,

"That is up to Dumbledore to decide." I frowned,

"As much as I like Dumbledore I don't think he'll do anything rash enough." I breathed in Draco's ear. He nodded, his face twisted in rage,

"I can't believe she would sink so low." I shrugged,

"I think part of me knew this may happen if I dueled her. Oh well, I'll be fine after a good night's sleep." I yawned and shifted closer to his chest, drifting into a light sleep.

I woke up in a white room I knew to be the Hospital wing, I had ended up here enough. I looked around, pleased to feel my body was back to normal, I think I might avoid intense heat for a while though. I looked over to the side of my bed and found a little stack of sweets, which put me on high alert immediately, how long was I out? !

I glanced around in terror, looking at the window to see it was around nine in the morning, so if it was the twenty fourth I had thirty minutes. I jumped up, almost falling back over at once when my head spun. I put my hand on the table for support and grabbed a piece of chocolate from my pile, I know Professor Lupin said it only worked for dementor attacks but I found it affective for anything. Once my head stopped spinning I shoved my hand in my pocket and pulled out the bottle, I was so happy I placed a protection shield around it yesterday. I jogged around to find Madame Pomfery,

"Madame Pomfery!" the witch turned around and glared at me,

"What are you doing? Get back in bed!" I shook my head,

"Is today the twenty fourth?" she sighed and nodded,

"Yes, I can see I'm not getting you back in bed so get going, you only have fifteen minutes to get there."

I smiled at her and sprinted away, knocking kids out of my way. They screamed in shock and I offered no apology, just kept running. I weaved through the people and skidded to a halt right by the others. I smiled,

"Made it!" I cheered and everyone stared at me,

"You're going to compete after being put under the Crucio curse just yesterday?" Mr. Bagman asked in shock. I nodded and turned around, jumping out of the way right as Potter came skidding, splashing mud all over Fleur's robes, much to my delight.

"Now we can start!" Mr. Bagman cheered and everyone lined up at the shore.

I took out my potion and uncorked it, posed to drink.

"_One…two…three…GO!"_ He shouted, his voice magically amplified.

I chugged the potion, making a face at it's irony, salty taste. I ran out in the lake, waiting. After a minute I shrugged and dived in, hoping something had happened. I was right. No matter how long I was under water I never ran out of breath, I never felt like I needed to breathe, I just kept my mouth shut and swam.

I swam as fast as I could, occasionally using my wand to give me a blast of speed and looked around. Where could they be? I spend quite a long time swimming around randomly until I saw a patch of weeds, my instincts screamed for me to avoid it, which is exactly why I swam towards it. Wand at the ready I swam as quick as I could, hoping I wouldn't be to late. Suddenly I got the feeling I was about to be attacked and spun around, pointing my wand threateningly, when nothing attacked I turned and doubled my speed. I weaved through the weeds, shooting off curses randomly to scare away any grindylow that may be hiding in them. As soon as I got out of the weeds I heard it: the same voice from the egg. I smiled to myself and swam after it, trying not to listen to closely to the lyrics, knowing they would just freak me out. I passed what looked like a village and my eyes widened, so I was up against merpeople, fun. I swam through the houses, trying to ignore the faced staring at me and looked for normal people. I turned a corner and came face to face with Potter.

I opened my mouth in shock, happy to find I could still breath and shouted at him,

"Potter!" he looked shocked,

"Morgan!" I smiled and waved him on, we swam through the town, getting more and more creeped out.

"This is starting to scare me!" he nodded in agreement and cast a wary glance at the merpeople.

We finally came to what looked like a shrine with a huge merperson carved out of a boulder. From it's tail there were five people chained and my eyes widened, there was Weasley, Granger, Chang, some random little girl I had never seen in my life and Draco. Even though I knew this was coming it wasn't any less horrifying. Potter looked over the people and frowned,

"Malfoy?" he looked at me, "Really? I think everyone could live without _him._" I spun around and slapped him,

"SHUT UP! You think that Draco is so bad because he's always tormenting people and being rude and what you call a stuck up jerk but how do you act towards us Slytherins? EXACTLY LIKE THAT!"

He drifted back in alarm and I turned to the merpeople, waiting for them to attack. When they didn't I swam closer cautiously, they didn't attack I swam as fast as I could, yanking at the rope that held him here. I growled and dived towards the merpeople.

"Give me your spear." I growled,

"We cannot help."

I scowled at him and pushed off from a rock, wrestling the spear free and swimming back to Draco. Using my knee I snapped the spear shaft to a shorter and started sawing at the rope,

"Come on… come _on!" _I growled under my breath, trying to get it free Krum and Diggory came and freed Chang and Granger just as the rope snapped free.

I smiled and grabbed the blonde boy, looking back at Potter who was looking around nervously. I rolled my eyes and started swimming to the surface. As the light got brighter I felt my air start to leave me. Instinctually I snapped my mouth shut and held my breath.

"_Damn, I thought water made everything lighter!"_

Draco's weight was dragging me down and it was slowing me down. I frowned down at his unconscious face and shifted my grip on him and swam as fast as I could. My head broke the surface just as it felt like my lungs would explode. I gulped in the freezing air greedily. I gasped and forced myself to swim to shore, pulling both of us on the shore. I sat up, panting and looked at Draco worriedly, he didn't appear to be waking—oop, my mistake he opened his eyes and spat out some water, grumbling,

"What was the strangest experience I have ever been in." he growled. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, startling him,

"I'm glad your okay!" he was shocked and gently pushed me away,

"I'm fine. Now I think we both need to see Madame Pomfery." I laughed, "I think she's seen enough of me lately." He shook his head and stood up.

"Too bad, looks like she's going to be seeing more of you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up but my legs were to weak from all the swimming and dragging Draco out so they collapsed almost instantly. "Are you okay?" I blushed and glared at him,

"I was until I had to drag your butt back up from the bottom of the lake!" he shook his head, and didn't answer, supporting me over to Madame Pomfery.

"There you two are! Come, come!" she ushered us over to the others and put a heavy blanket over us. and gave us both a potion that made steam blow out of my ears, but I did feel better. I smiled and looked around.

"Wait, where's Potter?" Granger looked turned to me from where she was talking to Krum and frowned,

'Did you see him?" I nodded,

"Yah, I yelled at him for being a rude stuck-up jerk right when we were by the hostages." My voice held no shame. Granger stared at me in horror while I felt Draco's body shake with not-so-silent laughter.

"W-Why?" I shrugged, eyes emotionless

"He said that everyone could live perfectly fine without Draco and I got Mad." She opened her mouth three times and still no sound came out so I turned away, back to Draco,

"So what happened? How did they uh…kidnap you?" he shrugged,

"It wasn't that exciting. McGonagall just took us to her office and Dumbledore put us in an enchanted sleep we wouldn't wake up from until we were above the water." I nodded,

"Okay then, just don't go making that all dramatic and playing it up for glory and sympathy." I poked him in the chest and glared playfully. He acted insulted,

"I would never! When have I ever done that? !" I opened my mouth to list off all the times he had but he put a finger over my mouth,

"Don't." I laughed and looked at the judges.

"And Morgan Vulpes you created and used the Draught of Breath to return with her hostage, coming back ten minutes over the deadline and came in second. We award her with forty-two points." I smiled and clapped along with the others…though it was mostly Slytherins who were clapping.

"Okay, the third and final challenge will be on the twenty-fourth of June—" I rolled my eyes,

"What's with the number twenty-four?" I hissed Draco shrugged and kept listening.

"The champions will be notified what it is the month beforehand. Thank you for all your support and have a good night."

Madame Pomfery stood up and herded all back inside for warm dry clothing.

I was still cold, my clothes dripping wet.

"You know, I wanna meet the idiot who decided to put this challenge in February!" Draco shook his head and stepped closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his chest,

"Better now?" I sighed happily,

"Much."

His touch was sweeter more gentle than anything I had ever received at the house. I really liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter FF-

Disclaimer-_Guess! _(The author hissed evilly)

Chapter 13-

(OM42 YAY!)

The next few weeks were boring as hell. Here is what happened:

Ron was being an idiot, playing up the kidnapping

Hermione got teased about being Krum's hostage

Someone tried to tease me about having Draco as my hostage and they were injured

Draco and the rest of us found a new way to torture the Potter Fan club, thanks to Rita Skeeter

Potter I think was trying to get back on my good side by… actually I don't even know what he was doing

…There is no six, that's all that happened

But the one thing I was looking forward to was going to Hogsmade, I heard a new book store had just opened and I was severely lacking in reading material, I know, so sad.

The day finally came and I got up happily, walking over to my trunk. I opened it and frowned at the contents. I usually didn't wear my muggle clothing, even on the weekends when we were allowed to but I decided to today. I shuffled though and pulled out my pair of faded and ripped skinny jeans, my pair of combat boots, pulled a dark gray, slightly low cut, t-shirt over my head and moved a few things around. I smiled happily; I had forgotten I had packed this! I shook out my tight black leather and unzipped it, pulled it on and zipped it up again. It was a little snug and stiff but after I moved around it loosened up.

I jogged happily down the stairs and looked around for either Amanda, Ayla or Draco.

"Hey Morgan!" I spun around and smiled at Ayla,

"Hi Ayla, where's Amanda?" she pouted,

"Amanda's sick, she's in the hospital wing."

"Oh poor her!" Ayla nodded,

"Well I've gotta go, just thought I'd inform you that, unless you can find Malfoy, your on your own at Hogsmade, I have a date with Zane!" I smiled happily at her,

"That's great!" she nodded happily and waved, running off. I now glared around the common room, "Now where's Draco?" I growled under my breath.

Two minutes later the blonde boy walked up from the boy's dorm, also dressed in muggle clothes. He was wearing a simple pair of black pants with a white button up shirt and a black jacket hanging loosely around him. I smiled,

"Hey Draco!"

He looked over at me lazily but his eyes widened a little and I saw a slight pink tint wash over his cheeks. My smiled slipped from my face and I looked down, did I only imagine putting on pants? Nope, all my clothes were in order my shirt may be a little low but my jacket covered it up, so what's up with him? I shrugged it off and walked over to him,

"Hi Morgan."

"Hi yourself, you wanna come to Hogsmade with me?" He nodded, his signature smirk back in place,

"Sure." His eyes drifted over me (A/N- in what my friends would call an 'eye rape' XD ) and smiled, "I've never seen you in muggle clothes before, you look nice." I knew I could easily point out I _had_ worn muggle clothes in front of him before but I decided against it,

"Thanks, I must say you look nice in muggle clothes as well." He smiled and held his arm out. I laughed at the overly valiant gesture and took his arm.

We walked through the halls, ignoring any stares aimed at us and came to the Main Entrance. I unwound my arm from Draco's and slid down the wall, waiting to be allowed to leave.

"I'll be right back, Zabini wanted to tell me something last night but I got distracted." I nodded and he walked away, I watched the third years move out of his way fearfully and I chuckled.

I stared at me feet, I wanted to stand up but I didn't want to put the effort into it, I wish Draco would get back…

"Hi Morgan." I looked up and sneered,

"What do you want Potter?" he shuffled his feet and sighed,

"I want you to stop being mad at me." I scoffed,

"Ya and I want a nice family but we never really get what we want now do we?" he stared at me quizzically but I offered no explanation, waiting for him to leave. He held his hand out,

"Want help up? I remember that look when you stare at your feet." He tried to force a smile. I frowned and hesitantly took his hand, pulling myself up and instantly letting go, taking a step back.

"There, thank you for your help." I growled, shooting a glare at the back of Draco's head, he needed to stop talking and get his butt over here _now_.

"Morgan," Potter called, reclaiming my attention, "Would you come meet me at Three Broomsticks around four, please?" I shifted awkwardly, I may not seem it but I was still too nice to turn down someone asking me to come somewhere. I sighed,

"Okay." His face lit up,

"Great! See you there!" Then he walked away to the other Gryfinndors. Draco returned soon after and I scowled venomously at him,

"What'd I do? !" he asked, shocked,

"You left me alone and Potter came over. Now I have to meet him at Three Broomsticks." His eyes flashed with something…protectiveness? And his eyes narrowed,

"Don't go." I pouted, acting innocent,

"But that would be rude." He rolled his eyes,

"Since when do you care?" I acted insulted,

"I have _always_ cared!" he gave me a disbelieving look and shook his head,

"Riiiiight." He glared across the hall at Potter, "Well if you insist on going them I'm coming too." I raised an eyebrow at him,

"Why? It's not he's going to eat me or something." He shook his head and placed his arm over my shoulders, I was right he was protective.

"I don't care." that's all he said and we walked out, his arm still over my shoulders.

When we got to the new bookstore I was pleasantly surprised they carried fiction muggle books as well. Ever since I became a witch I loved reading what muggles thought that we were and all other 'mythical' creatures.

I wandered through with a huge smile on my face,

"Why are you so excited?" Draco asked when I came across a nice fat book about shape-shifters and picked it up.

"I love reading how muggles see shape shifters, witches and all those other creatures."

Once I had bought my book and left, walking happily down the street with the bag in my left hand, my right holding Draco's. My stomach growled obnoxiously, a quick glance at a clock told me it was a little past one.

"I'm hungry, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" I frowned and looked around. My eyes fell on 'Muggle Eatery.' And I smiled,

"Wanna have some muggle food?" he sighed,

"Is today celebrate muggle day?" his voice held a little sneer in it, "First clothes, then books now food? What's next? No magic?" I giggled, ignoring the sneer in his voice and pulled him along,

"Come on! I have a sudden craving for pizza." He shot me a confused glance,

"Pizza?" I smirked,

"Bread with sauce, cheese and an assortment of toppings, very good." He shrugged and I pulled him into the shop.

After an amusing experience of Draco poking his Pizza with a fork for a few minutes before actually eating it we wandered around randomly. While we were near the Shrieking Shack a little voice called out to me.

"_Missis! You smell like a fox? Why?" _I glanced around at the bushes and saw two little black eyes looking at me curiously. I stopped and looked around for people, there was only Draco and I so I crouched down,

"_I'm a shape-shifter dear, now please come out." _Draco stared at me like I was insane, I probably sounded like I was…

"Morgan what are you doing?" I looked up at him and smiled,

"Talking to a fox." He shrugged,

"_I don't know Missis, I'm not sure about that boy…"_ I laughed,

"_Don't worry, he's okay."_ I heard the fox sniff the air and her eyes blinked,

"_Your scents are on each other. Are you mates?" _My face heated up and I shook my head ,

"_No! It doesn't work like that in human culture." _The fox tilted her head and trotted out of the bush, startling Draco,

"Bloody hell! Warn me next time!" I smiled,

"I did, I said I was talking to a fox." He shook his head,

"What has it said?" I frowned,

"_She_, wanted to know why I smelled like a fox, then I had to assure her you were trust worthy…then…" I blushed and looked back to the fox,

"Then…" I kept my gaze on the fox,

"Then she wanted to know if we were mates." I said quietly.

Silence.

"_Missis I must go, my pups need me." _I nodded,

"_Bye!" _she trotted away and I stood up, finally facing Draco since I had told him about the mate thing. He seemed to be in a daze so I cleared my throat,

"Draco?" he shook his head to clear it and nodded,

"Ya?"

"You zoned out." I said with a confused tilt of my head,

"Oh, ya. Sorry." He looked at a side path going around the haunted shack and gestured to it, "Let's go, I heard there's a nice stream back there."

I smiled and walked with him. The trail was smooth and gently sloped downward until we indeed ended up at a nice little stream, it was beautiful. I smiled and walked over to the green grass and sat down, patting the ground next to me. Draco sat without a word, leaning back on his hands and looking at me. I smiled at him and curled up against him, sighing in happiness.

We just sat there for a while, staring at the river until I felt Draco take a deep breath,

"Morgan," I sat up and looked at him,

"Yes Draco?" for some reason I got the feeling this was going to be an interesting moment.

"Morgan I really like you and I was thinking maybe you would consider being my girlfriend?" he asked his cheeks pink and looking away. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me,

"I would love to."

He smiled and I saw his eyes drop to my lips, said lips curled into a smile and I leaned forward. He copied my movement and our lips met.

My eyes flickered closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went to my waist. I had never been happier, his lips were cool against mine and his body warm.

I finally pulled away and smiled, giving him another peck on the lips before lying down. He chuckled and did the same, I happily moved over and curled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You know that was my first kiss." I said softly.

"Mine too." I lifted my head to stare at him in shock,

"No way." He laughed and nodded.

I smiled and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of some cologne he put on,

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment it's almost four." I grumbled and pressed myself closer to him,

"Forget Potter, I wanna stay." He chuckled,

"What happened to being nice?" I sighed and looked up at him,

"Fine." I sighed and stood up, pulling him with me.

We both started back and he glanced at me carefully, treading his arm around my waist. I smiled and side stepped, closer to him.

Draco and I walked into the Three Broomsticks and scanned the room for Potter. He was sitting with Weasley, with Granger nowhere to be found. I sighed and walked over, separating myself from Draco and sliding into the booth across from the two boys, who were openly glaring at Draco, who was glaring right back.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, forcing politeness.

"Ya, I just wanted to try and get you to stop hating me." Potter said, now ignoring Draco.

" I want to know why it's so important." I answered at once,

"Well because you were my friend and then Malfoy got a hold of you and you haven't been the same." He shot a glare at my _boyfriend_ and we both glared right back at him.

"Actually I never changed, I just became a little nicer to Draco and then you decided I was to Slytherin for you to tolerate and then we came to a truce after the first task, then you asked me to the ball and—"

"Wait what?" Draco hissed, glaring at Potter while Weasley gave Potter a shocked look. I put a hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him down,

"Calm yourself, I still went with you with no second thoughts. Anyway, then you pissed me off during the second challenge and now I don't like you, so to sum it up…it's your fault, not mine."

More silence.

"If that's all then…" Draco stood up and I followed, walking away from the Gryfinndors without a second glance.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter FF-

disclaimer...

Chapter 14-

After that strange event Draco and I decided to go back to the school.

"So..." he started and I looked at him, already expecting what he was going to say, "Potter asked you to the dance…" his hand tightened on my shoulder in annoyance. I sighed,

"And Amanda asked you to the dance, so?" I glared at him, daring him to question me,

"It's just that…" he glared at the ground,

"Draco I went to the ball with you, not Potter." He shook his head,

"But that was after I already asked you." He stopped, kicking the ground angrily, "What if he asked you before me?" I laughed,

"Then I would say no. Geez Draco calm yourself; I don't like Potter…at all. So don't act so worried." He let out a deep breath and looked back up at me, smirked and started walking again.

We walked in silence until a flash of black caught my eye and I felt talons poke me in the head. I laughed, knowing the only bird who would land on my head (A/N- I've actually had a hawk land on my head before because she was to lazy to fly, she was tame but it was weird o_O)

"Nevarea!" I cooed, plucking the bird from my head and looking at her.

She squawked at me and tried to maneuver to foot to where I could reach. I sighed and pulled the letter from her leg and looked around, frowning then put her on Draco's shoulder. Draco scratched her head idly and looked over my shoulder at the letter. It was from my parents…surprise, surprise.

You should know lying gets you nowhere, it only makes things worse. We know you do not have friends because no one likes you and you're a freak. If by some insane means you happened to buy a companion using either that supposed fortune you claim to have or your body we are now going to meet them.

If you come home by yourself I will make sure you wont see the light of day for the entire summer and your skin will be as dark as the shadows you are in.

Your Father and Mother

I swallowed painfully and burned the letter quickly, avoiding Draco's gaze.

"So um…what do you think they'll force us to do for the final task?" I asked randomly, trying to change the subject but he didn't buy it.

"So you need to bring a friend home with you over the summer?" I nodded, now very mad at myself for allowing him to read that letter. "What about a boyfriend?" I barked out a sharp laugh,

"Draco, I live with muggles. I doubt your pureblood parents would let you come to my house. As far as I've heard you live in a Manor, I live in a town house. Notice the differences yet?" he shrugged,

"I could always conveniently leave out that you live with muggles." I scowled, trying to find a way out of this,

"You shouldn't lie to your parents." He shrugged,

"Some things are better left unsaid." I sighed and shook my head, going for a new tactic,

"No." he blinked, I don't think he was expecting that,

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't what you to see what my life is like."

"I already know most about it." 

"Uh… 'Cause I don't what you to see me after his temper snaps."

"I could be there to stop him." I threw my hands up in annoyance,

"Damn! Do you have an answer for everything? !"

He smirked and nodded. I shook my head and stalked up the stairs to Hogwarts only to have someone grab my hand and pull me away instantly. I screamed and pulled my wand out, turning on the person, who ended up being Rita Skeeter. I sneered at her, lowering my wand,

"I thought you only liked to bother Potter, I haven't seen much of you." There was that scent again! So it was her…what was it? ! Grr. It's going to bug me now.

"Well you haven't been getting much attention lately—"

"And I'm quite happy with that." I was ignored

"—and I thought I should give you another chance at the spot light." I sighed, inching towards the door,

"I'd rather not, I'm fine with my lowish fame, my friends (and boyfriend)" I added the last part quietly, doubting she could hear me but I was mistaken.

"Ooo! A boyfriend! You must tell me more!" that devilish pen came out and she prepared it.

"There's not much more. I have a boyfriend. Yay for me can I leave now?"

"Who is he?" Of course I couldn't,

"My boyfriend." I got an exasperated sigh from her and she went onto different subjects,

"So you created the Draught of Breath to pass the second task, how did you do it?" I deadpanned,

"That task was about a month ago, you wont get any views for that." she frowned,

"Your right. So I've never heard anything about your past, let me hear something about the mysterious past of Morgan Vulpes." I frowned.

"I live with my parents." When I was one. But she didn't need to know that.

"Well that's interesting… what about siblings?" I shook my head,

"None, can I go now my friend's waiting for me." The scent was getting on m nerves, WHAT WAS IT? ! RAWR! I spun around and ran out. I shuddered, that lady creeped me out.

"There you are. I thought you were hiding from me." I turned around and smiled,

"No I got kidnapped by Rita Skeeter. Can we go hide in the common room?" Draco nodded and we headed down to the dungeon.

"Black moon." Draco said.

"Wow, first password in a while that didn't have something to do with snakes."

"I think they ran out of snake related things." I laughed and walked to the room.

I started to walk to my normal seat by the window, I was used to Draco sitting by the fire and talking to his friends for a while before finally drifting over to talk to me but this time he sat down and grabbed my hand, pulling me down with him. I yelped and blushed, finding myself sitting on his lap.

"D-Draco?" he smirked and lounged back against the chair, one arm draped across the back of the chair while the other rested on my hip,

"What?" I shifted,

"Well this is a little forward don'tcha think?" he shrugged,

"You're my girlfriend, so why not?"

I stared at him and looked over his shoulder where I had dropped my bag. I smirked and reached over to my bag, leaning over him. He tensed and looked at me curiously. I shuffled through the contents, looking for my book.

"Aha!"

I sat back up, my book in my hands. I looked at Draco and noticed his face was a light pink but I shrugged it off and curled up beside him, opening up my book and reading.

"Well well, look at this!" someone sneered and I dragged my eyes from my book, looking up at Pansy. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book,

"Hello Parkinson." Draco said, I could tell just by his voice his lip was curled in a sneer and his eyes were dull.

"What a nice couple, what'd she do this time?" I went rigid and my breath hissed out between my teeth and I glared at my book.

"She hasn't done anything." Draco answered, "Now go annoy someone else, you're running out of material." His voice held his signature drawl and I was forced to hide my smile in my book. She scoffed and stomped away.

"Much better." I relaxed my position and looked up at him, "She's really annoying." He chuckled and nodded. I folded my page and placed it on the ground, deciding to stare at the fire.

After a minute or so I spoke up randomly,

"You know what the weirdest experience is?"

"Mmm." I smiled at his not answer answer and pointed to the fire,

"Being surrounded by fire without being burned, it's weird." He rolled his eyes,

"You would know, how many times did that dragon decided he wanted to roast you?" I shrugged,

"Didn't count, to busy running for my life." He chuckled and picked up my hand lazily, tracing circles in the palm. I stared at his fingers and sighed.

"I'm going out tonight." I said suddenly, don't know where it came from but there it was. He nodded,

"Mmkay. Do you want me to wait up?" I shrugged,

"Only if you want to. It's around ten right?" he glanced at his watch and nodded,

"That it is, what time'll you leave?" I glanced around the common room and spotted no one,

"Now." I sat up, with great difficulty, and jogged over to a dark corner, shifted and trotted back out.

I walked over to Malfoy and jumped on the chair, nuzzling into his neck before walking away,

"See ya." I waved my tail in goodbye and snuck out to the forest.

"Missis! Missis!" I turned around and saw that fox I had saw earlier today,

"Hello! Is something the matter?" I yipped. She nodded,

"There is a strange two leg talking to a tree!" I blinked and tilted my head in confusion,

"Talking to a tree?" she nodded and ran away. I bolted after her and I caught the scent of Krum and Potter along with someone else.

"The dark lord….stronger…fox…Harry Potter…Get Dumbledore!" some man was muttering, pacing back and forth, "Stronger….stronger….Harry Potter…fox…" Fox? Why was he talking about a fox?

"Ver is that Potter?" Krum grumbled to himself, turning away toward the area Potter's scent disappeared. Suddenly the crazy man's eyes went foggy and he pulled his wand,

"The Dark Lord will rise again." He said and pointed the wand at Krum, "Stupefy!" Krum collapsed and the crazy man looked like he was going to attack him so I jumped out of my hiding spot, snarling with my fur spiked up. He backed away,

"The fox is here… THE FOX IS HERE!" he screamed and ran away. I blinked and shook my coat, settling into a defensive stance by Krum.

The air was blowing in the wrong direction so I didn't know who was coming when I heard two sets of running footsteps so I stood up and snarled.

"Ms. Vulpes!" I settled down and looked up at Dumbledore, "Did you see or hear anything?" Wow, he gets right to the point. I nodded,

"Then please shift back." I jumped away from Krum and went back to my human form,

"What's going on? He was saying something about Voldemort being stronger, Potter, and he kept repeating fox. When he saw me he pointed at me and screamed 'the fox is here.'" Dumbledore looked horrified while Potter looked just as confused as I felt.

"Voldemort is coming back. Ms. Vulpes, Mr. Potter please go back to your respected common rooms." We both stood firm,

"This had something to do with me." Potter said firmly I nodded,

"Me too." He sighed and nodded,

"As you wish.." he pointed his wand towards Hagrid's and a silvery patronus flew away.

Dumbledore then leaned over Krum and woke him up. He sat bolt up right,

"He attacked me! The old madman attacked me!" Dumbledore looked to me for confirmation,

"His eyes became glazed and he said 'the dark lord will rise again' before attacking him." Dumbledore shook his head and Hagrid came storming through the forest with Fang at his heels.

"What the—"

"Would you please fetch Professor Karkaroff, one of his students has been attacked and while your at it please find Professor Moody—"

"No need, I'm already here." My invisible fur rose on end, Professor Moody has always creeped me out.

"We need to find him." Was all Dumbledore provided and Moody was limping away. I blinked after and made a subtle shooing motion to Hagrid who took the hint and ran.

"I want you three to be quite and tell no one." All three of us frowned, we all had trusted people and we all wanted to tell them,

"Find you may tell one person, or in Harry's case two, and no one else." We all nodded and Karkaroff and Hagrid returned.

Karkaroff had a little mental breakdown but everything's good now, except for the fact that he blames Dumbledore for all of this.

After the two Durmstrang males left Dumbledore turned to Hagrid,

"Hagrid, I want you to take both of them to their common rooms. Stay there, if you have an owl you were going to send wait for tomorrow, and Ms. Vulpes if you must shift please do so in your Common room." I huffed and nodded.

"I'll leave Fang with you, Stay fang, c'mon Harry, Morgan."

We walked back, and to my joy I realized we were closer to the dungeon that the Gryfinndor tower. We walked through and when we came to the corner by the dungeon Harry stopped,

"Uh…I can just go back to my common room…right?" I turned away to hide my smirk,

"No! Ya gotta stay wid me, Dumbledore said so." I turned back to him,

"What's the matter Potter? Scared of the creepy dungeon?" Potter glared at me and I laughed, turning away,

"See, I told you she changed." Potter hissed to Hagrid, forgetting I had better hearing then most people,

"She sounds like Malfoy." the groundkeeper responded. I sighed and turned around, acting like I was telling someone a secret,

"You do know I can hear you right?" Potter blushed and Hagrid looked away, slightly ashamed, "And I really don't take much offense to being compared to Draco." Hagrid looked back at me, surprise showing in his eyes,

"I didn't know anyone called Malfoy by his first name, except fer Dumbledore and his parents." I shook my head in annoyance and walked away, deeper into the dungeons.

After a few minutes of walking down stairs, taking turns and of course leading them the long way they finally got the idea I was lost,

"Are we lost?" Potter asked. I turned on him,

"I know my way to my own common room! It's just down this hallway, to the left, down another set of stairs and one more left." I would think Hagrid would've noticed I was going the most round about way we knew but he looked just as confused as Potter. I snickered under my breath and finally took the final turn, almost running into Draco.

"Gah! I'm glad I wasn't going any faster or we would've had a repeat." He smirked at the memory and looked from the way I had came,

"Why did you go the long way?" I smiled and waved my hand towards the entrance of the hall, where Hagrid and Potter came walking out,

"I wanted to be annoying, why are you out here?" he shrugged,

"I was going to wait for you." I tilted my head in confusion,

"Why out here?" he made a face,

"Parkinson." I nodded in understanding and turned to the other two, who looked more than a little annoyed,

"Well I'm here. To get back you can either go back the way we came, which I don't advise, you'll get lost instantly, or you could go down the hall, up the stairs take a right and you'll come out by the potions room." I laughed and, with a final sneer from Draco, we turned and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter FF-

Disclaimer- o_O I also noticed I got some of the timing a little messed up, they should reveal the challenge _before_ crouch appears but I hope you will forgive me and allow me this one little slip up. _Please? __**REVIEW!**_

Chapter 15-

I told Draco everything that happened, I was a little surprised that he kept flinching at Voldemort's name.

"—and then Dumbledore said that Voldemort—" another flinch,

"_Will you stop saying his name?" _Draco hissed, his face pale. I blinked, even when I lived with my wizard family I never remember them calling him anything other than Voldemort,

"Well It's his name isn't it?" he shook his head in exasperation and waved his hand,

"Fine, go on."

"That he was going to come back." Draco's face paled even more. I frowned, a random bit of knowledge I had learned in my second year from Potter rose to the front of my mind. I lowered my voice,

"Draco, wasn't your Father a Death Eater?" he looked like he wanted to deny it but I sent him a 'don't lie to me' look and he sighed in defeat, and nodded,

"Are you going to have to become one too if he does come back?" he shot me a startled look, eyes wide, face still pale(r than usual)

"I don't know, I hope not but if Father wants me to, well there's nothing I can really do. But I'll try not to, maybe get Mother involved.." I moved over on the couch we were sitting on and gave him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders,

"Don't worry, if you get your Mother involved and she thinks your safety is at stake, she will stop at nothing to protect you." He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist,

"I've noticed you don't twitch anymore if I ever reach towards you or anything." He said nonchalantly. I blushed,

"So you noticed that before…" he nodded, scowling down at me,

"If you cant even have someone place their hand on your hip during a _dance_ without getting scared you need to leave." I shook my head,

"They legally adopted me, I can't just leave." He scoffed,

"I heard Potter ran away." I rolled my eyes,

"And he said he had to go back." He grumbled and rested his head on top of mine,

"I don't want to see you suffer." I pulled away and looked up at him,

"Draco I'm _fine._ Stop worrying!" I forced a smile but he simply glared at me,

"You're going to stay with me for the summer." He said in a final voice,

"I'm _what? !_ But if I don't go home and then come back the next year…" I shuddered at the thought and shook my head,

"No, I'll face them and I'll be fine…Draco?" he wasn't listening to me at all. He must've used a summoning spell and he now had a quill and parchment, scratching away. "Draco!"

"Mmhmm?" he didn't look up from his parchment,

"Have listened to a word I just said? !" he finally looked up to glare at me,

"Yes I did and you're being stupid." I pulled away from him completely,

"And you're being stubborn!"

"And you're not?" he sneered I leaned closer, but only to get in his face,

"Not as much as you." I hissed.

"I'm just worried about you." He said sadly.

His shields slipped slightly from his gray eyes and I got a flash of pain, caring, and pure worry. I tried to cling to my fading anger but it slipped through my fingers like sand. I sighed and shook my head,

"Fine, you win. Can I at least read the letter?" the little anger left on his face fell and was replaced by a blush,

"I tell my Mother everything…" he hinted but I didn't care I held out my hand expectantly, "So that means she knows about what goes on at your house…" I still didn't care, I made a 'give it' gesture and pouted,

"I get it, you told your Mother what goes on can I read the letter or not?" he handed it over, refusing to look at me. I stared at his writing, it was strangely like calligraphy,

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope everything is going as well at home for you as it is for me in school. But I do have a request; I would like to ask you if Morgan could stay with us for part, or all, of the summer. I don't think I could enjoy my summer knowing she could be in pain at that very moment. _

_Please consider it,_

_Draco. _

I stole the quill that he was playing with and added my own note in my own loopy handwriting,

I don't want to impose on you Mrs. Malfoy, I could find someway to make sure Draco still enjoys his summer if you are unable to accept me into your house.

_I apologize if Draco seems pushy,_

Morgan Vulpes

"I'm not being pushy!" Draco interjected, reading over my addition. I laughed,

"Don't kid yourself Draco, you know you are." He grumbled and rolled up the letter, wrapping it up in a green silk ribbon and standing up,

"Wanna come to the owlery?" I fidgeted,

"Owls don't like me…" Draco obviously didn't care, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, taking me out of the common room despite my protests.

We surprisingly didn't run into peeves (who had decided I had become boring), Mrs. Norris, or Mr. Filtch and made it to the owlery.

"No I don't—"

He opened the door and dragged me in, my heels were dug into the ground but it didn't seem to do much. As soon as I walked in the owls started screaming and hissing at me, a few were brave enough to dive-bomb me. I squeaked and hit the deck, narrowly avoiding sharp claws.

"Wow, they really hate you." I nodded and glanced at the owls fearfully.

I was surprised to see that two owls seemed to _not_ hate me. One was the beautiful snowy owl I knew to be Hedwid, she didn't hate me but she also didn't like me. The other was a large gorgeous eagle owl that always brought Draco his mail. Draco whistled and put his arm out. His owl flew down to greet him. Draco tied to the letter to the owl's leg and told it to go to his Mother but the owl wasn't listening, it was staring at me. I swallowed and cautiously put my arm out. The owl lifted off of Draco's arm and landed on my shoulder, nipping my ear affectionately. I smiled and scratched the owl's head, right behind the two tuffs of feathers on it's head.

"Yay! An owl likes me! And all the other owls seem to be backing off now." They were indeed, they were now just staring at me. Draco chuckled,

"Yah, yah but he needs to get going." I sighed and looked in the owl's beautiful gold eyes,

"You need to go to Draco's Mother." He hooted at me and took off, leaving my shoulder feeling strangely light.

"Well, that was interesting, let's go to bed." Draco said through a yawn. I nodded and ran out the door, narrowly missing another pair of talons.

We got back down to the common room and I smiled,

"Night Draco."

"Night Morgan." I leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips before turning away to the girl's dorm.

The next few weeks were filled with interesting articles about a Harry—Hermione—Krum love triangle I didn't know existed but Draco have a good time exploiting it for laughs so it spread quickly,

"I still haven't gotten over the fact you read Witch Weekly." I also had a good time teasing him about Witch Weekly,

"I told you I don't! Night told me!" he repeated hotly. I raised an eyebrow,

"Since when does Amanda talk to you?" he shrugged,

"Since there was something so ridiculously funny that she had to share it." I shrugged,

"If you say so. Now, the info about my next task should be coming out soon…"

It was around the end of May, and it was getting hot. At the moment Draco and I were lounging under a tree by the lake, my sleeves rolled up as far as they could go and my robes pulled up past my knees, my eyes were closed and my hands behind my head.

"Ms. Vulpes! I have been looking for you!" I opened one eye and the first thing I saw was Professor McGonagall. I sat up and pulled my robes down past my knees, using a low hanging branch above me to pull myself up,

"Yes ma'am?"

" You will need to head down to the Quidditch Pitch tonight at nine o'clock." I nodded and plopped back down,

"Finally. Now I get to know what I need to prepare for." I sighed and leaned back against Draco, who was being strangely silent,

"What'cha thinking about?" he shook his head,

"It's nothing. So are you looking forward to summer?" I laughed, we had both received a letter from his mother a while ago,

Flashback

It was another morning and Draco and I were eating our breakfast and complaining about out homework load when the mail came. Two owls flew towards us, Draco's eagle owl landed on my shoulder while a pale barn owl landed on Draco's.

"_Think there was an owl mix up?" I asked in confusion, only to take the letter off of Strix's ankle _(A/N- Strix is now his owl's name, it is latin and it literally means owl)

"_Nope, it's addressed to me." I took the silver ribbon off the letter and unrolled it,_

Dear Morgan,

I think it would be a great idea for you to come stay at the Malfoy Manor for the summer (Yes, the entire summer), Draco would love some company and Lucius and I have been wanting to meet this girl we keep hearing about from Draco for quite some time now.

Do not worry, it's not trouble at all and as from Draco, he was being as pushy as always _(insert laugh from me here) _

See you soon,

Narcissa Malfoy

End flashback

It turns out Draco's letter was a very detailed letter of how happy she was that I was coming and how proud she was of him for saving me from the horrors of my home.

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it, I want to know what the famous Malfoy Manor looks like." He frowned at me,

"Famous? My house isn't famous." I chuckled and messed up his hair, much to his dislike,

"Draco, you're a Malfoy, so yes, you' re house is famous." I frowned at the realization at what he just said, "Wait a minute, did you the Malfoy manor a house?" I asked in total shock. He nodded,

"Yes…" his voice portrayed his confusion, as mine showed my shock,

"Isn't the Malfoy Manor _huge_?" he shrugged,

"To me it's normal, to you it may be though." I shook my head,

"Bloody Rich people." I muttered, glancing at my watch,

"Wanna go to dinner?" he sighed and sat up, causing me to fall flat on my back, moaning in pain. "Owww, warn me first why don'tcha!" he chuckled and stood over me sticking his hand out. I took it and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet,

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked purposefully towards the dining hall, sitting down in between Amanda and Ayla, forcing Draco to squeeze in between his two past cronies who had recently starting following Nott around like lost puppies. I filled my plate and happily ate my potatoes and roast ham.

After I finished I stood up, announcing I was going to the library and walked away. It didn't take long until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, expecting Draco but I was instead faced with Potter. My welcoming smile fell and I turned around, stalking away. I still heard footsteps behind me so I just continued on my way to the library.

I walked in and went instantly to my favorite little corner spot, putting my bag down and walking through the shelves for something to read. I grabbed a random book on family genealogy and sat back down, not even closed to surprised to see another bag at my table.

I opened the book and flipped through, going back through my father's family line. He sat down and I ignored him,

"Look, Morgan I'm sorry for saying that everyone could live without Malfoy and acting like a jerk when you got closer to him. I guess it just felt like you betrayed us, randomly deciding that you were better friends with him then us." I looked up from my book in shock, I had never thought of that,

"Oh, well I'm sorry for calling you rude and stuck-up jerk." He smiled and put his hand out,

"Friends?" I nodded, taking his hand,

"Friends." I closed my book and frowned,

"So what do you think our next challenge will be?" he shrugged,

"Well everything has had to do with magical creatures, maybe we have to face dementors or something."

A cold chill went down my spine, I had been caught surrounded by dementors once, almost got their kiss but thankfully I had taken a few lessons with Professor Lupin with Harry and I had been able to scare them away, I had been surprised to find my Patronus was actually _not_ a fox, it was a tigress. I was a little surprised with her but it was fun to watch her charge the dementors.

"I don't think Dumbledore would allow that though, he _hates _dementors." Harry nodded,

"True, then I don't know." I made a face and opened the book again, randomly flipping to the Malfoy family. Harry noticed and I watched out of the corner of my eye as he made a face but quickly covered it up.

"So you and Malfoy…" I looked up with a raised eyebrow,

"What about Draco and I?"

"Are you…_together?"_ I smirked and nodded,

"Yup." I popped my lips at the 'p' and watched the horror flit over his face before he covered it up.

"Oh." I nodded,

"Should we be going? It's half past eight." He nodded and stood up. We returned our books, grabbed our bags and walked out.

We met Diggory at the entrance hall and he completely ignored me and turned to Potter, oh the woes of being Slytherin.

"Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels, thinking we have to find treasure." Potter and I both got the same hopeful glance, nifflers.

I stopped dead, my eyes on where the Quidditch field used to be,

"_What did they do? !" _I cried miserably, so much for flying in my spare time.

"It's hedges!" I looked at Potter,

"A maze?" he shrugged and we walked over to Mr. Bagman, Diggory looked just as upset as I was.

Fleur greeted Potter happily and scowled at me, the usual.

"These'll be twenty feet tall in a month!" Bagman said happily while I just stared around my beloved Quidditch pitch in horror,

"Don't worry, you'll get your field back." My face brightened happily, as did Potter's and Diggory's.

"Our final task… is a maze?" I asked studying the arranged hedges more carefully,

"That's right! But there will be obstacles, Hagrid will be supplying some creatures, spells to be broken, all sorts of things. It'll be fun!"

Potter and I shared a horrified glance, if the words Hagrid and creatures were in the same sentence it would not be good. I nodded along with everyone else and hurried back to the castle, I needed to find out if there were any directional charms I could learn.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter FF-

Disclaimer- _coughcough_chapter 8_coughcough _

Chapter 16-

Unfortunately for me there was only one navigational spell and I learned it in a week. I also brushed up on some offensive spells and that was all I got.

"You look sad." Draco commented beside me. We were sitting in the library, we were supposed to be working on some essay for charms but we didn't feel like it, there was only two weeks until the final task and the excitement was starting to build,

"Nah, just worried. That reminds me!" I have no idea what reminded me of it but I remembered, "I need to send a letter to Mother and Father." Draco frowned and gave me a quill and a spare piece of parchment. I gave him a quick thankful kiss and started writing,

To Father and Mother-

_I just felt the need to inform you that I will not be coming back for summer vacation. I am staying at a friend's house and, for the first time since I left the orphanage, enjoy my summer. _

_Enjoy using the wall as a punching mat!_

Morgan Vulpes

Draco read over my shoulder and snickered,

"May I?" he asked, holding his hands out for the quill and parchment. I smirked and handed them over, reading over his shoulder,

I would like to make it clear that Morgan is not making this friend up, unless you count that I'm her boyfriend. She will be staying at my Manor for the summer.

_Hope the wall breaks!_

_Draco Malfoy_

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"You are the best!" I sang. He laughed,

"I know I am."

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and a sneer curled across his face. He wrapped an arm around my waist protectively, glaring over my shoulder. I let got of the pissed off Slytherin's neck and turned around,

"Oh, Hey Potter." I smiled awkwardly, aware of the palpable tension in the air.

"Can I uh…talk to you Morgan?" he asked, returning Draco's glare. I nodded,

"Sure, Draco could you take the letter to the owlery and send it with Nevarea? Just tell her to go to my Parents and she'll know what to do." He seemed reluctant but nodded anyway,

"Fine." He pulled my in for a quick kiss before shooting another glare at Potter and walking off. I sighed and turned back to Potter, whose face was disgusted and awkward,

"Sorry, but I would prefer if you tried to find me when Draco isn't around, things get awkward." He sighed,

"I tried! But you're always with him." I frowned and played back the past few weeks in my head,

"Huh, your right."

"Don't sound so surprised." He grumbled I shook my head,

"What did you want anyway?" he looked confused for a second and then he nodded,

"Oh ya! I wanted to ask if you would come meet Ron, Hermione and I by the lake tonight." I eyed him suspiciously,

"Why?" I dragged out the word, not trusting this.

"We wanted to uh…talk to you about Crouch." I raised an eyebrow,

"That happened weeks ago, why now?" he shifted, automatically proving he was lying.

"Fine, we just want to talk to you, just like friends." I put my hand on my hip and looked him closely in the eyes,

"You're lying. But I'll find out soon enough what you're talking about. I'll see you there, what time?" he seemed extremely relieved,

"Ten." I nodded and my lips twitched up in a smile,

"I'll try to shake Draco off." Potter smiled happily,

"Thanks, see you around." He waved and walked off, just as Draco came back in. They exchanged some insults, glared at each other and stalked away. Draco sat back down and I sighed,

"I still don't get it, where did that rivalry even _come _from?" Draco had become the boy I had hated for the first few years of Hogwarts, at the moment his eyes were cold and the sneer was venomous, this was Malfoy, not Draco.

"He made a fool out of me and has just been a prat for the longest time." He snarled,

"So? I made a fool of you many times." My eyes grew wide and I forced tears to well up in my eyes, "SO YOU HATE ME? !" I fake cried. He looked appalled,

"No! N- Morgan!" I stopped crying and was now hugging him very tightly,

"Yay! I'm not hated!" I sang he loosened my grip and laughed,

"No you're not, now what did Potter want?" I shrugged,

"He just wanted to try and get me to tell him some spells I was learning for the task." I lied easily, but I was surprised how bad I felt lying to him. He seemed to accept it and nodded,

"You wanna go back to the common room now?" I nodded and gathered up my books, shoving them in my bag,

"I can't wait for this tournament to be over." I sighed and Draco smirked,

"I just can't wait for this year to be over." I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm,

"If you act like a 16 year old boy I will personally kick you where it will hurt _a lot_." He swallowed and nodded,

"Got it, I just remembered I never got you a birthday present!" I looked at him in surprise,

"My birthday was five months ago, you might as well just call your invitation to stay at your house a present and leave it." He shook his head,

"No, that won't do… I'll give you three presents when we get to the manor." I gawked at him,

"_Three?_ Why?"

"One for your birthday, one for Christmas and one for missing both." I frowned,

"No I need to get you something." I muttered, thinking about what he would like…I really couldn't think of much, I'll think of something. He chuckled,

"You don't have to get me anything." I glared at him,

"Yes I do."

Maybe something Quidditch related, a new broom maybe? My family sure left me enough. Yah, I'll get him a firebolt; that way he could try to beat Potter. I smiled at my sudden realization.

"Okay, now I just need to buy it." I muttered to myself and walked into the common room. Draco didn't question me; I think he was thinking about the same thing I had been.

We settled into the loveseat by the fire and I grabbed the only two muggle things I kept with me: a sketchbook and a pencil.

I looked around for inspiration and my eyes fell of Draco, he was staring intently into the fire, the light from it casting amazing shadows on his face, but the window behind him made his hair glow. I smiled and started drawing.

About an hour and a half later I was finished and Draco sill hadn't moved. I laughed and poked him in the shoulder, making him jump.

"Huh? What?" he looked around in confusion and I just laughed,

"You zoned out for the past hour and a half." His eyes grew wide,

"What have you been doing?" I pointed to my sketchbook,

"Drawing."

"What?" I giggled,

"You." His eyes lit up in interest,

"Can I see?" I blushed and looked away,

"It's not that good…" he shook his head,

"I doubt it, let me see." I sighed and pulled out the drawing, handing it over.

"If this isn't good, what is?" he breathed. I looked at the drawing, I could easily see mistakes, the tilt of the mouth was off, his hair didn't look quite right but Draco seemed to like it,

"You can keep it." He looked up at me and he smiled,

"Really?" I laughed,

"Sure." I glanced at the clock: half past nine.

"I'm going out." I announced casually and stood up. He nodded,

"Okay, just don't run into any other crazy people."

I laughed easily, still feeling upset that I had to lie to him and shifted into a fox, nuzzling his neck like I do every time I leave and walked away.

As soon as I got to the lake I sat down, looking around, I could smell them but I couldn't see them.

"Morgan?" a disembodied voice said and my head snapped around. I shifted back and frowned,

"Potter?" he was suddenly right in front of me, as were Granger and Weasley both glaring at me. "Oh! Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Granger and Weasley obviously didn't trust me,

"We just wanted to know if you've heard anything about the rise of you-know-who." Potter answered, shooting his friends annoyed look,

"Yah, we thought since you're always surrounded by bloody Death Eaters you would know." Weasley growled. The sneer I had perfected to match Draco's slid across my face, they all flinched,

"Well Weasley as far as you're concerned I haven't heard anything but what about what _doesn't _concern you?" I snarled.

"See! I told you she wouldn't tell us anything!" Weasley yelled in exasperation. Potter sighed,

"Could you please tell us?" I smiled,

"Sure seeing how you were _nice_, no one's ever talked about it and I haven't heard anything. The only thing I've heard is worry that he may be coming back because they don't want parents to go back to being Death Eaters." Weasley scoffed,

"Yah right, I'm sure Malfoy can't wait to become a death-eater to destroy all those he deems _impure._" My eyes flashed dangerously and he went pale, seeing his mistake immediately,

"I am not going to say Mr. Malfoy and Draco aren't kind towards who they deem impure but Draco _does not_ want to join Voldemort." I growled, turned on my heel and stalked away, before I shifted I looked over my shoulder at Potter,

"I hope you enjoy your summer of being tormented Potter, I finally get to enjoy mine." I smirked at their confused faces, "And good luck on the tournament." I shifted forms, snapped at Weasley and trotted away.

"Bloody hell! That girl is insane! How could she like a git like _Malfoy?"_

That was it. I turned around, back arched and snarling,

"_I can understand you dumbass." _I hissed, in fox mind you but my message was clear.

Weasley backed up in terror as I walked forward slowly, a low growl coming from my mouth.

"M-Morgan—"

"_Don't call me Morgan!" _I snapped, that was reserved for special people _only._

"Just calm down, Ron didn't mean it he just talks without thinking sometimes." Granger said fearfully. I stopped growling and nodded curtly,

"_Fine, just stop talking so bad about him." _I yipped and snapped one last time at Weasley and ran off before I could do anything I would really regret and ran off, my tail stiff behind me from anger.

I bolted down to the common room flying by two teachers and a ghost who I'm sure were staring after me like I was insane.

After I was in the common room I shifted back and I just started pacing, muttering under my breath and glaring at the floor.

"Morgan?" I lifted my glare to the person who called me,

"What?" I snapped, a little to harshly at the blond, who looked taken aback. I shook my head, "No, sorry. I didn't mean that I'm just really mad!" Draco put his arm over my shoulder and led me to the couch and sat me down,

"What happened?" I shook my head,

"I ran in the Potter fan club." Understanding lit his face and anger flashed across it.

"And…"

"And I just take them anymore! Especially Weasley." He shook his head, and didn't ask any more questions, that's what I loved about him, he knew when to shut up…most of the time.

After about twenty minutes of me glaring into the fire I finally lost my anger and allowed myself to relax, leaning into him with a sigh,

"Now I'm bored, wanna play chess?"

He shrugged and nodded, pushing me off him so he could go get his chess set, I fell over and stayed there, looking pathetic until Draco returned. He chuckled and looked down at me. I pouted up at him and held my arms out,

"To lazy, help."

He rolled his eyes and put down the chess set and pulling me up. I smiled and set up my pieces while Draco set up his. I laughed at the pieces as they glanced between us fearfully, Draco and I played…recklessly to say the least.

We played chess for a while until the chess pieces got so mad at our careless reckless playing that they decided to stop moving and would attack our fingers if we tried to move them. I laughed at them and let Draco put them away so only his fingers got attacked and mine stayed nice and unharmed. He swore at the pieces while I enjoyed the show, that was until he turned on me and pointed his wand at me,

"_Rictusempra!" _my eyes widened in horror and I collapsed, laughing hysterically. I _hate_ that damn tickling spell!

"I (gasp) Hate (gasp) you! (gasp) Un (gasp) Do it!" he just stood over my quivering body with a smirk, twirling his wand around his fingers, or I think he did, my eyes were starting to water.

"I dunno…" he drawled.

"Draco!" I shrieked, my ribs were really starting to hurt.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat and undid the spell. I laid on my back, breathing heavily and glared at him,

"I hate you." I groaned he smirked and pulled me to my feet, where I immediately collapsed on the couch.

Draco sat next to me but I scowled at him and refused to come in contact with him, avoiding even his elbow. He growled in annoyance,

"I'm sorry for putting the tickling curse on you." He said miserably, oh how I love to force him to apologize. I smiled,

"Apology accepted."

My eyelids were starting to get heavy so I yawned and stretched across the couch, using his lap as a pillow.

I felt his body tense in shock so I opened one eye sleepily and smile up at him closing my eyes again.

I fell asleep to the feel of Draco idly playing with my hair, mostly on the single white piece in the front.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter FF-

Chapter 17-

The week leading up to the final task was torture, I was helping Draco study for his exams but I wasn't much help seeing that I hadn't been paying attention in any class that wasn't Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts so I wasn't much help. And he was also helping me learn different hexes and curses, including the Impediment curse.

"You know, I'm not sure it's the best thing you're learning this curse." I commented as Draco used it on a fly and made it do loop-da-loops all around the common room and buzz around Parkinson's face,

"I don't know what you mean." He said innocently, releasing his hold on the fly.

I laughed and pointed my wand at Pansy. Her eyes glazed over and she stood up, walking away and leaving the common room.

"Actually I think It's worse that _you_ know the spell." I giggled and looked at him with wide eyes,

"Whatever do you mean?" he shook his head and looked down at the books in front of him,

"My exams start tomorrow, I need to find a way to remember this stuff about the goblin wars!" I frowned at him and shrugged,

"I got no clue, just read it over and over again." He glared at me in annoyance and went back to reading the book over and over again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, rested my head on his shoulder and read his book,

"Morgan… you're distracting me." he said, unclasping my hands from his neck and smirking at me

I laughed and walked back to the fire and reading through my book (_Magical creatures and how to beat them) _and trying to memorize everything about it. A half hour later Draco stood up,

"Think fast!"

And shot a jinx at me. I yelped and performed the shield charm we had been working on for a while. The jinx was absorbed into the shield and didn't affect me. I smiled and released the spell,

"Finally!" I breathed, smiling. This spell had been difficult for me, I also had the Impediment curse, the redactor curse, that navigational spell, and I had perfected all of my living elements spells, the living fire, living water, living wind and living earth. I had been working on figuring out how to control the shadows but that was overly complex so I gave up.

"Good job, took you long enough to figure it out."

"Hey!" he laughed and sat back down, switching to his transfiguration book, I walked over and put my arms around his neck again,

"For being mean I'm going to distract you." I breathed in his ear. He tried to swat me away but I ignored him, looking down at his book,

"So you can't figure out how to transfigure a book into a dove?"

He shook his head, glaring at his test book, which did have a feather on it. I frowned at the book and pulled out my own wand and visualized the book covering with feathers then shaping into a dove then waved my wand. The book did just as I wanted it to, it shifted into a confused, cooing dove. I smiled and waved my wand again, picturing it losing it's feathers and returning to it's blocky form. Draco glared at me,

"How what that so easy? !" I laughed and leaned over him again,

"Just picture it." I said quietly, "Imagine the book growing feathers and shifting into a dove."

He looked at me like I was insane but did as I said. He focused on the book and took a deep breath, his face creased in concentration. He waved his wand and the book exploded, turning into a slightly blocky brown dove,

"Almost!" he grumbled in annoyance and kept practicing until the dove was white and fully bird-like. I cheered and gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Now potions." He rolled his eyes and answered all my questions with an annoyed drawl. "Well that was boring, I'm not going to bother with DADA…so that's about it. Wait! What about care for magical creatures?" he waved his hand dismissively,

"I don't care about that. Anything else?"

I frowned at our list of classes, his electives were alchemy and wandless magic. I could help him with wandless magic seeing that I took it as well along with Divination but I couldn't help with Alchemy.

"Let's work on wandless magic."

I held out may hand and he gave me his wand. I put it in the back pocket of the muggle jeans I was wearing at the moment and looked down at the list of what he was supposed to be able to do.

"Okay it says we need to be able to move objects and…remove a jacket from a mannequin. Why would we need to know that?" I asked, slightly creeped out. Draco shrugged,

"It's just a way to prove that we can do something that complex without over doing it." I sighed and jogged down to the girl's dorm, returning seconds later with my worst jacket slung over my arm,

"You take to much off, you're dead got it?" his eye twitched and he nodded,

"Got it, only the jacket." I zipped up the jacket and waited.

It was the weirdest thing I had ever participated in. Even though he was three feet away he got the zipper down and pulled the jacket off me, almost taking my shirt sleeves with it,

"Hey! Nothing more!" he muttered and apology and got my jacket off, folding it up neatly and placing it at my feet,

"Nice, but that was weird."

He shrugged and looked at his alchemy book, flipping through it and studying it carefully. Now that I had nothing to do I simply dragged Draco over to the couch, ignoring his protests and sat him down letting him study in comfort while I curled up against him and took a nap.

"Morgan get up. It's time for dinner." I sat up and yawned,

"Really?" I asked groggily, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I heard Draco's breath hitch in his throat and I looked up at him in confusion, wiping my hair out of my eyes,

"You okay?" he nodded,

"Y-Yah, I'm fine. Let's go."

After dinner we walked back down, only talking to randomly ask each other questions, I asked Draco academic questions, Draco asked me questions on defeating magical creatures.

I went to bed, nervous about the next task.

I couldn't have asked for a more spirit lifting morning on the third task. Rita Skeeter posted a new article on Potter's supposed insanity. And we were having _fun_. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I would make faces at him and yell out random things about his 'berserk attacks.'

"Oh Draco! What if he goes berserk and attacks me tonight?" I wailed miserably,

"Don't worry Morgan, I'm sure he wont even make it past the starting line." I snickered and lowered my voice,

"You have potions next right?" he nodded, shooting another demented crazy face at the Gryffindor table before looking back at me,

"You going to read again?" I nodded, since I didn't have to take the exams (Yay!) I had been continuously reading up on creatures, hexes and counter curses.

"Vulpes, all of the Champions are gathering in the chamber off the hall." I looked up at Professor McGonagall in shock,

"The task isn't until tonight!"

"Yes but the Champion's families were invited to come watch the final task." I didn't even bat an eyelash,

"But my family didn't come and if they did I don't want to see them." She ignored me and shooed me away. I sighed and waved to Draco, trudging into the side room.

Everyone there had family; even Potter had the Weasley family. I sighed and sat down in a corner, flipping through a book. Finally the Diggory family took pity on me and Cedric came over,

"Hello Morgan, your family didn't show up?" I decided to not point out how obvious of a question that was and shrugged,

"I'm being raised by muggles at the moment, I don't mind." I stood up and greeted Mr and Mrs. Diggory politely,

"You are a nice girl, I haven't read much about you. What house are you in? You seem like you would be a nice Ravenclaw girl." I blushed and shook my head,

"No sir, I'm not in Ravenclaw. I'm a Slytherin." He blinked in shock,

"Well that was not expected, but anywho why haven't I heard much about you?" I frowned,

"I don't trust Rita Skeeter to not twist anything I say into total lies so I prefer to not be interviewed." He laughed heartily and I chuckled back,

"Smart girl! Are you prepared for the task coming up?" I continued to act,

"Well I hope so sir, I've been studying a lot but I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with the competition, being younger leaves me at a major disadvantage." I sighed pathetically, looking at the floor.

"So modest! I'm sure you'll be just fine, I'm sure you'll come in second! First of course will go to my Cedric." I internally rolled my eyes but looked up in pure joy,

"You really think so? You don't think _Potter,"_ I spat out his name, glaring in his direction, "Will somehow find a way to get through easier?" Mr. Diggory's face twisted in obvious dislike,

"I don't think so, my Cedric has beaten him once and will beat him again!" I shot Cedric a questioning look. He sighed,

"Quidditch, dementors, fell." I nodded over dramatically,

"Oh ya! I forgot about that."

I talked to the Diggory family for a while and found that Cedric actually wasn't that bad, though his dad seemed a little over protective and overly… proud? I don't exactly know what you call it. As we left I felt bad about being a jerk to him so I pulled Cedric aside.

"Hey uh… I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk for the past while, I guess I just never thought I should get to know you…sorry." I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet. He chuckled,

"Don't worry about it, I never really thought to get to know you either." I looked up at him and smiled,

"Maybe we could get to know each other after the competition's over." I smiled back,

"That's a good idea." I smirked at him,

"But you do realize I'm not showing any mercy when it comes to the task." I sang. He laughed,

"I didn't expect any and don't expect any from me." I gave him a wide-eyed look,

"I thought Hufflepuff were supposed to be kind and loyal!" he chuckled,

"But not when it comes to competitions." I laughed and we walked out, Cedric's dad was talking to Potter, clearly displaying his dislike,

"Do you mind if I call you Cedric?" he looked down at me (I hate being shortish) in confusion,

"Sure, why wouldn't you?" I shrugged,

"Slytherin thing, we usually call each other by their last names, or people we don't like. People also call some Slytherin's by their last name, like Potter calls Draco, Malfoy." he was smart enough to catch what I'd called Potter,

"Oh so you don't like Harry?" I shook my head,

"I've gotten fed up with his constant rudeness to Draco, I'm being hypocritical by being rude to him back but." I shrugged and Potter looked back at us, catching that we were talking about him.

"Are you talking about me?" I nodded,

"Yup." And turned back to Cedric offering no further explanation.

Potter and the Weasleys took a turn toward the Gryffindor tower while The Diggory family and I kept going down to the basement. When we came to my staircase I stopped and turned to them, smiling warmly,

"Thank you so much for being so kind to me. You saved me from more awkward moments sitting alone in a corner." I laughed.

"Oh it's no problem! You were very kind for a Slytherin." Mr. Diggory smiled and Mrs. Diggory nodded along with her husband,

"Uh thanks…I guess." Cedric rolled his eyes,

"Don't mind them, it was a pleasure getting to know you a little more." He smiled and put his hand out. I took it and shook his hand,

"You too, once again sorry for being a stereotypical Slytherin earlier." He shook his head and released my hand,

"Once again, don't worry about it. See you tonight." The family waved and I waved back, walking down into the dungeons.

I came into the common room and found, as always, there was almost no one there, just some first years hiding in a corner and Draco sitting in front of the fire, flipping through a book. I smiled and walked up, plopping down beside him,

"Hi Draco." I greeted happily, "How did your tests go?" he shrugged, his face showing no change in emotion,

"They were simple." He looked at me, his eyes cold, "How did you enjoy your time with Diggory?" I raised an eyebrow,

"Um…interesting? His parents saved me from sitting awkwardly alone in a corner. Why?" he didn't answer, looking back at the fire. I sighed,

"Don't tell me this a repeat of when you found out Potter asked me to the dance." No answer.

"Draco?" Nothing.

"Dracoooo." Nope.

"Draco!" Why the hell wasn't he responding? I scowled at him,

"Malfoy!" I snapped. He looked at me in shock, it must've been months since I called him that, "Now that I have your attention, why are you ignoring me?" he sighed,

"Do you like Diggory?" he hissed, glaring at me. I didn't allow my face to show any change in emotion,

"Do you really think I do? This was the first time I've actually had a conversation with him." His glare inched towards a 'Potter Glare',

"You didn't answer my question." I glared right back at him,

"Look. I just talked to him, no Malfoy I do not like him, yes I am going to call you Malfoy because you are pissing me off and do you really think I'm that much of a _slut_ to see a guy, talk to him and suddenly like him?" I stood up shot him another glare and stalked away, not letting him respond.

"_Damn does he really not trust me that much?" _I asked myself mentally as I walked through the corridors, hoping to avoid all people. I came to the bridge and stopped, staring out over the lake.

I stood there for quite some time, half of me really wishing Draco would come rushing up the bridge and apologize but he never came. I know I said I would call him Malfoy but I just couldn't, he was Draco to me now. I sighed and looked at the sun, it was almost time, I needed to go back to the Great Hall and get some food in me. I turned away from my view and walked back, my day had gone from good to terrible. _Fast. _


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter FF-

Disclaimer: _Chapter eight _

Chapter 18-

I walked through the halls and came to the great hall, everyone was feasting and having a great time. I sighed and sat down at the edge of the table, away from people. I ate in silence and people gave me space, passing off my behavior as nerves and I was perfectly fine with that assumption. Finally it was time,

"Would all the champions please report to the Quidditch Pitch, Mr. Bagman will meet you there."

It was then the nerves exploded in my gut and I felt the color drain from my face, I scrambled to remember all the spells I had brushed up on and took deep breaths. I stood up and walked forward, three tables were applauding loudly: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I looked back at my table and my eyes automatically sought out the platinum blond hair I had grown to know. I met his eyes and he smiled apologetically and mouthed,

"_Sorry for being a git, good luck." _I had to smile, the nerves becoming much more bearable. I loved how easily we could get over Draco's stupidity.

We walked out to the Quidditch pitch and I gazed at it in horror, how were going to get this down? The hedges were now at least thirty feet high and very thick. I barely heard the Professors tell us about shooting red sparks if we got into any trouble but I did hear it when Mr. Bagman amplified his voice and started the show.

"Tied for first place we have Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter with Eighty points, they will be first! In close second we have Morgan Vulpes with Eight one points," Ooo! So close! "She shall go shortly after, in third we have Victor Krum with eighty-five and fourth we have Fleur Delacour." I clapped along with everyone else as the names were called,

"Cedric and Harry, your up! Go!" he shot a blast of sparks into the air and they were off, what seemed like seconds later he shot more sparks into the air, signaling it was my turn.

I bolted into the maze, the farther I got the darker it got. I swore I pulled out my wand,

"_Lumos."_ Now I could see.

I ran until I came to a fork. I frowned and looked between to two, I heard the shot to signal Krum was in. I looked in between them and darted to the left.

Almost instantly I found I made the wrong choice. Devil's snare was everywhere, snapping at my feet and trying to wrap around.

"_Vivus Flammarium!" _

I drew a circle around my legs, creating a constant current of fire keeping the plants away from me. As I drew ahead I heard swearing and snapping. I signed and found Cedric fighting with all his might to untangle the plants from his legs. I pointed my wand at him and tendrils of fire shot away from my legs, breaking off the plant. He looked up at me and smirked,

"I thought you said you weren't showing any mercy." I laughed,

"We Slytherin have been know to lie. Let's go, we can figure out the trophy problem when we get there." We ran along side by side, my living flames wrapping around him as well so the Devil's snare wasn't even trying to attack us,

"This is a pretty handy spell." He commented. I laughed,

"It was and it will be." I extinguished it, leaving us with much less light them before.

Suddenly there was a snarling coming from the side and I spun around, looking at the disgusting face of one of the blast-ended skwerts. They were enormous, at least ten feet long my now. I yelped and jumped away, just as it's stinger landed right where I had been standing.

"It's huge!" Cedric gasped, shooting a stunning spell at it, which just made it wobble and blasted at us. we both jumped opposite directions but my pant leg caught on fire as did his sleeve.

"Uh… _Vivus ventus!" _I twirled my wand around, creating a mini tornado and pointing it at the skwert. It got sucked up and shot elsewhere. I shuddered,

"I am never going to be able to go to Care for Magical creatures again." He nodded, eyes wide. We turned and ran in the opposite direction of where the skwert had gone, almost running into Potter, he stared at us with wide, shocked eyes.

"Blast ended skwerts." I offered, panting,

"Just got away!" then we kept running, I don't actually know why I stuck with Cedric but I had nothing else to do. I skidded to a stop,

"Wait!" I put my wand flat on my palm, "Point me." it spun around and pointed straight in front of us, "We need to go northeast to get to the center, that's this way." I pointed to my right. He nodded,

"Got it, let's go." We kept running, thankfully not hitting anything else, until we heard a scream. My head snapped around,

"Fleur?" Cedric looked shocked. I shook my head,

"We can't turn back, she'll be fine the teachers will save her." Cedric nodded, glancing behind us again and again.

We turned a corner and I stopped, Cedric running into me. A little farther down was Krum and he had his wand pointed right at my chest.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!" I snapped but he didn't answer.

"_Crucio." _My eyes widened in horror and I braced myself, not this again, no, _no._

"Morgan!"

Cedric tried to block it but it was to late. I screamed and, for the second time in my life, I felt the Crucio curse. I don't really know what happened, all I felt was pain, excruciating pain.

"Morgan!" two voices called and I opened my eyes slowly,

"Maybe we should shoot the sparks." Someone said and I found my voice,

"You do that I kill you." I hissed, pushing myself up. I took a shaky breath,

"Are you okay?" I knew that voice, it was Potter.

"Don't worry about me, this is the second time I've faced that curse remember?"

"What? Second?" That was Cedric. I nodded,

"You weren't there? To bad. Anyway, help me up we need to get going." Cedric helped me up and I forced myself to stop shaking.

"Thanks." I didn't even have to ask what happened to Krum, he was out cold, probably hit by two stunning charms and Potter shot red sparks above him.

"See ya." I regained strength in my legs and sprinted ahead, "I think it's time we split!" I called behind me, taking the left again.

I went as fast as I could until I came to a sphinx. I skidded to a halt, staring up at her in terror…I didn't want to die.

"Hello child, you are very close to your goal, the quickest way is past me." I took a shaky breath and nodded,

"Then my riddle please?" she eyed me with those piercing golden eyes and nodded,

"First we wait, there is another close behind you." I turned around and I saw black hair.

"Potter." I nodded his greeting and turned back to the Sphinx.

"Now, here is your riddle:

_Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is."_

I thought carefully,

"Hm…" I saw Potter frowning at the ground, trying to think of another word but I figured it out. I smirked up at that sphinx,

"Before I answer I must know: do we both pass if one is correct?" the sphinx nodded,

"yes Child." I smiled,

"Then the answer is Language." Harry gaped at me. The sphinx smiled at me, stood up and allowed us to pass.

We both took out our wands and performed the point me spell so we both went right. I sprinted at top speed, trying to get there first but I was neck and neck with Potter. I saw the cup and I debated tripping him until I saw Cedric and something up ahead… _a spider! _

"Cedric look out!" I screeched.

He saw the spider and tried to back track but he was going to fast and fell. I gasped and skidded to a halt. Slytherin always (usually) stood by their friends, unless it didn't benefit us, which this didn't…STILL! Potter and I pointed our wands,

"_Stupify!" _

Nothing happened except for the fact it was now running at us. I swore and tried in vain to think of something. It attacked Potter and I jumped out of the way, the cup not even in my mind at the moment.

"_VIVUS TERRAM!" _I shouted pointing at the ground. A large spear shot out of the ground and impaled the giant spider. It screamed, twitched and died. I panted in horror,

"I now officially hate spiders." I gasped, looking at Potter and Cedric, they were in much worse shape than I was and Cedric was a lot closer to the cup. I sighed, know I had lost.

"Good job Cedric, you won." I said, forcing a smile. Potter nodded and I walked over to help him up, supporting his weight and not thinking about the fact I had hated him for the past…while. But to my surprise he didn't move to take the cup, he just stared at us,

"No." I gagged on air,

"Excuse me?" I breathed,

"You both saved my butt a few times, I don't deserve this." Though I saw him looking up at it with pure desire,

"That's not how it works, you won, take it." Potter hissed, his voice thick with pain. I nodded,

"Morgan, you shouldn't be giving up like this! You're a Slytherin!" he snapped at me. I shrugged,

"I've always been a weird Slytherin." He shook his head and walked closer to us,

"Go, take it." I shook my head,

"Potter, you go." He shook his head as well.

"All of us." I gawked at him.

"Y-You sure?" he nodded, limping away from me,

"We'll all bring back the victory for Hogwarts." Cedric and I stared at him, then at each other,

"You sure? I mean… this will be a shock." Potter nodded,

"I know, but we should. We all worked so hard for this." I smiled,

"I'm going to get so much hell for this from Slytherin." I joked,

"And my father will not be happy about me sharing the spot light." Cedric added, also smiling but we both took a step forward,

"I've always loved stirring up trouble." I said. Potter grinned and Cedric nodded,

"We're in." we said in unison.

Harry grabbed one handle, Cedric the other and I stood between them, holding the base. It seemed fine, nothing wrong until I felt like I was being pulled through a vacuum cleaner, dragged away from the maze.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter FF-

NO DISCLAIMER FOR YOU! _EventhoughIdon'townHarryPotter._

Chapter 19-

We all landed heavily and Potter almost collapsed if I hadn't jumped forward to support him.

"H-um…Potter! Are you okay? !" he nodded and smiled at me,

"No ones here, you can call me Harry." I blushed and looked around, we had been transported miles. I blinked,

"So…who knew the Cup was a Portkey?" they both shook their heads, as confused as I was.

"Maybe it's part of the task." Cedric said, looking around.

"I dunno, wands out?" Harry said, grabbing his wand.

"Wands out." I muttered, looking around fearfully, something didn't feel right about this place…

"We're being watched." I said suddenly, the wind had changed and my foxy nose picked up the fresh scent of a person, two actually.

"How can you tell?" Cedric asked, looking at me questionably. I shrugged,

"Don't ask questions but I'm an animagus, I smell two people and they are getting closer."

Just as I finished that a figure appeared in the mist, moving silently through the gravestones, he was obviously holding something or someone, I couldn't tell but it did look slightly like a baby. Cedric and Harry lowered their wands, looking between each other quizzically but my arm didn't move, I kept it pointed right at the approaching figure.

It stopped suddenly, six feet from us and I just saw Harry collapse, his hand flying towards his forehead,

"Harry!" I yelped, now saying that felt weird…ANYWAYS!

"_Kill the extra, tie up the girl." _A chilling voice said. Cedric didn't hear the voice but I sure did.

"Cedric!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _a blast of green shot at him and I dived at him but I was too late. The green light hit him just as I started to push him out of the way.

I screamed, staring with wide eyes as all the life bled from his eyes, leaving them cold and staring at the sky. I was frozen in terror so I barely noticed when black chains wrapped around my legs and arms until I was dragged backward. I yelped and fought to get back to the lifeless body of Cedric.

"No!" I screeched as the chains pinned me to a large gravestone.

It was an angel and her wings curled around and held me to her. I struggled, hot tears streaming down my face. Harry was being dragged over to a different gravestone, tight ropes tying around him.

"You!" Harry gasped.

Apparently he knew the shaking man…he kinda reminded me of that man Sirius Black told me about last year when I kept meeting him and giving him food, convict or not he was nice, I think he called him Wormtail.

Wormtail shoved something in Harry's mouth and turned and scurried over to me, shoving a piece of black cloth in my mouth as well. I started to try and swear through the material but it didn't really work so I gave up and fought to see what he was doing. It looked like he was dragging a _huge_ cauldron out and then lit a fire, my eyes fell on the little _thing_ he had been carrying, it was moving and it's movements portrayed intense annoyance,

"_Hurry!" _The voice demanded. The surface of the water in the cauldron looked like it was made of diamonds; if this weren't such a terrifying experience I would've said it was pretty.

"It is ready, Master." Wormtail stuttered.

"_Now…"_

Wormtail opened the robed and Harry and I screamed through our cloths. It was a serpentine-like child. It's skin gray and scaly, it's eyes red and overall _creepy._ He picked it up and dropped it in the cauldron. I don't know how but I knew Harry and I were thinking the same thing:

"_Let it drown! Let it drown!" _

But Wormtail was speaking, he sounded terrified:

"_Bone of Father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" _Dust rose from the grave beneath Harry's feet and into the cauldron. Wormtail's voice broke and he started to sob in between his words,

"_Flesh—of the servent—w-willing given—you will—revive—your master." _He took out a dagger and held out his hand, lifting the blade high. I yelped and looked away but I heard his scream, I heard something drop in the cauldron and I heard his moans of pure agony.

"_B-Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken…you will… resurrect your foe." _

I opened my eyes in shock and looked at Harry, just as Wormtail pulled the newly cleaned dagger across Harry's arm. He took out a vial and caught the blood, pouring it into the cauldron, now making it turn a bright white.

I would have given anything to find out that the ritual had gone wrong. I would've given up my other form, I would've given up being a witch and therefore giving up Draco, to know that that ritual had gone wrong. But it did. There was a man standing in the mist.

Wormtail got his robes and he stepped out. I stared at the thin, snake like man before me, the man who I knew could only be one person.

Lord Voldemort.

He stopped examining Harry and studied himself, then his wand. I swallowed painfully, hoping he wouldn't turn those dreadful eyes on me, but he did. He looked up and scanned me fully, my breath was coming in shallow gasps, terror filling my every bone. I needed to get out of here _now. _He smirked at me and I twitched. Then he tended to Wormtail, first calling his Death Eaters, my mother had told me a lot about the Death Eaters, funny fact, my father was a Death Eater…and then he met my mom and tried to leave…that didn't go over well.

Voldemort started talking to Harry about his history, about his parents and I would've been very happy to be left out of the conversation but was I? Of course not.

"And Morgan Vulpes, the last remaining of the Vulpes tribe and the daughter of Felix Arourus; a traitor. Thankfully all of my faithful family members are here!"

Suddenly there were black robes everywhere and all the Death Eaters collapsed on there hands and knees, kissing Voldemort's robes. I sneered at them and looked closely at all of the Death Eater's trying to spot someone I knew. In a flash of moonlight I saw platinum blond hair, and the dullest shine of gray eyes: Lucius Malfoy. I missed everything else that was being said, I just stared at him, this was Draco's Father…and for all I knew he was going to watch me be murdered. I half-way listened to the names: Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and of course, Malfoy. I didn't pay attention until he turned to me,

"You, my girl, will make me unstoppable, with the pure power of your other form I will finally be able to defeat Dumbledore and you…Harry Potter." I gulped, terrified.

"I may not have known about the true power of your other form when I murdered your mother but now I do, and I know how to use it." I felt rage boil up inside me but I kept silent, I had to.

"Be prepared, your death shall be slow and painful, like all others who have suffered under the Separation curse." He hissed and pointed his wand at me. _"Scindo."_

A flash of purple flew at me and I was forced to think fast. Time seemed to slow and I made my decision. I took one final breath and shifted my form, just as the curse hit me.

"What? ! _No!" _Voldemort snarled but then everything was black.

_Pain. _

_Ripping, tearing, agony. _

Layer by layer my fox form was ripped from me. All I could process was the pain, I don't even know what happened to Harry, I think Voldemort took all his anger out on him.

I knew my life would never be the same now, I was no longer a Vulpes… I would need to change my name…

_Unparallel agony. _

I'll think of that later.

This made the Crucio curse feel like getting tickled. My body was on fire and with every new wave of pain taking away a new piece of my fox the fire got hotter.

_Please kill me! _

Harry's POV

He was alive, Cedric was dead, Morgan was lying on the ground ( the statue had broke when Voldemort sent a curse at her but miss because he was so pissed) thrashing and screaming in pure agony and now I had to duel him.

Curses were flying everywhere and I think we were both distracted by Morgan's screaming. A strange thought wormed it's way into my head:

"_Malfoy's going to murder me when he learns about this." _But I shook that away, where did _that _come from?

But it was not as distracting as the golden dome my wand was creating, and all the people emerging from it. There was Cedric, Bertha Jones, Mother, Father and, strangely enough, a black fox.

I ran, I ran as fast as I could, sprinting over to grab the limp Morgan, who was very, very light and sprinting over to grab the lifeless body of Cedric, shooting wild jinxes and hexes at the Death Eaters and grabbed the cup, welcoming the feeling of the vacuum cleaner like feeling.

We landed on the ground and I just lay there, I dint want to get up, the events were still whirling around in my head and I felt sick.

"Harry! _Harry!" _

Dumbledore was staring down at me,

"H-He's back, Voldemort is alive." I gasped. Then Morgan stirred and I looked down at her, something was different…

Morgan's POV

Murmurs and screams were everywhere, why? What happened?

Then everything came back, Cedric, Voldemort, and my fox. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes and I choked on a sob.

"Morgan?" I looked up at Dumbledore,

"He's back." I whispered, "Voldemort is back." He nodded but acted like nothing happened,

"We need to get you to the infirmary." He looked up and waved someone over. I was lifted onto a stretcher and levitated through the people.

I started shaking, I felt empty, there had always been a gentle warmth in me that I knew was another life living within me, but now it's gone. I curled up and sobbed, not caring if anyone saw me.

They set me down and Madame Pomfery started looking me over carefully but saw nothing wrong, I knew she was confused,

"Fox…gone." I gasped. Her eyes lit up in understanding and she nodded,

"I think you could really just use some company dear, who would you like me to get?" I didn't think about what I was saying,

"Draco." She nodded and hurried off.

Draco's POV

I had been with the rest of the school, listening to Potter spill all sorts of nonsense about the Dark Lord returning when Madame Pomfery, who no matter how much I wanted to see Morgan I knew that I wouldn't be able to so I avoided, came running through the crowd, looking around frantically. Her eyes fell on me and she hurried over,

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to keep Ms. Vulpes company, there is nothing I can do for what has happened to her."

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but I was already being pulled away. As we hurried through the hall she told me,

"You know of Morgan's special condition correct?" I nodded, having a little trouble keeping up with the nurse,

"Well her other half has been stripped from her. This will leave the animagus very depressed and out of it, the only thing I can do is keep her company and try to kept her happy." I nodded, shocked and ran into the hospital wing, looked around and went over to where Madame Pomfery directed me.

I pulled the curtain back and stopped. Morgan was for one covered in dirt and blood and looked like she went through hell, but she was also staring at her hands with a totally lost expression. When she heard me come in she looked up and tried a smile but it didn't reach her eyes, they were empty and haunted.

"Morgan…" I didn't know what to say…me… Draco Malfoy, didn't know what to say! She shuffled over in the bed and patted the space beside her,

"Sit." Her voice was raspy, like she had been screaming for a while.

I sat down carefully, getting the feeling if I moved to rough she would shatter. As soon as I had sat down she moved and curled against my chest.

"Gone. She's gone." She muttered, her body starting shaking in silent tears.

I allowed her to cry, I didn't know what else to do so I just let her cry, resting my hand on her back and rubbing circles across it.

"Draco… he's back." She muttered out of the blue. I spoke softly, deciding to use a nickname that may cheer her up,

"Who's back Love?" she looked up at me with wide eyes and almost smiled,

"Voldemort," I twitched involuntarily, "He's back, he did this." She shuddered,

"They just watched…the Death Eaters just watched…how could they?" my body went rigid,

"Death Eaters…did you see…?" she nodded,

"Sorry." Morgan sobbed, pressing herself closer to me.

"Don't worry Love, we'll get through this, both of us, together."

My voice was laced with venom, mostly toward him, my own _Father_ who let this happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter FF-

Chapter 20-

It was only soon after I stopped crying did a silver wisp came floating in. It formed the shape of a serpent and opened its jaws,

"_Ms. Vulpes, come see me in my office, we need to discus what happened. And _only_ Morgan." _It was Professor Moody's voice. I frowned as it dissipated and struggled to get out of bed but Draco was up in a flash and holding me down. I scowled at him,

"Let me up, I need to go see Moody, Harry's probably there too." Sorrow welled up in my heart again, "Cedric should be too." I choked and took deep breaths, trying to compose myself.

Draco didn't seem intent on letting me go so I tried a different tactic. I quickly took his position, one knee on the edge of the bed, one hand on my shoulder, the other by my head. I mentally smirked and lifted my arms silently, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him down with as much force as I could. His eyes flew wide with shock as I kissed him but closed just as fast. As I expected his body relaxed, just a little, but just enough for me to push his shoulder over so I now pinned him. His eyes opened again and glared,

"Cheat." He hissed. I smiled and leaned down so I was not even in inch from his face,

"All's fair in love and war Draco." I breathed, kissed him again and got up, running out of the hospital wing.

I turned into Professor's Moody's room and instantly tried to turn around but he had already seen me.

"Ms. Vulpes! Stay." The door slammed shut behind me and I backed up against it in terror. Professor Moody had his wand pointed straight at Harry's chest.

"Morgan! It was him! He's a Death Eater; he put our names in the Goblet of Fire! It was all him!" Harry shouted.

I swallowed in shock and tried to get the door open, remembering I had left my wand in the hospital wing. The professor moved his hand and a chair zoomed up and scooped me up, taking me to where he could keep his normal eye on me.

"And you, you are supposed to be dead, you were supposed to give the Dark Lord power…I was glad you were optional though…I spent enough work on Potter…that Malfoy kid was helpful though…I'll have to contact his father to get him some praise…" my face screwed up in disgust but I didn't say anything.

Suddenly the door blew open and I yelped, trying to dodge, Professor Moody didn't though so the door rendered him out cold. I glanced behind me and saw Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I smiled happily and jumped up, scurrying around and hiding behind Snape who eyed me curiously,

"Ms. Vulpes…what are you doing?" I looked up at him,

"Hiding." I said like it was obvious and looked at Dumbledore.

I had never seen him so furious, there was no cheery twinkle in his eyes, no smile across his face, only pure anger. He walked over and kicked the unconscious body of Professor Moody over, Snape followed and I stuck right beside him, ignoring Harry's confused glances,

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Vulpes, please come with me." I stayed where I was, staring down at the fallen Professor.

"No." Dumbledore said, his voice much sharper then I'd ever heard, it was creepy.

I stopped listening to the other's conversation instead glaring down at this man: if it wasn't for him I would still be whole, Cedric may still be alive and none of this would've happened,

"Bastard." I hissed quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, Snape was looking down at me and his eyes held pity.

"You'll get over it soon." He said quietly and I snorted,

"Doubtful." He shook his head and hurried off, apparently he had been told to do something I hadn't heard.

I watched silently from a shadowed corner I had back myself into as Dumbledore opened a magic case, over and over, until he got to a ten-foot pit. Harry shouted in shock but I only blinked, compared to the rest of the day this was down right normal. I let my mind wander, I was curious why Draco didn't came after me but then I heard Snape's voice and I snapped back into the present,

"Crouch! Barty Crouch!" I blinked, wasn't he in the son of some guy in the ministry? A little elf came and latched onto his arm, crying about how he was dead.

Dumbledore forced a potion down the unconscious man's throat, just by the sight of it I knew it was Veritaserum: the most powerful truth telling serum there was.

I listened to his story in horror, that whole time, it was him. He was manipulating everything from behind the curtain, no one ever expected him, as much as I hate to say it but, from a Slytherin's point of view, he was good! When he had finished I shuddered in horror and glared down at him.

"Bastard." I repeated to myself.

"Minerva, would you stand guard while I take Harry and…Morgan are you still here?" I chuckled and stepped out of the shadows,

"Yes Professor."

"Good! Let's go, we will be taking a side trip to my office—" Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock,

"But Professor…" the Headmaster chuckled,

"Don't worry, she knows about Sirius, you were sneaking food out to him weren't you Morgan?" I blushed,

"He was starving." I muttered, earning a smile from Dumbledore and a small grin from Harry.

We came to the office and walked up the staircase, Sirius was there, he looked up and smiled at Harry, his eyes landing on me in confusion,

"You're that girl who helped me last year right?" I smirked,

"Glad to know you remembered me." I said jokingly. He tried to force a smile but he was to worried,

"Tell me what happened."

I shut down, all emotion fell from my face and my back snapped straight, I tried to back into a shadow but there weren't any, damn. Sirius glanced at me, to Harry to Dumbledore and back to me. Dumbledore took it upon himself to explain everything that Barty Crouch had told us. When he finished he faced both of us and I knew what was coming: Interrogation, joy.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened after you touched the portkey in the maze, both of you." Harry looked at me the same time I looked at him.

"Can't this wait 'till morning? !"

Sirius… I think I love you, in a fatherly sort of way…

But Dumbledore had suddenly gone deaf to all things Sirius so he still looked at us expectantly. Harry, after a little help from Dumbledore's Phoenix, started to tell everything that happened,

"—But I don't really know what happened to Morgan." He finished and all eyes fell on me. I swallowed, I didn't want to tell this but I had to. I looked straight at Sirius, he was an animagus, he would understand,

"He used the Separation curse on me." I said softly, his eyes widened in horror, all animagus knew about the Separation curse, it was kinda a given. I shuddered, my knees giving out and I just started talking,

"The pain… wave after wave of pain…the fire got hotter… I had to…he would've gotten the black fox—" I was cut off,

"I'm sorry but what about the black fox?" Dumbledore asked politely. I looked up at him and sang the old song I used to hear as a child.

Through the night the black fox shines

_her soul so bright, her fur so dark_

_bringing strength to her only one_

_the one who will keep her whole_

_Her presence brings hope to a time so grim_

_The shine of her eyes will lead the way_

_The black fox answers to only one_

_The one who goes by moon_

_Her power great_

_She leads them all _

_Her form of light out shines the rest_

_Never fear my dear she will not die_

_She will stay by your side_

_Never fear my child, my light_

_The fox of night will keep you safe_

_You are her kit_

_You are her life_

_She will never let you die_

I choked on my tears at the end but forced myself to end, she did die, she is no longer by my side, I failed everyone. I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You two have shown great bravery and it will not go unnoticed, but for now you both need rest, Morgan, I believe Mr. Malfoy will be waiting for you in the Hospital wing, and Sirius, would you like to come with?" Sirius shifted his forms and I whimpered pitifully. The dog looked at me and pinned his ears back sadly.

We walked out and his 'family' attacked Harry. I sighed and hid in the shadows, no one noticed me but both Harry and Sirius kept looking in my direction. I shook my head, Granger and Weasley hated me, which would've translated into their family's dislike of me as well. I felt pathetic so I slunk through the shadows sneaking into the Hospital wing without being noticed.

Dumbledore was right, Draco was sitting in the windowsill by my bed and glancing at the door continuously, his face showing his obvious displeasure at the Weasleys' arrival. I kept to the shadows still and not even Draco noticed me until I was a few feet away from him. He jumped and smiled, the dislike rolling off his face like rain,

"Morgan!" I smiled sadly and sat down on the bed, staring at the floor. Draco pulled the curtain closed and just sat next to me, not saying anything,

"She's gone." I whispered, "And he's back." If Draco was confused he didn't question me, "I had to sacrifice her…if I hadn't I would've died…" I looked up at Draco, tears once again stinging my eyes, "Am I selfish Draco?" he shook his head, wrapping his arm comforting around my shoulder,

"You did the right thing, if you hadn't he would've gotten the power and they would be down one more powerful witch to try and stop him." I smiled up at him,

"Thanks Draco." He smirked and nodded,

"No problem."

Suddenly I heard screaming voices: Fudge, Snape and McGonagall. They were saying something about dementors…and Barty Crouch. I gasped,

"He got the kiss." I breathed, not even he deserved that fate. Then they got on the topic of Voldemort and Death Eaters. Harry started naming names and I froze,

"I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Malfoy—" I looked up at Draco fearfully, Harry didn't know he was here. Draco's face was emotionless but his body was very tense, "—Macnair! Avery—Nott—Crabbe—Goyle—" I flinched at every name, I knew all of these people's kids, Zabini was a half-friend, so was Nott, sure I didn't like Crabbe and Goyle but I still knew them.

I couldn't listen anymore, I clutched myself to Draco's chest, who was listening very intently, and tried to block out what they were saying, I didn't want to hear this.

Finally Draco shook my shoulder,

"He left, I think you have a prize to get out there."

I shook my head, I didn't want to make myself know but he stood me up and pushed me out, being careful to hide himself. As I stumbled out everyone fell silent and looked at me. I blushed and tried to back away but every time I tried he would push me back,

"Uh…Morgan?" Harry asked, his face horrified, "Who was in there…with you …listening to everything I just said?" I swallowed and looked at me feet, not answering,

"It's nothing, he just forced me to come out here to get a prize I had no intention of getting, I'll be going back now…" I said awkwardly, trying to get back to the bed but Draco pushed me out again, "Draco!" I snapped in annoyance only to stop and look over my shoulder, at everyone who was staring at me (Not the teachers, they didn't care)

"Draco… as in Draco _Malfoy?"_ Mr. Weasley asked, just as shocked as everyone else.

I groaned and turned around, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him out, ignoring his quiet swearing. Once he was out in the open he stopped struggling and reverted back to the Malfoy everyone hated.

"Ya, I'm a Malfoy and no, Potter, I had no idea Father would be there." He leered, glaring at Harry.

I sighed and shook my head then I glanced over, a sudden movement catching my eye as Sirius transformed back into a man. Draco's eyes widened and he started to pull out his wand but I jumped him, grabbing his wand and holding it hostage.

"Draco! Calm yourself! He's fine." He stared at me like I was insane,

"Morgan, that's Sirius Black, an escaped convict from _Azkaban_." He stressed trying to get his wand back. I rolled my eyes,

"And your second cousin." I held his wand and placed it in my breast pocket, I knew he wouldn't take it then. I was right he simply scowled at me with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. I smiled victoriously back at him and looked back at Dumbledore and Sirius, who was glaring murderously at Snape, who was glaring back.

"Shake hands." Dumbledore said, I smiled, this should interesting. Sirius and Snape glared at each other and slowly walked forward, shook hand and let go as if the other had acid on their hands. I snickered at their actions and Dumbledore told Sirius to go hide,

"I'll see you soon Harry, and Morgan…it'll be okay." I nodded, smiling thankfully at him until he shifted and disappeared, Snape following shortly after.

"Good night you two, finish your potions." I raised an eyebrow… he never gave me anything… he waved and left, I would've liked nothing more then to disappear into my curtained off area but the Weasleys, Harry and Granger were all now glaring at us so I felt like I needed to say something and that something was:

"Will you stop glaring at us? ! Draco hasn't done anything and neither have I! I have had the god damn _worst _day of my life I don't want to deal with a bunch of people glaring at Draco and I _for no reason!" _I yelled. Draco smirked beside me and I waited for a response, I finally got one from Mrs. Weasley,

"Oh I'm sorry dear but, if you don't mind me saying, why would you be standing up for a boy who's Father did nothing to help you or Harry?" I sighed and waved my hands and Draco,

"Because this is _Draco _not Mr. Malfoy! Draco hasn't done anything wrong!"

I could tell that Harry, Ron and Granger would've really liked to contradict that but I wasn't in the mood. I glared at all of them and I saw them recoil from the venom and I spun on my heel, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him with me. I let out a long angry breath,

"It must suck to be hated for what your Father's done." I breathed, looking up at his storm gray eyes sadly, he shrugged,

"I've earned myself quite a reputation without him but it does get annoying." I leaned against him and frowned.

After a few minutes he cleared his throat and put his hand out, blushing a little,

"Could I uh… have my wand back?" I blinked and smiled,

"Oh ya! I forgot I had that!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out his wand, handing it back to him. He nodded and put it in his own pocket. I smiled and then there was a loud bang and I shot up, sticking my head out of the curtain to see Granger standing by the window. Even with my other form gone I still had exceptional senses and I frowned, it was that scent I kept catching every time I was around Rita Skeeter. I walked over and saw her clutching a small beetle. I frowned at it and then it clicked,

"Is that Rita Skeeter?" I asked. Granger looked at me in shock but nodded. I sneered down at the little bug and turned, walking away, once again, with everything that had happened today this seemed downright ordinary.

I shook my head and lay down on my bed. A small bottle caught my eye on the bedside table and I smiled, so I did have something.

"Night Draco." I said. He smiled and leaned down, giving me a gently kiss before standing back up,

"Sleep well Morgan." I took the potion and slipped into a dreamless sleep instantly. 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter FF-

Chapter 21-

The next few days were a blur, as soon as I went down to the common room I was swarmed, even though I was told that Dumbledore asked then to not ask Harry or I any questions but Draco stepped in and got rid of all of them besides Amanda, Ayla, Nott, Zabini and Zane.

"You can tell us! Really!" Amanda insisted, standing abnormally close to Nott. While Ayla clutched Zane's arm and Zabini stood there slightly awkwardly.

"I really don't want to talk about it, it's to painful." I shuddered and the girls nodded,

"Okay then answer us one question." Nott said, taking a step towards me and putting both of his hands on my shoulders, getting _really_ close to me, "Is the Dark Lord back?" I swallowed and looked him in the eyes,

"Yes, the Dark Lord is back."

They all (except Draco) recoiled in terror. I looked around the group, at least one of each of these kid's parents was a death eater: Amanda father, Ayla's father_ and _mother, Zane's mother, Nott's Father, Zabini's Father, Draco's father and my traitorous now dead father.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, looking at my feet.

"You had nothing to do with his revival, we just all have to hope he will be forgiving to our parents." Amanda said timidly. I nodded,

"He was, the only one he kinda snapped at was your Father Draco." I saw sick satisfaction swirl across his face but he dropped it quickly, good.

The final day was very sad.

We all sat at our house tables, not nearly as loud as usual when Dumbledore stood up—dead silence. He launched into a noble speech about the death of Cedric Diggory and what a great student he was. Sadness coiled in my heart, his death was my fault: I wasn't fast enough to save him. The sadness rose and I felt the burning in my throat, and I choked out a sob, inching closer to Draco. He put his arm around my shoulder and glanced at his friends worriedly. I wanted to stand but my legs wouldn't work. Crabbe and Goyle, being the idiots there were leaned across the table,

"Why is she crying?" Draco scowled,

"Because she witnessed his death." They blinked stupidly and leaned back. I heard Harry's voice and I looked up,

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." He said plainly. Dumbledore went on but I stopped listening,

"Is he really back?" Crabbe asked, eyes wide.

"Yes you dumbbells, he is." I snarled

"How do you know?" I stared at him,

"Because I _saw_ him?" I asked, outraged. I heard my name suddenly and I looked up,

"Some believe that either Harry killed Cedric or that Morgan killed Cedric and as planning to kill Harry, but Harry escaped, they are both lies, they fought bravely and they both escaped. Morgan sacrificed something very important to her, so Lord Voldemort could not become more powerful and Harry risked his life for Cedric, for that we honor them."

It was the strangest thing. I heard from Slytherin a loud chorus of 'Morgan' and no Harry while from the Gryffindor table I heard only Harry, not my own name while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff said both.

After we finished eating everyone hurried around to say their good byes but I just went down and packed up, staring around my dorm sadly, another year done, at least this year I wasn't going back with my adoptive family…I wonder what it will be like to see Mr. Malfoy. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. I dragged my trunk up the stairs and waited with everyone else.

xXx

We all boarded the train, trying to find a good compartment, Crabbe and Goyle had taken to following Draco again and I just ignored them and they ignored me.

After a few minutes Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stood up and muttered something about looking for Nott and walked out. I waited ten seconds before going after them, I knew they would be going to piss off Potter.

Oh how right I was. I heard Draco's voice from inside a compartment and I sighed, taking out my wand in preparation.

"You picked the losing side Potter! I told you to choose your company more carefully."

Oh Draco you really need to learn to shut up. I looked down the hall and saw the Weasley twins, wands out and discussing something. I sighed and waved my wand, creating an invisible wall in front of them then, just as Draco was saying something about Cedric being killed and all three of them preparing to shoot jinxes at the boys I waved my wand again, creating a protective shield around all three of them.

The Gryfinndor group was shocked,

"What just happened?" Harry asked, I could hear the anger in his voice and the twins were banging on the wall. I released it, shot them a warning glare and stepped into the compartment,

"Draco…" he jumped and spun around,

"Morgan…" he said, I swear I heard nervousness in his voice but I just smirked,

"You really should learn to keep your mouth shut, or _at least _keep your guard up! If I wasn't here you three would probably lying unconscious on the ground with tentacles growing from your face!" he cracked and smile and I walked closer, now looking at the Gryfinndors, the twins had walked in and were now scowling at me,

"And you guys should know how to hold your tempers, Draco was just being Draco. Really, you'll get in a lot of trouble going around jinxing people." I smiled and Draco wrapped his arm around my waist. The twins looked at his arm and made a face.

"You know, you used to be fun." I laughed,

"And now I'm a Slytherin, yet I will still play pranks if I felt like it, what does that say?" I sneered and turned around, walking away with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

We got back in the compartment and sat down, I took out a book and read, leaning against Draco. He talked to the two buffoons sitting with us for a while until I heard the compartment door open. I looked around, curious who it was.

"Morgan, we want to talk to you." Harry said stiffly, clearly uncomfortable. I sighed and closed my book,

"I shall be back!" I exclaimed, giving Draco a quick kiss, "Don't do anything stupid." He chuckled,

"No promises." I smiled back and walked out of the compartment,

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked but I got no answer.

Harry led me silently back to his compartment and shooed me in. As soon as the door closed I backed up against the wall, I tried my best to remain emotionless but a little glare made its way on my face. I tugged at my tie, drawing attention to its emerald color and waited,

"We want to apologize." Granger said, not looking at me. I froze,

"You want to what now?"

"Apologize, don't tell me Malfoy's stupidity wore off on you!" I pointed my wand at the youngest male Weasley's chest threateningly,

"Watch it." He put his hands up in surrender and I lowered my wand, keeping it in my hand anyways,

"Okay, so what do you want to apologize about? Being gits? Disrespecting my boyfriend over and over again?" all the Weasleys choked,

"_Boyfriend? !" _the twins and Ron said in unison. I blinked,

"Ya…you didn't figure it out for your self? Draco's my boyfriend, what of it?" Ron shook his head but I saw a very familiar twinkle in the Twins' eyes that I knew meant trouble. I watched them get up and walk over, both putting an arm over my shoulder,

"We just though—"

"—You were more into—"

"—Fun guys, like us." I laughed,

"Well you're to late, so back off boys." I teased, stepping out from their arms. I looked over and saw a victorious smirk on Harry's face,

"What?" I asked, frowning at him

"I just didn't think it would be this easy to get everyone to like each other again." I rolled my eyes and nodded,

"Sure, I'm just that much of an awesome person, now if you don't mind I want to change out of these robes, I'll be back in a few." I waved and walked out, going back to my compartment. I waltzed in and smiled,

"Everything's good." I announced, skipping over to my trunk and sitting down in from of it, staring at my clothes with a scowl.

What are you doing?" Draco asked from his seat.

"I don't know what to wear." I growled, but he only laughed,

"Whatever you want." I eyed him critically,

"Anything?" he nodded and waved his hand,

"My parents may be uptight but they know I already like you so you don't really have to worry about it." He said lazily, closing his eyes and leaning back. I shrugged and grabbed some clothes and hurried out.

I went into the girl's changing room and walked to an empty stall, taking off my tie and placing it next to me carefully then shedding the rest of my clothes, folding them up carefully. Next I pulled on a pair of white socks that went up to my knees and a pair of faded jean shorts. After I situated that I pulled a white tank top on, shook my hair out and turned to my tie. I smirked and pulled it over my head, tying it loosely around my neck and nodding, good. Finally I pulled on my black leather jacket, slipped my feet in my black shoes, grabbed my robes and walked out.

I jogged back into the cabin, a little surprised why every male that I passed kept stopping to stare at me and walked in disposing of my robes. Draco had his eyes closed; yet still talking to Crabbe and Goyle. When I walked in both of the boys started stuttering and staring at me. I blinked and looked down, why is it that every time I wear muggle clothes around wizards they act like that.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what is wrong with you?" he asked, opening his eyes. I pointed to them,

"They're creeping me out." I said pathetically. Draco stared at me with an open mouth…like every other male and I sighed,

"You wanna stop staring at me now?" he blinked and blushed slightly,

"Yah, sorry. The uh… tie is a nice addition." I smiled,

"Thanks! Well I'll be back, I wanna go find Amanda…" I muttered and walked out, going back to my other friend's compartment. I walked in and smiled,

"I am back!" I declared, sitting down next to Granger. I leaned closer to her, "Uh… why does every person of the opposite sex I pass stare at me?" I hissed, glancing around. She laughed,

"Because they think you're pretty!" I blinked and tilted my head to the side,

"So you guys think I'm pretty?" I asked, smirking because I knew I just put them in an awkward position. They just started stuttering so I laughed and waved them off, letting them get away with not answering.

The rest of the train ride was enjoyable; we played exploding snaps and talked about crazy things that had happened over the year.

When the five minute until arrival bell rang I stood up and waved,

"I've gotta go, bye, have a nice summer!" I said happily, getting return 'have a nice summer's.

I walked back to Draco's compartment and slid open the door, staring at the sight in front of me. Zane and Ayla were snogging in a corner, Amanda and Nott were snogging in a different corner and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were dancing around acting like idiots. I stared at them and took out my wand, muttering a revealing spell and waited. A green fog appeared in the room and I muttered another spell, expelling it from the compartment. I closed the door and shook my head, (A/N- Don't ask…I had a friend over…we thought it would be amusing…yah…)

"Once again, you need to keep your guard up!" I sat down and waited for the train to stop,

"What happened?" Amanda asked, blushing madly. I shrugged,

"I'm not sure, someone cast some spell and you all started acting strange." Draco sat down next to me and I curled up, my head resting on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up,

"So…where did you actually go?" he asked casually. I sighed,

"To see Potter and his fan club." I replied just as casually. I looked out the window and saw we were pulling into the station. I stood up and grabbed my trunk, hauling it closer to the door.

We stopped and I suddenly got _very_ nervous. I started fidgeting with my shorts and my hair, pulling on the hem of my shirt and my tie, hoping I didn't look too improper. Draco had gotten over his dizziness and was now laughing at me,

"You look fine! Stop fidgeting." I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling up at him,

"If you're sure." He smirked and put his arm around my waist comfortingly and we walked off the train.

We both scanned the crowd, he was looking for faces, I was looking for hair color. (I know it sounds weird but how many people out there have the same colored hair as Draco?) We both spotted them at the same time and I took a deep breath and held my head high, trying to appear confident.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head,

"No, let's go." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

We walked over to his parents and I bowed my head,

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said politely, giving them a shy smile. Mrs. Malfoy laughed, shocking me, I really expected her to be more like Draco when I first met him: cold, slightly rude and uncaring but she seemed kind.

"Oh dear, you're so nice! I can see why my Draco fell for you." Draco and I blushed,

"Mother…" Draco muttered.

"Don't worry Draco, I wont embarrass you."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and made a face in a way that clearly said 'you already did'. I muffled my laughter and looked at Mr. Malfoy, who was watching me with an amused expression. I wonder if he knew I saw him that night.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Vulpes." He put his hand out and I took it, shaking it with a smiled,

"You too sir, and please, call me Morgan, both of you." I looked at Mrs. Malfoy as well, releasing Mr. Malfoy's hand.

"Sure, well let's get going, our car will be waiting." I nodded and stepped back by Draco.

"Your parents are nice." I said quietly, but Draco didn't answer, he kept his gaze on his father, his eyes portraying anger. I put my hand on his arm and frowned at him,

"Don't." he scowled but stopped glaring at his Father.

We made it out of Platform 9 ¾ but I stopped almost instantly, all the color drained from my face.

They were here. My adoptive Mother and Father were there.

**A/N- REVIEW! I'm sorry if it's a little strange like that strange part farther up… but anyway I hope you liked it! **


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter FF-

Chapter 22-

It was as if Draco could sense my distress and he turned to me,

"Morgan?" I started to shake in fear,

"They're here." I gasped, staring at them in terror, so thankful they hadn't seen me yet.

"You mean…" I nodded,

"Mother and Father." I breathed, moving to hide behind him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tried to shield me from view but it didn't work.

"You!" Father shouted, stomping over towards me.

I whimpered and cowered closer into Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy hear the yelling and turned around, just in time to see Father grab my arm and pull me roughly away from Draco.

"You are coming back with us and you are going to be our slave, bitch." He hissed in my ear. I shook my head, my fear instantly translated into rage,

"I already am! Now let go of me!" I snarled, trying to rip my arm away, but I was to weak.

"Let go of her." A voice growled, scarier then I had ever heard. My head snapped around and saw Draco with his body tensed, his eyes blazing in rage.

"Oh so she's your toy? I guess you picked well, she's used to pain." He snarled at me, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Excuse me," all three of us turned to see Mrs. Malfoy, and she did not look pleased. "But what is going on here?" she said calmly but even I heard the hard edge to her tone. My Mother walked up with a smile,

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, we're just having a little trouble with our dear sweet daughter, she tried to run away and we were_ very_ worried." Her voice was sickly sweet, never allowing her façade to fall.

Draco now put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me backwards, releasing me from his grasp.

"Now look here you little brat, this is our kid and you should stay out of other people's business." Mother hissed, her voice still as sweet as it could be. Draco smiled victoriously and I saw Mrs. Malfoy march up, losing the politeness,

"Do not speak to my son like that, _ever._" She hissed, "Now, Draco, Morgan, lets get going, our car has been waiting for quite some time now."

I almost ran away, staying close to Draco,

"Wait!" everyone turned around to look at Father, " Where are you going? She's _our_ child and _we_ have direct custody over her." Mr. Malfoy spoke up for the first time,

"That may be so, but as she has told us you abuse her and she needs a nice relaxing summer, so shut your mouth and leave her alone." He said with a similar drawl that Draco had when he was mad or bored.

We finally made it out and got in the fancy black car that was waiting for us. I was so embarrassed that the Malfoys had to deal with them,

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." I muttered, staring at my hands.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure it was bound to happen sooner or later. How's your arm?" I lifted my sleeve to reveal bruises that were already forming in the shape of a hand. I shrugged,

"I'm fine." Then started to pull my sleeve back down my Draco caught my hand and studied them,

"This'll need a potion." He muttered, turning my arm this way and that. I blushed,

"No, it's fine." I pulled my arm back but I could tell it was only because he let go.

"Well that was a terrible way to start your vacation! Draco, when we get home I want you to give her the grand tour then you can decide what we should do Morgan." I frowned, I still needed to get Draco a Christmas present and his birthday was in a few days as well.

"Well I uh…need to pick up some things in Diagon Alley." I said shyly, glancing at Draco.

"Sure, we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Oh look! We're here."

I looked out the window and stared in awe. I was staring at a huge dark mansion, it rose up like a castle, four visible stories and a lot of windows. I could faintly hear a fountain in the background a huge cheesy smile spread across my face,

"It's beautiful." I breathed. Draco chuckled,

"It's not that much." I dragged my eyes away from his mansion and glared at him,

"Draco, I lived in an attic for the past seven years of my life, a _cottage_ is great, making this AMAZING!" I crowed returning my gaze to the window,

"You lived in an _attic? !" _I didn't take my gaze from the mansion,

"Ever since I got adopted." Mrs. Malfoy tuned in at that moment,

"You were adopted?" I nodded, politely looking at her,

"Yes, I lived with my parents for a very short time, before they were uh…murdered," I forced myself to not look at Mr. Malfoy, "Then I moved in with my Grandparents for a few years then they died or old age, after that I went to an orphanage for a year and then got adopted, I've been living with the Franks since then."

The car stopped and house elves swarmed us, carrying our bags away. I watched in awe and hurried after the rest of the family, who paid the elves no mind. We walked towards the doors and they opened without anyone opening them and the Malfoys didn't even blink. When the doors closed behind us and I stared around me.

"Wow."

The hall was magnificent, the floor was made of perfectly polished marble which sparkled in the dim light, leading towards a huge staircase. All along the walls were portraits, of who, I do not know. They all eyed me carefully but didn't say anything. Draco turned to me, half way down the long hall,

"Well? Are you coming?" I snapped out of my daze and hurried after him.

I got the grand tour, I saw the drawing room, the dining room (it seemed to fit about a hundred people), about fifty other random little rooms that were still more beautiful then I had ever seen, they even had a stable and a mini quidditch pitch, a _quidditch_ pitch! At the moment we were heading out back, towards the gardens,

"And this is our garden. We have a very large number of rare and exotic flowers and—" I cut him off,

"Draco, stop talking so formal, it's weird." He smirked at me,

"Fine, this is our garden, it has a lot of flowers and they are very nice." I smiled and looked around, colors bloomed everywhere, reds, blues, purples, pinks, oranges, yellows… I felt like I was standing in a rainbow,

"We also have a small maze…" at the word maze all the color drain from my face and I froze, "uh…but it's small and pretty boring." I nodded shakily, "Well uh…lets go see where you'll be staying." He led us quickly away from the gardens but I shot one last look at it, I do like the gardens, just not the maze.

Draco seemed to know exactly where his parents would be so he simply weaved through the halls, while I just followed, having no idea where we were. He stopped at a large oak door with gold handles and knocked.

"Yes?" the voice that was obviously Mrs. Malfoy called out,

"It's us." Draco answered. The door opened and we walked in.

"Hello dears! What do you need Draco?" she said with a smile, putting her book aside,

"I was wondering where Morgan would be staying." She nodded, putting her finger to her chin in thought,

"Well I wouldn't want her to get lost if you wanted to go somewhere…so how about the guest room connected to yours Draco?"

I blinked a few times, unable to tell if I had heard her right, she was suggesting that her fifteen year old son and his fifteen year old _girlfriend_ stayed in connecting rooms? That's not something you hear everyday. But I went along with it, Draco seemed pleased and I think I may need to remind him of what I told him earlier…

He led me through more hallways and I got confused again, finally he came to a large door made of black wood with silver handles and pushed it open.

"And this… is my room."

His room reminded me greatly of the Slytherin common room, except with a bed. His walls were a dark green with a silver border. There was actually a fire place with a nice comfy couch in front of it, made of black leather. The walls were lined with book shelves but he also had some games. Next to door stood a nice perch for Strix and a desk with spare parchment, quills and ink placed neatly on it. The most magnificent thing was the bed though; it was huge (much to big for one person). It sat regally against the back wall. It had black covers with silver pillows, from what I could tell the sheets were a dark green. It was overall gorgeous.

"Wow, you have a nice room." I breathed.

He smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the couch, I frowned but went along, part of me wanted to know if the bed was as soft as it looked but I guess I would have to find out some other time.

"So what do you think? Are you going to like it here?" I laughed, leaning against him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him,

"Of course I will! This place is amazing, and your Mother seems very nice…unless someone's mean to you, then she turns cold." He chuckled,

"Yah, Mother is kinda protective of me." He said embarrassed, I laughed,

"I think it's nice, anyways what should we do for the rest of the day?" he frowned and looked deep in thought,

"I'm not sure, there's a lot to do what do you want to do?" I tried to go through the tour and my mind got stuck on the stables,

"You wanna go back to the stables, I really do love animals." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smiled, he groaned,

"Great, now you have a 'look'." I batted my eyelashes and tilted my head innocently,

"What do you mean?" he shook his head,

"You know, that look that is completely irresistible." I smiled,

"Good to know, good to know." He sighed and shook his head,

"Probably shouldn't have said anything." I giggled,

"Well I'm just glad you find me irresistible." I eyed him with a smirk, "Apparently so did most other males on the train after I changed." I waited for his reaction and got one immediately. His body went rigid,

"What?" he hissed, I kept playing innocent,

"Yah, it was the strangest thing, when I walked down the hall all the guys would stop and stare at me." I smirked, "Even Potter." His grip tightened around my waist protectively.

"Oh really…" he growled. I smirked and nuzzled into his neck,

"Don't worry Draco, I don't care for any of them." He relaxed slightly but his face was still angry. I sighed and turned to face him,

"Now don't get jealous on me, I only love you." His eyes grew wide,

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him.

"You know, now I don't want to go to the stables." I said, curling up closer to him. He chuckled, his thumb tracing tiny circles on my side.

I looked around the room again and my eyes focused on the bed…I needed to know! Without warning I stood up and walked over,

"What are you doing Love?" a tiny shiver ran up my spine at his new nickname for me and I smiled at him over my shoulder,

"I just want to know if your bed is as comfortable as it looks." He laughed and shook his head, standing up and following me. I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled, swinging my legs over and sighing in content,

"So…comfy…" Draco snickered quietly to himself and sat down, the bed shifted under his weight and I stretched out to grab his arm, pulling him down next to me.

"Will my bed be this comfortable?" he shrugged,

"Not sure, I don't go in that room much, do you want to go see it?" I shook my head and laid my head on his chest,

"Naw, it's to comfortable here." He laughed and placed one of his arms under his head, the other across my waist.

"So is this how we're going to spend our summer?" I laughed,

"If you want." I purred, running my hand over his chest. His breath hitched but he seemed to remain calm,

"What? So your allowed at act like a sixteen year old girl but I'm not allowed to act like a sixteen year old boy?" I frowned,

"Hm… that sounds about right!" he sighed in disdain and we heard a knock on the door.

I scrambled to separate myself from Draco but he didn't seem to mind, and he felt that I _shouldn't _move, so he kept a firm grip in my waist, only allowing us to sit up

"Come in." he called lazily and his father swept in, he didn't even blink at our positioning,

"Dinner is in twenty minutes, I suggest you prepare, we have guests." I froze in shock, guests did he mean…

"Yes Father." Draco said and we both got off the bed, me following in a daze. Mr. Malfoy left and I looked at Draco fearfully,

"Guests…does he mean Death Eaters?" Draco shrugged,

"I'm not sure, I'm usually just there to make a good impression not matter who they are." I nodded and scrunched up my face, trying to remember what my grandparents told me on manners,

"Children are there to be seen but not heard, especially women." I muttered, starting to pace, "Only speak when spoken to… agree with whatever they say, but subtly…look pretty but not provocative… don't stand out to much…and remember all table manners, which are… sit up straight… keep elbows off the table…keep your hands off of your lap…never take seconds unless asked to…" I frowned, wracking my brain for anything more, "Is that it?" I looked over at Draco, he nodded mutely, "Good." I let out an apprehensive breath, and asked the girliest question I have ever asked, especially to a guy,

"What am I going to wear? I don't have any gowns…"

Draco gawked at me for a few seconds before smirking; leading me through a side door, which I guess was to be my room and led me to a large wardrobe,

"Pick whatever you like."

A huge smile lit up my face and I starting flicking through, they were mostly greens, blacks and silvers with an occasional crimson, purple or blue in it. I pulled out my three favorites: a floor length strapless sliver dress that would look like liquid silver on me if it fit right, a ankle length dark green dress with off the shoulder straps and a very tight looking black dress that would go down a little past my knees.

"Out." I commanded, looking at Draco. He made a face very similar to a pout and walked out.

I tried on the green dress first, it was pretty but it looked very strange against my black hair and pale skin, making me look a little green myself. I tried on the black one next, but I couldn't walk right, so that one was out. Finally I turned to the silver dress and pulled it on, zipping it up to the best of my ability and looking at myself in the mirror (It was also silver, it's legs being snakes) I had to move to make sure the person I was looking at was in fact me.

The dress really did make it look like I was wearing a dress made out of liquid sliver, it moved with my body perfectly, showing off all the right curves.

A quick glance at the clock showed we now had about ten minutes to get down to dinner. I slipped on a pair of black flats and opened the door,

"Draco could you—" he looked up at me, startled and in the middle of putting a shirt back on. I blushed a deep shade of red and backed up, "S-sorry… I shoulda knocked." I muttered, backing up.

"It's fine Love, what do you need?" his shirt was still unbuttoned so I eyed him carefully and turned around,

"I need help with the zipper." He walked over and gently tugged the zipper over my back, his hands trailing back down my spine, sending chills up it,

"You look beautiful." He breathed in my ear, sending more chills all over my body,

"T-thank you." I gasped, turning around to face him. "You look quite nice as well."

I regained my confidence and smirked, placing my hand lightly on his bare chest, I had always been told that I had cold hands and I saw goose bumps rise on his skin.

"Mmm, well uh, I should probably finish getting ready." I smiled,

"Fine, I'll just sit on your bed and watch you." He raised and eyebrow and I went and did just that, crossing my legs and doing just watching him.

It took much longer than it needed to, his eyes kept drifting to me and lingering there. I smiled,

"Ready yet?" he nodded, buttoning his cuff.

He looked very handsome, he wore a crisp black suit and white shirt, his hair was slicked back even more perfectly than normal and his face was more emotionless than usual.

"Let's go." I nodded and looped my arm through his, matching my face to his, emotionless and cold.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter FF-

Chapter 23-

We walked gracefully down the stairs and as soon as I saw who was there I relaxed slightly, it was people from the ministry, I saw the minister of magic himself and another wizard and two witches.

"Ah Draco, Morgan, how good of you to join us." Mrs. Malfoy said with a small smile. I dipped into a small curtsey,

"I hope we're not late." I said, my voice held no emotion and Mrs. Malfoy seemed a little surprised but took it all in stride,

"Not at all, let me introduce you to our guests, Draco Mr. Alistar wants to see you." Draco nodded, bowed his head to me politely and walked off.

I walked slightly behind Mrs. Malfoy, listening to what she said carefully,

"This is Dennis Frankpatrick, he is in charge of the international wizarding library." I bowed my head,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir." I said sweetly,

"The pleasure is all mine Miss…"

"Vulpes, this is Morgan Vulpes." Mrs. Malfoy said with a air of command around her.

"Ah yes, Miss. Vulpes, you were in the Tri-wizard tournament. Can you believe the insanity the Potter Boy has been sprouting?" he said coldly,

"I'm sorry sir we were attacked and I was rendered unconscious so I do not really know what happened during the period of time that he is speaking of." I lied smoothly, not wanting to get on the wrong foot with anyone.

"That's to bad." He glanced over my shoulder and smiled welcoming, "Robertson! Come and greet our hosts!" he waved the man over and I bowed to him,

"Nice to meet you sir." I said.

That was the evening. I acted as polite as I could but it growing more and more boring. I sighed and waited for the dinner to be over. Draco seemed to have the same idea, he had managed to get a seat next to me and his leg kept brushing my own, keeping me awake and giving me something to focus on. Once when no one was looking at us he turned to me and mouthed,

"_Thirty minutes." _I smiled and nodded, turning back to my empty plate, no one had offered me seconds and I was hungry, looking forward to the snacks I had upstairs.

After the slowest thirty minutes of my life Mr. Malfoy stood up,

"I would like to thank you all for coming, Draco and Morgan will escort you out." I stood on cue and smiled,

"Right this way please." I said sweetly and, with Draco by my side, we led the small group out to the front door,

"Thank you very much for coming." I said,

"It was nice to see you again." Draco said with a bow.

They all muttered varying terms of thanks yous and good byes before apperating or flying off. I sighed and turned back inside,

"Well done you two, you may go upstairs now." Mr. Malfoy said coolly.

"And get some rest, we leave for Diagon Alley early." My eyes lit up and I smiled at Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco and I walked upstairs,

"How many times do you have to do that?" I groaned, he shrugged,

"A few times a month probably." I made a face,

"Which means I have to do that a few times a month." He smirked and shrugged,

"Possibly." I groaned again and walked into his room, flopping down on the couch by his fireplace.

"We should get ready for bed." Draco said with an amused smirk on his face. I sighed and pushed myself up turning so my back faced him.

"Zipper." His hands carefully pulled the zipper down and once again traced his hand over my now mostly bare back, save for my bra strap. I turned around and blushed,

"Thanks Draco." He smirked,

"No Problem Love."

I gave him a sideways smile and walked into my room, going over to my bag and pulling out my PJs. I dropped the dress on the ground and took off everything else, pulling on my black shorts and white tank top I used as PJs and walked over to the connecting door, deciding to knock this time,

"Come on in." his voice said through the door. I opened it and walked in only to blush and almost run back out,

"You know, I knocked to make sure you _were_ decent yet I still see you without a shirt." I commented, trying to actually look him in the eyes and not ogle at his well-toned torso.

"Whatever, now what did you want?" I blinked in confusion,

"Huh? Oh yah! I wanted to say good night." He smirked,

"Good night then." I turned and walked back into my room, laying down on my bed, it was just as nice as Draco's. I sighed in happiness and cuddled up to one of my twenty pillows,

"_Kill the extra." _

"_No! Don't kill him!" I screamed but, no matter how many times I lived through this, he was still killed. A green flash shot by and hit Cedric. _

_A high pitched scream I recognized to be mine ripped through the night. _

_The scene changed and the pain of the Separation curse flared up inside me. I screamed more, thrashing against the pain. _

_I dimly heard the song of the Black fox and my fox form appeared in front of me. _

"_How could you?" she hissed, "How could you sacrifice me for your own selfish purposes? HOW COULD YOU? !" she screamed. I tried to reach for her, my body still withering in pain,_

"_No! I-I had to…he would've taken you!" but she was fading away from me. I screamed,_

"_DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" But she was gone, I cried, my sobs twisting into screams as another wave of pain washed over me. _

"Morgan. Morgan! MORGAN!" I shot up, panting and staring into silver gray eyes. "Morgan, are you okay? You were crying, and screaming and talking…" I swallowed shakily,

"She left me again… she blamed me…I knew it…I _was_ acting selfishly." I sobbed, Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder,

"No she doesn't, she would be proud of you for being so strong, it was only a dream." I curled closer to him,

"Thank you." I breathed. He gently forced my chin up and wiped away my tears,

"Don't mention it Love. Do you want me to stay here for the night?" I blushed and nodded,

"If it's not to much of a bother, I can find a potion to help tomorrow." I muttered, he didn't answer he simply pulled the covers back and slid in beside me.

"Sweet dreams." He said with a slightly threatening tone to his voice. I smiled and curled against his chest, his arm draped gently over my waist,

"Sorry for waking you." I yawned. He grunted and once again didn't answer. I heard his breathing even out and realized he must be asleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes, matching my breathing to his and fell back asleep almost at once.

"Well isn't this cute." A voice said, breaking into my sleep. I moaned in annoyance and curled up closer to my 'pillow'.

"Quiet Mother, she had a nightmare, I had to wake her up and she wanted me to stay." How strange, my pillow could talk, and its voice sounded a lot like Draco's.

"Well we need to get going, it's almost nine, which is when we were _supposed_ to leave." My pillow chuckled,

"I'll wake her up, we'll meet you in the main hall in fifteen minutes." I heard footsteps walk out and I sighed happily, I felt bad for that girl who had to get up.

"Morgan, Morgan get up." Oh the irony.

"Leave me alone talking pillow, I want to sleep." I groaned, curling up closer,

"So that's all I am now? A talking pillow? Come on Morgan, get up, we're going to Diagon alley in fifteen minutes." I growled in annoyance and sat up, blinking and trying to wipe sleep from my eyes, automatically I fixed my shirt and focused on my supposed pillow,

"Draco?" he smirked,

"No, I'm apparently your talking pillow." I frowned at him and last night's nightmare swarmed back to my head,

"Oh… right…nightmare…you stayed… oh…" I looked him over quickly and blushed, scrambling away, he was only wearing a pair of shorts…or at least what I _hoped_ was just a pair of shorts.

"Well now that you're fully awake, get ready, we're leaving in about ten minutes." He got up, smirked at me and walked back to his room.

I shook my head and walked over to my trunk, taking out a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut gray shirt with a purple snake wrapping around a heart with an arrow through it. I quickly brushed out my hair, my eyes lingering on my stubbornly white streak of hair. I sighed and knocked on Draco's door,

"You ready yet?" I called.

"Yes," he opened the door and walked in, "Let's go, I think we're taking Floo powder." I stuck my tongue out, scrunching up my nose, I hated Floo Powder. We walked down the stairs,

"So what are you looking for?" I grinned at him secretively,

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I purred. He rolled his eyes and we turned the corner, coming to the main hall,

"Perfect timing, let's go, we're traveling by Floo powder." Mr. Malfoy said shortly, dressed very nice. I nodded and walked towards the large fireplace, Draco by my side,

"Draco, go." Draco stepped forward obediently but I noticed a tiny glare he shot at him, so he was still mad at his Father…

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted after throwing a handful of powder in the fire. Then he was gone.

"Mrs. Malfoy…" I turned to her, I didn't know what to get Draco, the Firebolt was a okay idea but I don't know…it didn't seem right. She looked at me after Mr. Malfoy disappeared in the fire,

"I want to get Draco a late birthday present and a _really_ late Christmas gift, but I don't know what to get." She gave me a kind look,

"Don't worry, Lucius and Draco are going off by themselves so I could come with you and help you get something for him." I smiled,

"Thank you very much Mrs. Malfoy." she nodded and I walked to the fire, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and throwing it in the fire,

"Diagon Alley!" I commanded and got sucked up, spinning quickly.

I stepped out and dusted myself off,

"Still hate that way." I muttered, stepping beside Draco to wait for Mrs. Malfoy.

She stepped out and dusted herself off, her face was already set in the usual Malfoy sneer that they all wore in public, except for Mr. Malfoy; he wore it all the time.

"Well, Morgan let us go, we shall meet you two back here at two o'clock." Mrs. Malfoy said, receiving a stiff nod from Mr. Malfoy,

"See ya later Morgan." I nodded at Draco and we went in opposite directions, Draco and Mr. Malfoy were heading towards Knockturn Alley while Mrs. Malfoy and I were heading towards the shops, after stopping into Gringotts of course

"Let me see, Draco hasn't been hinting about anything, let's see what we can find." I chuckled and we walked into a random store. I walked around randomly,

"Mrs. Malfoy, does Draco wear jewelry?" Gazing at a display case,

"Well I've never seen him wear it but I'm sure if you gave it to him he'd wear it." She looked down at the case where I was looking at a tiny simple onyx dragon coiled around an emerald flame.

"I think he would like that." she said. I smiled at her and bought the charm, along with along silver chain. We went to a bunch of other stores, I found a potion to help with dreamless sleep and kept looking for another gift for Draco.

"Are there any books he wants?" I asked randomly,

"Hmm… well I know he likes potions, why not give him a potions book?" I shrugged, "or a…" I stopped, looking inside a store called 'Memorium,'

"Mrs. Malfoy, I think I found something." She turned around in confusion but I walked into the shop,

"Hello! Looking for a special gift for a special someone? How about a monologue of all your memories and feelings towards that person?" I smirked, I had hated Draco for a while so this should be funny.

"I'd love to get one." I said, staring at the overly hyper store keeper, she was smiling and had red hair, freckles and green eyes so she looked like another Weasley.

"Great! How pinpoint would you like it?" I frowned,

"Explain." I said, she laughed,

"There are three choices, a simple diamond globe that shows a array of colors that represents each feeling, a small mirror that shows colors and the occasional image and finally the picture frame, it looks like a alternating photo, going through the time line of your relationship, or as long as you knew the person." I smirked,

"I would like the picture frame, with events starting around October last year, don't want the hatred to spill into it," I glanced at Mrs. Malfoy who looked confused at my statement,

"I didn't get along with Draco for a while until he backed off a little and became a little more helpful towards me." she shrugged,

"That's great!" the woman said, "Just come this way and I'll transfer the memories into the frame, don't worry, you'll still remember is all too!" she sang and ushered me into a back room, "Now sit down here…" I sat down and looked at the woman with a bored expression on my face and she took out her wand,

"Here we go!" she pointed at my head and all my emotions and memories from since I started liking Draco flashed through my head then it stopped, leaving me with the lingering feeling of affection… and a headache.

"There we go! Now choose a frame!" a swirling mass of silver orbited her wand and she used her other hand to point out a array of mirrors. I frowned and pointed to a black one with delicate swirling designs.

"That one." She smiled and pointed the wand at the frame,

"That will be fifty galleons." I handed over the money without blinking and taking the frame, which was already displaying different images, at the moment we were arguing. I smiled and put it in my bag.

"Will you look at the time, it's one thirty, would you like to get something to eat?" I started to decline but my stomach decided to speak for itself and gave a loud grumble. I blushed,

"Maybe a little food would be good." I said with a laugh. She gave a small smile and led me off to a place that served sandwiches. We walked in and I got a simple ham and cheese while Mrs. Malfoy got some fancy thing with roasted red peppers and pesto.

"Did you get what you were looking for Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked, nibbling at my sandwich. 

"Yes, and I'm sure Lucius and Draco did as well." She gave me a dazed look, "Actually I don't even know what Draco was looking for." I smiled,

"Well he said a while ago that he was going to give me three presents, one for my birthday, one for Christmas and one for missing both." She shook her head, gazing into the distance proudly,

"That Draco, he always knows what to do." I smiled and nodded,

"Yah, he is something." I said dreamily.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW!

Chapter 24-

We got back to the house at two-ish and I carefully hid Draco's presents in my trunk, before walking back out to greet him.

"Hi Draco." I said, dropping own next to him on the couch, "Find everything at Diagon Alley?" he nodded, holding up a book,

"Yes, you?" I nodded, taking the little potion bottle out of my pocket.

"Great."

We went silent, and I fell asleep again, not plagued by nightmares.

I woke up and found Draco had fallen asleep as well. I smiled and wiggled my way away from him, walking over to his writing desk and deciding to write to some of my friends.

I wrote to Amanda, Ayla, Harry, Zane, Blaise and Nott, all asking how there summer was going but leaving out what I had been doing, talking vaguely about going to Diagon Alley and picking up some things. I found Nevarea who must've appeared over night and tied three of the letters to her and the other three to Strix,

"Take these to Amanda, Ayla and Harry, and these three go to Nott, Blaise and Zane." I told the birds and let them outside.

They flew away and I sat back down, deciding to draw a little. I drew the view from the window, the trees and the gardens.

Once I finished I glanced at the clock, it was almost five, I think I need to wake Draco up.

"Draco." I said quietly, shaking his shoulder he grumbled and blinked open his eyes,

"What?" he growled tiredly,

"Look, I know you must be tired because I woke you up last night, sorry about that, but you need to get up." he scowled at me and sighed, adjusting his position so he was more comfortable and gazing around in confusion,

"What time is it?"

"Five." He was very awake all the sudden,

"FIVE? !" I nodded,

"You looked like you needed your sleep so I let you, but I think dinner's in an hour or so." He took a deep calming breath and nodded,

"Right, so what now?" I shrugged,

"I'm not sure, I—" suddenly and owl flew through the window and landed on my shoulder,

"Hmm…I wonder who this is from." I untied the letter and the owl flew off, without accepting a treat or water. "Odd." I muttered and looked at the envelope, I didn't recognize the writing, it was a slanted scrawl, most people I knew had fairly nice handwriting. I opened it up and read it, Draco had picked up his book again and was reading.

Morgan-

I want you to know that a group will be coming to pick you up on the twentieth of August, we will be taking you somewhere to stay with Hermione, the Weasleys and Harry, make sure you're prepared.

RL

RL, who was RL, and why were they coming to get me, besides no one knew I was at the Malfoy Manor besides me and the Malfoys. And even worse, August twentieth was the day I was planning on giving Draco his presents, I couldn't leave! I burned the letter and shook the thought out of my head.

"Who was that?" Draco asked, not looking up from his book,

"I don't know, and I really don't care, they were talking about picking me up so…for all I know they're rapists."

I shrugged and played idly with my necklace then stopped and unclasped it throwing across the room. Draco looked at me in confusion,

"I wear that stupid thing in shame, it hides my scars but I put them behind me, so I'm getting rid of that thing too." I growled, glaring at the necklace, which had broken when I threw it.

"Glad to see you getting over that." I smiled,

"It was a little random though." He nodded, cracking a small smile.

An hour later we went down to dinner, dressed casually since there were no guests and ate in silence, then we went upstairs.

"Night Draco." I said, grabbing my potion and staring at it in disgust.

"Night Morgan, sleep well." He smirked, "Will I need to comfort you again?" I laughed,

"If this potion works then I won't have to bother you again." His smirk grew and he wrapped his arms around my waist,

"It was no bother." He purred. I blushed and pulled out of grip,

"Night." I walked into my room and gulped down the potion.

Almost instantly I felt its affects and my eyelids started to droop and I collapsed on the bed, falling asleep, with thankfully no dreams.

xXx

Days passed quickly until the day I had mentally scheduled to give Draco his presents arrived. I got up extra early and got dressed, I wore a short black mini skirt and a white belly shirt with a snake running up the side and curling around to rest in the center of my chest, then ran downstairs.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" I called quietly. She looked up and smiled,

"Hello Morgan, you're up early." I nodded,

"I wanted to know what we were doing today, I was going to give Draco his presents today and I wondered if there's anything I need to be aware of." She nodded,

"You two enjoy the day together, tonight some of his friends over for a dinner, it also gives us a chance to talk to their parents." She went back to whatever it is she was doing, "Oh, and let him sleep in a little more." I smiled and jogged back upstairs, only to be greeted by five owls. I quietly yelped and grabbed the letters and got rid of the owls.

I flipped through them, they were all for me.I blinked in confusion and ripped it open,

Morgan-

Our group went to get you this morning but you weren't at your house! Please, tell us where you are!

Hermione

I got that same thing from Sirius, Weasley, the twins and RL.

All those people who wrote to me-

I'm not staying at my house this summer but I am okay. I'm staying with Draco at the Malfoy Manor, so I doubt you'll be able to get me. I can visit you though, wherever it is you are, and see what's so bloody important.

Enjoy your summer- Morgan

"Nevarea!" I hissed, my raven flew in and landed on my shoulder, "Take this to Granger." I said, tying the letter to her leg and sending her off.

I glanced at the clock, only six, I think I'll let him sleep in until nine or ten. I grabbed a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and read through, looking for any of those articles that made fun of Harry, I may not hate him but It's still funny to read what people say and to share then with Draco to see his reactions to it.

I read the entire article front to back, trying to stifle my laughter when I got to anything funny. When nine thirty came around I stretched and walked quietly over to Draco, who was still sleeping peacefully and slid into bed next to him. Even in his sleep he rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I chuckled and kissed him softly,

"Time to get up Draco." I said softly. He groaned and tightened his grip on my waist, opening his eyes slowly only to yelp and jump back. I laughed,

"Surprised? I'd say you are." He shook his head,

"Yah, I just didn't expect you to be so close." I giggled,

"Happy Birthday." We sat up and he tried in vain to fix his hair. "Draco, it's no use, give up." he sighed,

"You do realize my birthday was a few months ago right?" I shrugged,

"I don't care, I was stupid and missed it so today is your unofficial birthday, some friends are coming for dinner tonight too." He frowned,

"Whatever you say, let's go practice Quidditch ." I smiled,

"That means I need to change." I muttered, straightening out my skirt, his eyes trailed down my body and smirked,

"Too bad, you look nice." I smiled and blushed,

"Why thank you." I chirped, getting up and walking back to my room, quickly changing into a pair of pants, shouldered my broom and walking back in, I've now seen Draco without a shirt so many times I didn't care any more, I was just happy I always somehow avoided seeing him without his _pants_.

"You ready yet?" he finished buttoning up his shirt and scowled at me,

"You move to fast." I rolled my eyes,

"I've been up since five forty-five." His eyes clearly showed his surprise but I just laughed at him,

"Let's go." He grabbed his broom and walked out, me following right behind him.

We got out to their mini Quidditch pitch and mounted our brooms, flying up into the air. As soon as we were high enough he took out a special snitch that stayed within fifty yards of its released position. He darted around after it and I made it my goal to annoy him and dive in front of him every time he got close to catching it again.

"Morgan!" He growled in annoyance after I messed him up again. I gave him my look,

"Yes Draco?" he shook his head,

"Stop messing me up." I sighed,

"Fine Mr. Fake-Birthday boy." I drifted up as high as I could go and resumed my relaxation position, watching him chase after the snitch, catch it, and release it again.

After a while we got bored and hungry so we drifted back down to the ground, the snitch was safely back in his pocket and he looked pleased with himself. I smiled at him,

"Let's go eat." He nodded, his stomach giving off a growl.

After we ate (a long list of fancy food I had never heard of) we went back to his room, where he read the Daily Prophet and any letters that had arrived for him. He opened them and got an occasional smile but he mostly had a straight face. I sighed,

"You do not look happy!" I declared, making him jump, "You must be happy on your birthday, even if it is fake!" I ran out of the room, getting the necklace and picture frame and forcing it in his hands, causing the letters to scatter.

"What's this?" he turned the tiny box that held the necklace and eyed it curiously,

"It's a present! I really hope you like it…I don't know if it's something you would but it made me think of you so…"

He grinned and opened the box, revealing the dragon, which I had charmed to actually coil around the flame and the flame to give off a tiny bit of heat and move itself…with a little help from Mrs. Malfoy, since I couldn't actually do magic… but it was the thought that counts! He held the necklace gently in his hands and the dragon flicked its tail to coil gently around his finger.

"Do you like it…I mean…" I stuttered, automatically taking his silence for hatred.

"Morgan."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I was shocked into silence,

"Shu—what?"

"I love it, stop babbling." I smiled,

"Really?" he nodded,

"And what's this?" he asked no one in particular, picking up the frame. I giggled, with our luck when he opened it we would be arguing.

I was right, he opened it and it showed a movie of us yelling at each other. He drew back in shock,

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I laughed,

"Keep watching." In about two seconds it shifted to our time at the stream.

"This is amazing, thanks Love." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Well we have a few hours what do you want to do?" I shrugged,

"How about we just sit around and stare at the fire?" I suggested jokingly, "It's all I really want to do." I teased

He acted extremely disappointed, sighing dramatically and throwing himself across the couch, his head landing on my lap. I laughed and ran my finger through his hair,

"Since when did you get boring?"

We laughed and talked randomly for the next few hours then Mrs. Malfoy came in and smiled,

"Your friends will be arriving soon, hurry up and get ready." She walked away then, muttering about a cute couple.

How…motherly of her…


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW! 

Chapter 25-

We got up from our much more comfortable positions and got ready, really all I did was brush my hair and put on a little muggle make-up and Draco just clasped the necklace around his neck and fixed his hair.

"It's always the hair with you isn't it?" I asked jokingly as he glared at his hair in the mirror,

"Well I can't look like a slob, like Potter or Weasley." As soon as he said that he shot me a glance, expecting me to get mad but I didn't,

"True, they really could try and look a little better, Harry especially." A flash of white caught my eye and I turned around, just in time to see Hedwig swoop in and land on my shoulder,

"Oh, speaking of Harry…" I removed the letter from the snowy owl's leg and let her drink with Nevarea and Strix. I opened the letter and read it over,

"What's Potter want?" I looked up,

"Well he was wondering how my summer went and apparently he's been attacked by dementors." Draco scoffed,

"Where does he live? Azkaban?" I frowned,

"No, he lives in a muggle town…so why would there be dementors there?" I stared at the letter and walked over to Draco's writing desk,

Harry-

That's terrible! Why would there be dementors there? I hope no one got hurt, unless it was Dudley, then I think everything would be right in the world.

_My summer's been fine, I'm having a good time, Granger, Weasley and Padfoot have been bugging me about picking me up so do you have any idea what's so bloody important? Does it have anything to do with Voldemort?_

_Write back soon-_

_Morgan_

"Hedwig." I whistled and she flew over, "Take this back to Harry, please try and keep hunting to a minimal okay?" she cooed and took off.

"Well now that that's taken care of—" I could hear annoyance in his voice and I rolled my eyes, standing back up, "—Let's go greet our friends…I hope Parkinson isn't here." We both shuddered, I hadn't seen her since the incident last year, I don't know if she was just forced to avoid me at all costs or she got suspended.

We walked down and a huge smile broke over my face,

"AMANDA! AYLA!" I screamed, running down the rest of the stairs and giving my two friends a hug.

"MORGAN!" they replied, giving me hugs.

"We didn't think we'd see you! You know because of _them_." Amanda hissed, looking around like she had just said Voldemort's name.

"Oh I'm not staying there this summer." They stared at me,

"Then where are you staying?" Ayla asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Upstairs."

Silence.

"You're staying here…"

"In the Malfoy Manor…"

"With _Malfoy?"_ I laughed,

"Nice, finishing each other's sentences, but yes I am staying here…in the Malfoy Manor…with Draco." They glanced between each other, grabbed one arm each and dragged me away,

"GIRL TALK!" they declared, stopping any curious boys (Draco and Nott) in their tracks.

We somehow made it to my room and they sat me down, smiling at me,

"Details." I rolled my eyes,

"About what?" Amanda blushed,

"Have you two…_done it_." Now it was my turn to blush,

"No! And it's not _going_ to happen." They sighed…creepy friends

"But how close are you two?" I just realized how nosey girls are, yes, just now.

"I don't know…close?" they were apparently not satisfied with that answer,

"Have you two slept in the same bed?" I shifted awkwardly,

"I had a nightmare and he stayed… if that's what you mean." More squealing.

"He's so sweet!" I groaned,

"Please, calm down, it's not—" they both glared at me,

"If you say it's not like that I will hex you." I shut up,

"What do you want me to do then? ! Today is his unofficial birthday." I said, mostly to myself.

"Hmm… his unofficial birthday, so you gave him a present?" I nodded,

"He's wearing one of them." I muttered, playing with my hair. Ayla smiled,

"Well we would never suggest you sleep with him— Amanda shut up—so why don't you just…keep him comfortable tonight?" I blinked,

"You are the strangest people I have ever met." They smiled,

"Why thank you!" we laughed and I heard a soft knock of the door,

"Come in!" I called, Draco opened the door, looking at us curiously

"It's time for dinner." We all stood up, Ayla and Amanda gave me sly looks and jogged ahead.

"My friends are so weird." I muttered,

"What did they ask?" I shrugged,

"Awkward questions, they suggested I 'keep you comfortable tonight.' Weird things like that." I said, trying to come off as nonchalant. He wrapped his arm around my waist,

"You know, I think that's a great idea actually." I blushed,

"Well…it is your unofficial birthday…" he smirked, "Just don't push it." I warned. He nodded,

"Duly noted." I laughed and we came into the dining hall. We both sat down silently, very aware everyone had been waiting for us.

We ate and talked and had a nice time, I think Crabbe and Goyle's IQ points had gone up by 0.1 over the summer, which was good, and Amanda and Ayla kept shooting me smirks.

Finally, at around eleven everyone left with Slytherin good-byes (a formal good-bye and a nod of the head, standing just behind the parents) and two smirks from Ayla and Amanda. I rolled my eyes at them and waved.

"Well that was entertaining, you two, bed." I didn't question Mrs. Malfoy's sudden change in attitude or the way Mr. Malfoy had taken to watching every move I make.

Draco and I walked upstairs, talking quietly. We came into his room and I yawned,

"I'm going to change." I forced out between my yawn and trudged over to my room, throwing on my tank top and shorts and sitting at the edge of my bed, waiting a little bit before going back to Draco's room.

Now that I was alone I could try to figure out why Mr. Malfoy was constantly watching me. I studied the floor, deep in thought, did Voldemort order him to kill me?

"Morgan?" my eyes snapped up, searching for the voice that interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, Draco." Is stood up and walked towards him. His eyes lit up and he smirked,

"Are you going to listen to our dear friends?" I snickered,

"I'm troubled tonight, I need comfort too." He frowned at me,

"What's—" I shook my head,

"Don't ask."

His frown deepened but I slid around him and dropped on his bed, yawning. I knew I felt tired but I would never get any sleep tonight, to much whirling around in my brain.

"Good Night Morgan." Draco said, sliding in beside me,

"Night Draco."

It was in within seconds Draco's breathing evened out and he was asleep but I just stared at the ceiling. Why were there Dementors in Little Whining? What was so important that everyone kept sending me letters? Why were they trying to come get me? Why was Mr. Malfoy watching me? I groaned, I needed sleep!

I rolled over on my side and looked at Draco, he was so peaceful when he sleeps. I smiled and closed my eyes, once again matching my breathing to his to fall asleep.

"Morgan, time to get up and take care of all these owls." I blinked my eyes open,

"What are you talking about?" I groaned in annoyance, my voice slurred with fatigue

"I mean there are about ten owls here and they're all for you." I looked around the room and sighed, forcing myself to my feet and taking all the letters from the owls. They took some water and flew off.

"Who're they from?" I looked at the writing,

"Granger, Weasley, the twins, RL, Sirius, Harry, another Granger, another Sirius, and looks like Dumbledore."

"Well, aren't you popular." I rolled my eyes and opened the first one from Granger,

Morgan-

No matter how shocked I am that you're staying at the Malfoy Manor (and I am very shocked) we can still come get you, we will have someone come get you.

See you soon! Hermione

They all said that same thing mostly, except for the twins were telling me about their new products, Sirius was asking me how I was doing, and Harry's had nothing what so ever to do with visiting them,

Morgan-

I really haven't heard much about what's up with them, they said they can't say anything in case the owls are intercepted.

_ Dudley was not severely injured, just terrified, we both almost got the kiss but I was able to beat them. Unfortunately I have to be tried for the misuse of under aged magic. Do you know anything about what's going on with Voldemort, maybe though the Death Eaters, you must be in contact with Malfoy._

_Hope to see you this summer-_

_Harry_

I scowled at the letter and grabbed another piece of parchment, quickly writing back,

Harry-

_I do not ask Draco about his Father nor have I heard anything._

_Morgan_

I hoped the letter came off as cold and abrupt, which it was meant to be. I sent if off with Hedwig and collapsed down on the couch, scowling into the fire.

Even though I hadn't heard Draco move three packages fell onto my lap and I looked up in shock, greeted by the smirking face of Draco,

"It's your turn to have an unofficial birthday." I smiled up at him and stretched my neck to give him a quick peck before returning to my presents.

I picked up the smallest box and carefully pulled off the wrapping paper,

"I hope you like jewelry." He muttered, sitting next to me.

"I love jewelry."

I lifted the necklace from its box and gasped in awe. The chain may've been simple but the charm was beautiful. It was a diamond heart, cut so the light shined off it and created little specks of white light wherever it touched and two tiny silver wings were spread proudly from either side, curling up slightly to attach to the chain. I reached behind me and clasped it together, touching the charm lightly that now hung in the center of my chest. I gently picked up the next package, which was slightly larger and opened it.

"Is that a snake?" I reached my hand out to poke it when it leaped up and wrapped firmly around my arm. I yelped, "GAH! WHAT IS IT? !" it looked exactly like an eastern garter snake, dark green with silver stripes and a golden underbelly, and it was firmly attached to my arm. "DRACO!" I screamed. He just laughed,

"It's a charmed bracelet." I stopped my struggle and blinked,

"Huh?"

"It looks like a snake but it's really just a bracelet, if you want it off just run your finger down its head." I blinked and did as I was told, the snake/bracelet uncoiled itself and curled up in my palm, "And to put it back on just do it again." I liked it, even though it did scare the crap out of me the first time and ran my finger across its head again so it attached itself to my arm again.

"That's amazing! Thanks Draco!" he smirked and gestured to the final present he had saved in my freak out.

I opened the box carefully and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"The black fox." I whispered.

Inside the box was a tiny replica of my past fox form, charmed to move on it's own, hearing my voice it got up and yipped, running around on my lap. I gently held it down and wrapped my arm tightly around Draco's neck,

"Thank you." I gasped, biting back tears. He returned the hug,

"It's no trouble Love." I pulled back and started playing with the tiny fox.

After about an hour there was a knock on the door.

"Morgan, there is someone here to see you." I blinked in shock,

"I'll be right down." I called and scrambled away, quickly changing into a short sleeve shirt and jeans, shrugging into my jacket, cramming my feet into my shoes, shoving my wand up my sleeve, surprised to find my new bracelet loosened to accommodate it and ran downstairs.

The person standing in the middle of the hall was the biggest shock I had received all summer,

"Professor Snape?" 


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW!

Chapter 26-

"Professor Snape?" I asked, flabbergasted (A/N XD) he just fixed his cold gaze on me that really seemed to have lost it's…coldness. I must've just gotten used to it, being around Mr. Malfoy and all.

"Ms. Vulpes, I need you to come with me I need to speak to you about something, I believe some of your other friends have been planning to see you as well." He turned to Mr. Malfoy, "Lucius, would you mind if I borrowed Ms. Vulpes for a few days?" I could tell it wasn't a question, even if he phrased it as one.

"I think it's my son you should be asking, not me." he said with a strange amount of humor in his voice.

"Oh, of course." Snape looked a little surprised, "Then could you go get him Ms. Vulpes?" I smiled and nodded, turning around and running upstairs. I stopped outside his door,

"DRACO YOU'D BETTER BE DRESSED! YOU NEED TO COME GREET SOMEONE!" I screamed. I heard someone falling and muffled swearing. He stuck his head out the door and glared at me,

"Who could be so bloody important that we _both_ need to go?" I smirked,

"Professor Snape." His eyes widened and he turned around, slamming the door shut and getting ready just as fast as I did. We both jogged downstairs but I stopped right before we went down the stairs,

"Draco… you look like you just got out of bed." He glared at me,

"Well I kinda did." I rolled my eyes,

"But you shouldn't _look_ it! Here." I started fussing with him and he was swearing and trying to slap my hands away but I won and he looked decent. "There we go, now _move_." I pushed him out and we walked as dignified as we could down the stairs.

"Professor Snape." Draco greeted him, but I was stuck on the tiny smirks on both Snape's and Mr. Malfoy's faces. I blinked but shrugged it off,

"I was told that if I wanted to borrow Ms. Vulpes for a few days I needed to ask you Draco." Draco frowned thoughtfully,

"Hmm…I don't know…" I covered up my laugh forcefully through a cough.

"Professor, would there be a problem if Draco came as well?" I had a hunch Harry would be there but I knew I could get Draco to back down. Snape frowned, all emotion wiped off his face again and glanced at Mr. Malfoy,

"Well I'm not sure he would want to come, I doubt you want to be surrounded by Gryffindors." Draco kept his face cold and disinterested but I could tell he didn't enjoy that idea one bit BUT he wanted to stay with me,

"I'm sure I could find a way to make it work." He said coolly. Snape nodded slowly, I could tell he had been expecting this,

"Then, if it is okay with Lucius, I suggest you go pack for a few days." We both glanced at Mr. Malfoy, who nodded. We both nodded respectfully and walked upstairs,

"So what do you think we'll be doing?" I shrugged,

"I'm not sure, it'll probably have to do with Harry's upcoming hearing." Draco's eyes lit up maliciously,

"Potter's got a hearing? What's he do?" I smirked,

"He used magic, in front of a muggle." A little of the excitement bleed from his eyes, "What, not exciting enough for you?" he shrugged,

"It's not as interesting as I would've imagined from Potter." I chuckled and grabbed a small bag, filling it with clothes and necessities.

I whistled, snapping my fingers and looking at the ground, the fox (which was, by the way about the size of my hand) came trotting out and I picked it up, cooing at it,

"Are you going to name her?" I nodded,

"Keres." I gazed down at the little fox, "It's a spirit of the dead." I breathed, gently placing Keres in my pocket and throwing my black messenger bag with music notes swirling over it across my shoulder and walked back over to where Draco was waiting.

"Let's go, we can't keep him waiting."

xXx

"Draco I need you to promise me one thing." Snape said as we were getting closer to our destination, "You must _not_ tell your Father anything you see or hear here." We were both a little shocked by that request but he nodded anyway.

"I promise." He swore, raising his hand to show a silver glow that wrapped around his hand…well he couldn't tell now. Even if it wasn't an unbreakable vow it was still hard to go against. Snape nodded and we got out the car, seeing how we still couldn't apparate.

"Now Draco, people here are not going to like you being here, they've been against it since the beginning, they think you're going to rat us out to your Father first chance you get." I smirked, if I didn't know him this well I would've agreed. "But since you're with Ms. Vulpes they may just simply glare at you." I snickered. He handed me a piece of paper and I held it out so both Draco and I could read it,

The Headquarters of the order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.

I scanned the street in front of me, there was no 12, it went from 13 to 14.

"Uh…Professor—" He cut me off,

"Repeat what you just read in your head." I frowned and did what I was told, when I got to the address a little square building appeared and I gawked at it, turning to Draco to see him with the same expression, only more confined.

"Let's go." We followed Professor Snape slowly, I think Draco was getting nervous. I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, he smiled down at me (I just noticed how much shorter I am than him, at least a full head!)

We walked in and looked around, I stepped forward in the darkness and immediately tripped over something, triggering a loud bang and screaming. Snape turned on the lights and turned to Draco,

"Walk over there and shut her up! She'll listen to a pure-blood like yourself, who she doesn't consider a blood traitor." He stared in confusion. I glared at him, my face screwed up in pain from the screeching,

"_Go!_" I hissed. Draco walked up and grabbed on of the curtains but as soon as the woman saw Draco she stopped screaming and allowed the curtains to be shut without a problem.

"Hey! How'd you get her to shut up so quick…oh." I looked up the staircase and saw Sirius.

"Sirius!" I called happily, trying to draw his attention away from Draco.

"Morgan! Nice to see you! Come on, the other's will be looking for you." I smiled at him, grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him after me, ignoring his quiet protests,

"Look, would you rather I leave you alone?" he shut up after that.

"Here we are, how's you summer been?" I shrugged,

"It's been fun, I've been enjoying staying in luxury." I laughed and he smirked, "How's your summer been?"

Smirk= gone

Evil glare= aimed at wall

"I've enjoyed the company but I hate being back here, I left for a reason and I didn't want to come back, not to mention the fact that I'm not allowed to leave." He growled,

"Well you are a wanted fugitive." Draco supplied. I laughed,

"He is right and—" I heard muffled voices from behind the door,

"_That sounded like Malfoy!" _That was Weasley's voice,

"_Why would he be here?" _Granger

"_Well I also hear Morgan…" _Fred (or George)

"_So maybe they came together." _George (or Fred)

"_Go check!" _Weasley hissed and I heard someone be pushed. The door opened and all three of us turned to see the poofy red-ish brown hair of Grange,

"Malfoy!" she yelped, and the other three in the room crowded in the door,

"What are _you_ doing here?" Weasley snarled, glaring at Draco. Draco simply responded with a smirk,

"I actually don't know, Snape came to get Morgan and I tagged along." I smiled,

"Yup, it would get boring without him anyway." He sighed dramatically,

"At least one person will at least not plan on murdering me in my sleep here." I laughed and poked his shoulder,

"Don't be overly dramatic." Weasley muttered something about that not being a bad idea and I glared at him, instead turning my eyes to the Twins, "Hey, you said you uh… had something you wanted to share with me?" Their eyes lit up with a mischievous light.

"Of course…"

"Come this way." They led me away and I waved at Draco,

"Be nice!" he rolled his eyes,

"No promises." He sneered, glaring at the two Gryffindors.

Draco's POV

I really kinda wished Morgan hadn't left; this was awkward enough as it is without our peacemaker. They continued glaring at me and I continued glaring at them, Sirius was just standing in the middle, looking between us with an amused smirk,

"Well, so we can avoid a full out fight, not that that wouldn't be amusing, let me show me to you're room Malfoy." he tried to sound polite but when he got to my name the venom leaked into his voice. I had always been proud to be a Malfoy, but this was ridiculous.

"Granger, Weasley." I sneered, nodding my farewell and followed the animagus through the halls.

We went up a few flights of staircases and I heard where Morgan was, hearing laughter and awed exclamations, followed by:

"That's amazing! I need some of those!" I had to crack a smile, I wonder what was so amazing.

"You know, you don't seem as bad as Harry makes you seem…when Morgan's around that is." I looked up at Sirius and smirked,

"I guess you're right, she's…different." I felt a little weird talking about this with a guy I really just met, the first time I tied to curse him

"Oh, by the way, sorry for almost cursing you the first time I saw you." I muttered awkwardly. He blinked, looking down at me in shock before barking out a dog-like laugh (makes sense really),

"Don't worry about it! People do it all the time, you won't be telling your Father about his will you?" I shook my head, does everyone really think as soon as I learn something I tell Father? Well I guess I used to but not anymore!

"I made a vow not to." He nodded,

"Here's your room, Morgan's is right next door and mine is a few doors down…it was Mrs. Weasley's idea for that arrangement." I nodded slowly,

"Then if you're sleeping next door you should know Morgan may wake up screaming every once and a while." He gave me a sad look,

"We thought she might, does she ever say anything when she wakes up?" I shut down, that may be private to Morgan, I know he knew about the fox but I didn't know if she wanted me telling him all of this.

"Does it have anything to do with her fox?" I said nothing and showed no emotion. He growled, "Okay, maybe you are as infuriating as Harry says you are." I smirked and walked into my room for the next few days,

"Speaking of Potter, when's he getting here?" Sirius gave me a strange look,

"Hopefully Tomorrow night." I nodded slowly, one day of peace.

"See ya." He said and I nodded again, closing the door.

The room was gross, gray and ratty. There was a single portrait in it and I walked up, looking at the name, it was my great-grandfather, Pollux Black. It was empty at the moment but when he came back I would have to say hello. I studied the room more until I heard an explosion. I jumped and heard loud laugher, followed by a

"SORRY!"

I wonder what she was up to now. The bed creaked at I sat down on it but it was fine. I put my bag down and flipped through it, taking out the picture fame Morgan had given me and watched the scenes play out.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but the next thing I became aware of was my door banging open. I looked up, glare in place but if fell as Morgan collapsed on the bed next to me, covered in soot and laughing.

"What the bloody hell happened? !" she put a finger up and tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving with the force of trying to regain her breath,

"Inventions…Twins…explosion…blue hair!" I blinked,

"So the Weasley twins created some inventions, something got messed up and there was an explosion that somehow gave them blue hair?" she nodded,

"I'm so (gasp) glad you can understand (gasp) Morganese!" I chucked,

"Morganese?" she nodded,

"The language of Morgan." I rolled my eyes and jumped slightly at a loud crack and the two Weasley twins were standing, fuming, in front of us and Morgan was right, they had neon blue hair. I had to laugh,

"At least now you're not as easily recognized as a Weasley!" I sneered, still laughing. They glared at me and pointed their wands threateningly,

"What would you…"

"Look like…"

"With pink hair?" they asked. I reached for my wand but Morgan just frowned, studying me carefully.

"He's look strange… I don't advise it, I think it would actually be more disturbing than funny." She said seriously. The Twins just smirked,

"Only one way to find out…" they said.

"If you want…but I warned you." She sighed. I shot her an annoyed glare.

"Who's side are you on?" I snarled. She just laughed,

"The side that provides me more entertainment."

"DINNER!" Someone, probably Mrs. Weasley called and we all turned and with one more threatening glare, walked out.

We went down a lot of stairs and finally came to the dining room, I got nervous again and, like last time, Morgan reached out and took my hand, doubling my confidence and we walked in, hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!

Chapter 27-

As soon as we walked in almost everyone went silent, except Sirius, the twins and Professor Lupin…PROFESSOR LUPIN! A huge smile spread across my face,

"PROFESSOR LUPIN!" I cheered, running up and giving the shocked werewolf a hug,

"Well hello Morgan, I didn't expect such a warm greeting." I laughed and backed up,

"Well you were one of my favorite teachers!" I smiled at him again and skipped back to Draco, wrapping my arms around his and dragging him over to a seat,

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." I greeted politely, I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me for last year

"Hello dear…" her eyes fell on the very uncomfortable Draco, "-s." I smiled and felt a little bit of tension drain out of Draco.

"Well now let's see here…" she counted how many people were there and charmed the correct amount of plates and got the meal, spreading it out. We took our share and ate, Draco found it was best to eat in silence while I talked happily with Professor Lupin, Sirius, the twins and even spoke to the real Moody for a bit, but he creeped me out.

"We have a meeting now, everyone upstairs." Mrs. Weasley commanded after we finished eating.

I glanced at Draco and back to Mrs. Weasley, opening my mouth the question her but I received a warning glance from Professor Lupin and stood up, as soon as I stood up everyone else did, no one looked happy about it though.

We walked upstairs and I stopped outside Granger's room,

"What was that all about?" she sent Draco an untrusting glance,

"Well…" Draco rolled his eyes and I scowled at her,

"I'm not a Death Eater and I'm not telling Father, I made a vow."

"How do you you're not going to break it?" Weasley growled.

"Because if he does I will murder him…or shun him, either way works." He smirked and leaned against my shoulder,

"There you go, is that good enough for you Weasley? How bout you Granger, you always seemed to be the brains in the Potter Fan Club, not that that's saying much." They glared at him,

"You know Draco if you want people to stop glaring at you, you should stop pissing them off." he frowned at me,

"I can't help it, it's become a habit." I laughed,

"Well now, back to the original topic…what was that about?"

"To tell you the truth we really don't know, we're not allowed in the meetings and all we really know, thanks to Fred and George's extendable ears, is that they're after you-know-who and keeping track of his doings… and his followers." Hermione's eyes drifted away from me to Draco but he didn't even blink,

"Father has been leaving the house an awful lot." I nodded, frowning slightly,

"We rarely see him except for meal times, and then he just stares at me, it's really starting to creep me out, have you noticed Draco?" he scowled and nodded,

"Yah, I noticed." He hissed. Granger and Weasley stared in shock at the venom in his voice. I laughed awkwardly,

"Draco…doesn't really like his father…" I explained.

"Since when?" Weasley scoffed, "He's always bragging about his Father, 'Father this' 'Father that!" I shifted uncomfortably. Draco focused his glare on Weasley,

"I developed my dislike of Father when he stood by, _laughing_, while the Dark Lord tortured Morgan!" Draco snarled. Everyone stared at him so I grabbed his arm,

"Well, Draco let's go." I tugged his arm in the direction of our rooms and got him moving,

"We need to enjoy ourselves tomorrow; there will be no peace afterwards." I whispered, smiling. He was still fuming and nodded stiffly. I sighed,

"Draco, calm down." I commanded sharply, snapping his out of his revere.

"Sorry it's just—" I shook my head to cut him off,

"I know, just calm down and get some rest." He sighed, nodding and giving in,

"Fine." I smiled and purposely messed up his hair, earning a loud yelp of outrage,

"Good boy, Night." I gave him a quick kiss,

"Night." He grumbled, trying to fix the platinum blond hair he took so much pride in.

I walked back into my room and stared at the bed, finally realizing something: every night I didn't have a potion or Draco I woke up screaming…and there were a lot of people in this house…NO SLEEP FOR ME! I groaned and sat in the most uncomfortable position I possible could (I actually sat on my shoe against the wall) and took out my sketch book and started drawing.

It's amazing how deep you could get into a drawing and not realize how fast time goes by. The next time I looked at the clock it was six, an okay time to get up. I jumped to my feet and almost fell over since both my feet and my legs had fallen asleep. I tapped them on the ground, trying to get feeling back to them and yawned, trudging downstairs.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." I said. She smiled and turned to me,

"Good morning dear! Did you sleep well?" I laughed,

"I didn't sleep." She stared at me with wide eyes,

"Oh dear, you need your sleep! Go back upstairs and get a few hours of rest." I shook my head, my cheeks heating up,

"If I sleep without a potion or…uh I wake up screaming and I don't want to disturb anyone." She shook her head,

"Don't worry about disturbing anyone, but may I ask…" I stared at the ground,

"It was the Tournament." She nodded,

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, now go upstairs and get some rest." I sighed in annoyance and trudged upstairs; I walked into my room and glared at my bed. I briefly wondered if I should wake Sirius and ask if he could place a silencing charm on my room but decided not to.

"Sorry people." I muttered and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH? !_ No! I swear I just didn't want him to become ultimately powerful! _AND NOW YOU LIE? I DESPISE YOU! _

_Why didn't you save me Morgan? Why did you let him kill me? _I tried! I was just to slow! I swear, I tried, I TRIED!

"MORGAN!" I jerked up, eyes wide and shaking. I tried to force calm, seeing there was more than one person in my room other than myself…wait…WHAT? I blinked, trying to focus on the people around me…Draco…Sirius…Mrs. Weasley…the twins…Weasley…and Granger. (THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE!) They were all staring at me worriedly, Draco had woken me up, and I looked at him, blushing,

"Talking or screaming?"

"Both." I swore under my breath and got out of bed; happy I was wearing slightly appropriate clothing, looked up at everyone else,

"Sorry I disturbed everyone, you can get back to whatever it was you were doing before…"

"Morgan, it's about the fox isn't it?" Sirius asked unexpectedly. I blinked and shifted awkwardly, looking at Mrs. Weasley and the twins, who did not know my secret.

"I need to talk to Morgan in private…do you mind?" Mrs. Weasley nodded,

"Of course. Fred, George go clean up that mess your explosion made, Hermione, Ron and Draco go help Remus with some Pixies in the back room." Draco looked shocked to be included in this,

"I'd like to stay with Morgan." Draco said with obvious forced politeness, the Draco I know would much rather have said 'I'm not doing some filthy work with a mudblood, a werewolf and a wizard who can barely even _count _as a wizard. I bet they can't even do anything without their precious Potter around.'

"Does he know?" Sirius whispered I nodded,

"Yah, he knows. So do Weasley and Granger but…" he grinned,

"I can tell, Malfoy," Draco looked up and he frowned, I don't think he liked being called Malfoy much anymore, well I know what to do when I get pissed at him (enter evil laugh) "You can stay, you can help actually." Ron and the twins scoffed, obviously thinking other wise.

Mrs. Weasley herded them all out and I shifted uncomfortably,

"Before I spill my guts can I change?" Sirius chuckled and nodded,

"Sure, just don't run off." I sighed dramatically,

"Damn."

He laughed and Draco smirked, throwing some clothing at me. I smiled and caught them, checking them to make sure they weren't in any way slutty (not that I have much slutty clothing…) and turned to the side room. I changed quickly, finding Draco had given me a pair of black jean shorts, a white shirt and my tie. I snickered, he must like the tie look and tied said…tie around my neck, under the collar. After I pulled on my shorts I walked back out, Sirius flinched at the tie's color but Draco just smirked, him and his Slytherin pride…

"Okay, now what?" I asked sitting down by the window.

"What happens?" Sirius asked seriously. My chipper-ish mood vanished and I stared at my feet,

"It's usually the same. Cedric gets killed and I try to stop it, like I always do, like I _did_ but he still dies then the scene changes and she's there, screaming at me…telling me I was selfish… that I gave her up…that she _hates _me." I started sobbing, "L-Last n-night was the w-worst, C-Cedric blamed me f-for his death and s-she said s-she _despised _m-me!" someone walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I clutched myself to them, really hoping it was Draco, and bawling,

"She hates me…he blames me…they both hate me." I whispered.

"She?" Sirius asked, and his voice was farther away so the person who I was currently attached to was in fact Draco, phew.

"Her fox form." Draco's voice said close to my ear.

"Morgan, it'll be okay, she will always be with you, even if you cannot become her." I looked up, my eyes must've been red and puffy but I didn't care.

"I've never heard it put that way." I muttered, Sirius smiled,

"Well I know I'd be a nervous wreck if I lost the other part of me and that's what I'd want to hear." A small laugh bubbled from my lips.

"Thanks Sirius." He nodded,

"Now let's go downstairs, it's time for dinner and I want to see off the groups that's going to get Harry." Draco's body tensed beside me and I smirked,

"So much for our relative peace." I whispered in his ear. "Do you know who's going?" I asked louder, directing it at Sirius. He glanced at me in shock,

"How do you not know?" I blinked,

"Know what?"

"That you're going too!"

Dead…Silence…I could hear everyone breathing…I think I even heard Draco's _heartbeat_.

"_What?"_ I yelped.

"Since when? !" Draco snarled, tightening his grip on my shoulders protectively.

"Mad-Eye said that he might need a friend to convince him they weren't all going to kidnap him, even if Remus is there." I blinked a few times, it made sense but _still!_ I sighed and gave up, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Fine, let's go." Draco opened his mouth, his eyes cold and angry, "And no Draco I don't believe there is anything you could possibly say to come with. You and Harry despise each other and if he sees you there is no way he would come." He snorted,

"I don't see why that's such a bad thing." He grumbled. I laughed,

"Draco!" he shrugged.

"Well then! Let's go you need to get set up…and probably wear warmer clothing…" he waved and walked out. I laughed and nodded, walking back over to my trunk and shooting a playful glare at Draco,

"Geez Draco! Cant you pick out more suitable clothing for me." Now that we were alone he was back to himself,

"I think you should just stay here in your non suitable clothing." He growled and I just laughed,

"Draco I'm just going to get him, I'll be back in a few hours." he smirked,

"That's to long." He pouted, I laughed and shook my head,

"I'm going to change." I said, keeping my voice steady. He smirked.

"Let me help." That brought me up short, that was the strangest thing I had ever heard.

"You want to help me change?" he nodded, that smirk still in place. I backed up until I was in the doorway, I could tell he had thought he had won but I just smirked, took a deep breath,

"No." then closed the door in his face. He groaned,

"Morgan, you're such a tease." I giggled, taking off my tie,

"No, you're just to forward."

I quickly pulled the shirt over my head and shook off my shorts, turning to the clothes I had picked out. I pulled on my black skinny jeans, long sleeve red shirt (it was a little low cut though) and walked back out, finding that Draco had moved to sit by the window. He looked up and smirked,

"You're wrong." I blinked,

"About…."

"You not being a tease." I raised an eyebrow questioningly, flouncing over to sit next to him,

"And what do you mean by that, I don't like accused of being called a liar."

"Just look at yourself!" I looked down at myself,

"Okay… I'm looking…" I said in confusion,

"You're just so beautiful!" I blushed,

"N-Not really." He rolled his eyes,

"Don't be one of those girls who thinks they're ugly and freaks out over their appearance." He smirked and kissed me, which caught me a little off guard but I relaxed into it anyway.

It didn't take long for his kiss became more and more feverish and hungry. I smiled into the kiss and responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he me pulled me closer to him, his hands on my waist. I felt something run across my lip and I gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth, exploring it thoroughly. A tiny moan escaped my throat, never having experienced this before. His hands started to drift up my sides lightly and back down, sending a chill down my spine, I leaned against him, getting more out of the kiss until I ran out of breath and pulled back, face flushed and out of breath.

"HEY MORGAN COME DOWN HERE! YOU NEED TO EAT BEFORE WE GO!" Someone shouted, ruining the mood. I pouted and pulled at my shirt, trying to get it to lay right and jogging over to grab my jacket,

"See ya later Draco, don't piss too many people off." I said, giving him a quick kiss before walking off,

"I once again promise nothing!" I laughed and walked down, hoping there weren't any tell tale signs I was just snogging upstairs.

"There she is! Took you long enough." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly,

"Draco needed some…convincing." I said lamely and it was obvious they didn't believe me,

"Well whatever you say dear, here, eat this and get going…you didn't bring your broom did you?" I shook my head,

"Didn't think I'd need it." Tonks, I had only seen her once of twice, frowned (today she was sticking with purple hair) frowned,

"Well then she'll just have to share with someone. I suggest she rides with Remus on the way out and, since we'll be tying his trunk to Remus's broom, Harry on the way back." My eye twitched, _note to self: never let Draco hear about this._

"Okay, let's get going, Morgan?" I nodded and walked over to Remus, "I'm sorry but you are going to have to hold on to my waist." I shrugged,

"It's fine, I'm more worried about when I have to do it with Harry." He laughed and then kicked off, ready to go get Harry.

REVIEW! There are only a few more chapters in this story BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm already on the 15th chapter of the sequel! I hope to get up to the seventh book, tell me if you like it enough for me to continue it! 


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW! Remember: you review, I put up a chapter right away.

Chapter 28-

We flew for a while and I found that it was very cold, and it would only get worse as time went on. Apparently while I was upstairs…_talking_ to Draco Tonks had made a phone call to get rid of the Dursleys so the house would be empty besides Harry. We flew down and landed. Remus was about to us the Alohamora spell but I shook my head,

"The ministry can track what every wand does correct?" he nodded, "Then let me." I pulled a pin out of my hair and inserted it into the lock, jiggling it around until I heard the click and twisted the door open.

"Wow, thanks Morgan." I smiled and walked into the house, at once Tonks tripped on something and it made a loud bang.

"Tonks!" Moody growled.

"Sorry! You know how much a klutz I am!" I laughed,

"Obviously so." As soon as everyone was in I walked towards the stairs and jogged up them quietly, I repeated the same trick on his door and it opened. I heard muffled movement from inside and I got the feeling there was a wand being pointed at me,

"Who are you?" his voice was frightened but he kept it controlled. I sighed,

"Well you're nice, now come on, we need to get you out of here."

"Morgan?"

"No, the tooth fairy, of course it's Morgan!" he still didn't move. I sighed,

"Do you want me to prove it's me?"

"Yes." I frowned,

"Hm…what would I know that no one else does… oh! I can recite our entire conversation when you asked me to the yule ball! Let's see…"

"No! Prove something else, you may've told Malfoy that who told the Death Eaters." I laughed,

"Fine, let's see, your godfather is Sirius Black, you're patronus is a stag, and mine is a tigress…oh ya! DUH! I used to be an animagus, my other form was a black fox."

"Yah, you're Morgan." I smiled,

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Everyone?" I nodded, then remember he couldn't really see me,

"Yah, the rest of the group that's here to pick you up. Now let's _go!" _I had a dull outline of him so I grabbed where his arm was and yanked his out of his room and down the stairs. Tonks had lit a light and was now admiring the Muggle things.

"Professor Lupin? Professor Moody?"

"I don't know so much about 'Professor' never gotten into teaching." Harry was staring at him in confusion,

"This is the _real_ Moody." I explained and Harry got introduced to everyone,

"Well let's go get your trunk packed, Morgan you wanna help me?" Tonks asked. I nodded and all three of us went upstairs.

Harry's room was a mess, things were thrown all over the place. I laughed,

"Well were you bored?" he shrugged,

"Mad." I smiled,

"Well let's get packing…isn't there a pack spell?" Tonks nodded,

"Of course, _pack._"

Everything zoomed into the trunk and landed in a messy pile. I smiled and scanned the rest of the room, _ooo! _I get to ride a Firebolt! I mentally cheered and Tonks shot me a jealous glance and I smiled and we dragged the trunk downstairs.

Mad-eye gave Harry a ring and grabbed my hand, yanking it over so I touched the ring as well and tapped his wand on it,

"Hey! What was that for?" I snapped, pulling my hand back,

"Well Moody was originally going to put a disillusionment charm on him but we need you to see him. So we still have the charm on him but you can see him just fine." Lupin explained.

"Yah! Harry's gone!" Tonks said, staring awkwardly at his midriff.

"No he's not, he's right there." I pointed at Harry who was clearly there. Everyone ignored me,

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked,

"Broomsticks. But uh… we're one short." I said, his eyes widened and focused on my face, and I smirked, "You know, I'm kinda looking forward to riding a Firebolt." I smiled innocently. He blushed and I'm sure he was happy that no one could see him.

We walked outside, and Lupin tied Harry's trunk to his broomstick and I walked over to Harry,

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and climbed on his broomstick, "Sorry but I'm going to be kinda close, this broom was not made for two people." I climbed on behind him and, with greatly forced casualness, wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sorry." I muttered and we kicked off.

We didn't really talk much but when we did land, after freezing half to death I turned to him,

"Hey, never mention this to Draco…kay?" I smiled and walked in, without letting him question me.

We went into the house and waited, Mad-Eye undid the jinx and I waved,

"I'm going to warm up, see ya later Harry."

I smiled; leaving him confused and ran up to my room. I was soaked from flying through those damn clouds. I was still shivering uncontrollably when I came into my room; Draco was asleep, on _my_ bed. I laughed and grabbed some PJs, nice warm fleece PJs. I changed quickly and dried out my hair. Then I heard yelling, I jumped and glanced at Draco, who was still sleeping but he was now frowning. I swore and ran downstairs, bursting into the room that the yelling was coming from,

"Hey! Quiet down! Some people are trying to sleep!" Harry turned his glare on me, which I easily returned.

"Who could be sleeping already? As far as I know everyone's downstairs!" my lip curled, I hated his attitude at the moment.

"Well maybe there's someone here you _don't _know about." I snarled. He lost some of his anger and the twins, Weasley and Granger's faces went pale, I smirked,

"Who's here?" I smiled evilly,

"You'll find out in—"

"What's with all the yelling?" a familiar voice drawled. I turned around and smiled,

"I thought you were asleep." I chirped, wrapping my arms around Draco's neck, he looked down at me and gave me a half smile, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"_Malfoy?" _Draco looked up lazily,

"Oh of course it was you making that racket Potter." Harry glared at him,

"What are you doing here?" he snarled,

"Is that really the first question _everyone_ asks me?" I laughed,

"Yes, I think it is Draco." He rolled his eyes,

"Like I told Granger: I don't know. Snape came to get Morgan and I came along." He smirked, "So are you going to shut up now?" he yawned, his arm tightening around my waist unintentionally.

"What he means is please keep it down so we can sleep." Everyone blushed,

"Do you mean…" I rolled my eyes,

"No, that's not what I mean." I growled,

"At least, not tonight." Draco purred. Then he glanced at me questioningly I acted like I had no idea that he was looking at me.

"Well, good night." I said cheerfully, "And please _shut up_." I added venomously. We both turned back and walked to our rooms.

"So…" he started,

"I'm not going to sleep yet, sleep wherever you want." I said shortly, walking over to a book I bought, walked over to my bed, crawled in and opened it.

Draco stared at me and turned away, shrugging out of his shirt and crawling into my bed, big surprise. I started reading about ways to calm the mind before sleep so you won't dream.

"What are you reading Love?" Draco asked sleepily,

"Ways to stop myself from dreaming." He sighed and put his finger in my page and pulled my book away and put it on the side table, ignoring my protests,

"You can learn how to do that later, sleep now Love." I yawned but shook my head, struggling to get my book back,

"Learn now, sleep later." I growled, I knew I was close to sleep already but I wanted to stop the nightmares and stop having to rely on Draco or the potions, I mean, what would I do when school came back around?

"Learn it later."

"Now."

"Later." He said firmly, closing the book and pushing me away. I pouted,

"But…"

"Morgan. You need to sleep." I tried to form a coherent glare but it was destroyed by the yawn. "My point has been proven."

I glared at him again but gave in, deciding to shun him and refused to come into contact with him, inching away from him so I was on the edge of _my_ bed and curled up, I was almost asleep when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from my position. I let out an annoyed moan and batted tiredly at the offence.

"Sleep well Love." I fell asleep with a smile.

I once again woke up without any nightmares and smiled,

"Finally up?" I stretched and curled back up,

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't know." I laughed lightly,

"So you've been watching me sleep?"

"If you want to get technical." I laughed again and yawned, trying to blink sleep from my eyes,

"Book." I commanded, sticking my hand out expectantly. His chest heaved and I felt his muscles stretch and then the book hit my hand and I curled up against his chest and reopening the book, flipping to where I left off and started reading.

"You know, I don't think you need this, you've got me." he purred in my ear. I sighed, not looking up,

"What about school?"

"Potion."

"Why are you so against this?" I sighed,

"Uh…" I smiled,

"You just like this." I got closer to him, still not looking up.

"Mmm, I guess you're right Love." He breathed I smiled, continuing to read.

After about an hour Draco kept trying to make conversation but I only replied with one word answers or just general sounds, I found the best way to keep yourself from dreaming was to meditate for about an hour and clear your mind completely and focus on one simple thing, never letting your mind wander from that one thing. I hope that'd work.

"Morgan!" I looked up in alarm,

"Yah?"

"You haven't answered for the past twenty minutes." I blinked,

"Really?" he nodded,

"But let's get ready and go downstairs, I'm hungry." I frowned at my book, memorizing where I had left off.

"Then you should've gone down a while ago." He shook his head,

"Naw, if I did Potter and I would just end up fighting." I looked at him for the first time in a while,

"Since when do you not enjoy that?" he laughed,

"Oh I love getting a rise out of him but I couldn't leave you." I smiled and stretched, relishing the sound of my joints cracking and standing up, pulling him with me.

"Let's go annoy Potter." He smirked,

"My second favorite past time." I eyed him in confusion,

"What's your first?" he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist,

"Being with you." I smiled,

"You're getting sappy on me." he shrugged,

"I'll go back to normal when I get back to school." I rolled my eyes

"I know."

I looked over his shoulder, eyeing my trunk and pushing away from him to get there. I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear yesterday and frowned, the overwhelming feeling of laziness flowing over me.

"Draco." He raised an eyebrow in question, "Go into the bathroom and don't come out until I tell you to." He didn't move, his eyes took in my lazy slouch and the clothes in my hand and smirked,

"I don't think I will." I groaned,

"Fine, turn around and if you look I will shun you for the entire fifth year, stay here for the rest of the summer and side with Potter for all of your arguments." I threatened, his eyes widened in fake horror and turned around. I kept a corner of my eye on Draco to make sure he didn't in fact peek and changed.

"You can look now." I said, throwing my PJ shirt at him. He caught it easily and turned back to me,

"Finally, now lets go." I smiled and nodded,

"Now I'm hungry, I hope we're not too late for lunch." He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me out the door.

We walked downstairs and went down to the dining room and walked in without pausing, not caring about the sudden silence that settled on the room and the deadly glare Harry was giving Draco,

"Hi Mrs. Weasley! I hope we aren't too late for lunch, I got caught up in a book." I greeted cheerfully.

"Of course not! Take a seat, there's still some sandwiches left."

I smiled and sat down, as far from Harry as possible and took two sandwiches, giving one to Draco, he sat down by me and ate in silence, and actually we were the only two doing anything. Everyone else kept glancing between Harry and Draco, eyes wide and Harry just glared.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well we still need to get this place livable." Sirius said, casually taking a drink.

"Good point, I think there's a Boggart upstairs." I said taking another bite.

"We're having Moody check it out the next time he stops by." Mrs. Weasley said pleasantly.

"So when are you leaving?" Harry spoke up for the first time, glaring at Draco. I looked at him and frowned,

"Whenever Professor Snape comes to pick us up again." I said coldly.

"Or whenever we feel like it, it's more comfortable here then the Manor." Draco said, his tone bored.

"Or you could just leave now so it could be comfortable for the rest of us."

"Well look who's selfish now Potter." He sneered.

"At least I'm not invading in on other people's lives and then ruining it in the future!" I stopped in the middle on taking the sandwich to my mouth. I glared at Harry,

"Draco is not invading people's lives and his is _not_ going to ruin them!" I snarled, "You need to stop freaking out and at least keep you're comments to yourself!" Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but I didn't let him, "Did you notice that Draco didn't say anything _bad_ until you did?" he looked completely taken aback but I didn't care,

"Morgan…" Draco said, trying to calm me down but I shook off his hand and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs." I said, forcing calm, and stalked upstairs. I heard a chair moving so I stopped, "IF ANYONE FOLLOWS ME I WILL SEVERELY INJURE SAID PERSON!" I snarled loudly. That person sat back down.

I walked up to the attic and walked in, slightly surprised to see Buckbeak. I automatically bowed, when he dipped his head back to me I moved to sit next to him,

"Why is everyone such an idiot?" I asked myself.

I spent the next…while… with Buckbeak, I don't think anyone thought of looking for me, but I bet Sirius knew where I was and just decided to leave me alone.

"_Where could she've gone?" _a muffled voice asked, it sounded like from the floor beneath me.

"_Well it is your fault she ran." _That was obviously Draco and he was pissed. I almost laughed,

"_Why are you still here anyway?" _Wow, and here I thought Harry was smart.

"_I'm trying to Morgan you idiot, besides you're the one following me!" _Now I did smile.

"_Malfoy, come here." _I think that was Sirius. There was a pause and then there was a pounding on the stairs coming up to where I was,

"Morgan?" I sighed, so I was found out.

"Don't come in here, Buckbeak's with me." there was a long pause,

"You mean that crazy hippogriff that attacked me in third year?" I laughed, but I heard no emotion in it,

"No, I mean the hippogriff you were stupid enough to insult that got offended and attacked you." He chucked,

"Do think he would forgive me?" I frowned, pulling down the hem of my pants down slightly to look at the scar that I got from a hippogriff,

"I don't know, you can try…" the door cracked open and he slipped in, eyeing my back rest nervously,

"What do I do again?"

"Bow and keep eye contact." He looked at Buckbeak right in the eyes and bowed slowly. Buckbeak took much longer to bow to Draco but he finally dipped his head and allowed Draco to sit by me.

"You know I think you really scared Potter."

"Good." I hissed, he sneered at the ground, kicking something across the room,

"He's been following me since you left, it's annoying the crap out of me." I still didn't smile but I leaned closer to him,

"I hope Snape comes soon." I sighed

"Lupin said he was coming in a few days." I groaned,

"I need a new place to hide…is there a basement?"

"Yah but they need to clean it."

"I'll ask Sirius." I grumbled.

This was going to be a _loooong_ few days.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-

REVIEWS= CHAPTERS!

Chapter 29-

I was completely right. The next few days were torture. I never left Draco's side, except to sleep since I was testing out the meditation thing, and Harry, who I had gone once again back to calling Potter, kept following me, trying to apologize but he didn't get that he should be apologizing to Draco, I just stood up for him.

"Well we know why he's not in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin for that matter, I think even Goyle would've figured it out by now." I told Draco from our hiding spot in his room, in a pile of pillows from both of our rooms under the window,

"He makes Goyle and Crabbe look like geniuses." I laughed,

"And that's saying something." He frowned at me, "Oh don't give me that look! You know they're stupid!" he sighed,

"You're right, it's been a few days, where's Snape?"

"That's _Professor_ Snape to you Mr. Malfoy." we jumped up in alarm,

"Professor Snape!" I said happily, almost giving him a hug, even Draco almost smiled,

"I take it you enjoyed your time here?"

"No!" we yelled at the same time. Snape chuckled and we both stared at him,

"Don't." he said when I opened my mouth. I smiled,

"So we can leave?" I asked hopefully. He nodded,

"Go pack, oh and Draco Narcissa is very upset you haven't sent her any letters." Draco swore under his breath,

"I knew I forgot something!" I laughed and turned around.

"Well I'm taking my pillows back and going to pack." I pilled about five pillows in my arms and kicked the door open, walking into my room,

"Professor Snape?" I called,

"What is it Ms. Vulpes?"

"Do we have to come back?"

"Dumbledore would prefer it if you did." I frowned and threw everything I packed back into my bag and zipped it back up, walking back in,

"Do I have to stay very long?" Draco picked up on that grammatical switch up at once,

"Wait, _I?" _I nodded,

"We both know that if Potter takes another hit at you I will most likely punch him in the face." He shuddered,

"Did you know you almost broke my jaw in third year? Granger's slap felt pitiful after that." I laughed, glancing at our teacher who was looking between us coldly,

"Oh…yah…that…sorry…"

"You punched Mr. Malfoy in third year?" I blushed, looking at my feet,

"Ya…he was being… uh… well he was being Draco, and this was before I had gotten used to it."

"Oh, of course." Draco looked insulted and tried to defend himself but I elbowed him in the side to shut him up,

"So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you say your good-byes." I raised my eyebrow,

"That wont take long, I just to say good-bye to…four people. I'll be back!"

I hurried out of the room; going to say goodbye, but I was quick, all I did was run down to the dining room, say bye and run back up. I was not expecting what I heard through that door.

Draco's POV

As soon as Morgan left Snape turned to me,

"You know what will happen soon." He stated, the fear that had been swirling in my gut I had tried to ignore since the Dark Lord was resurrected returned with twice as much force,

"I will not follow in his footsteps." I hissed.

"Sometimes we do not have a choice, you also know—"

"I KNOW!" I exploded, "If I am somehow forced to become one of you I have to leave Morgan, to protect her, and never see her again, her father is a traitor according to the Dark Lord, and she foiled his plans. She could get killed." The door slammed open and I spun around, horrified, to see Morgan. "M-Morgan."

"If you join, I join."

Even Snape was taken off guard,

"Excuse me?" she glared at Snape,

"You heard me, if Draco becomes a Death Eater, I become a Death Eater." I had never heard her sound so determined.

"But Morgan, he hates you and your father." Snape pointed out. She barked out a cold laugh,

"It's called lying. I can just saw my Father was a fool, as soon as I found he betrayed the Dark Lord over a woman I despised him, I have been dreaming of regaining my family's honor since I was able to understand, I could tell him I would've gladly given him the power of my fox half but it took control of me, _forced _me to shift forms." I was in shock,

"But I'm not going to become one of them anyway, you won't have to lie like that and put yourself in danger." I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"But what if you do? Do you think I could just let you _leave _me? Do you think I could live with myself if _you _got hurt?" tears were starting to well up in her eyes but she shook her head angrily, "I will stay by your side—EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" she screamed, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Snape cleared his throat awkwardly and walked out, muttering about giving us some time alone.

Morgan was sobbing, she had backed up and slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. I sat down next to her,

"Morgan I—"but I stopped, I heard Morgan saying something quietly,

"Mother, Father, Granny, Grandpappy, Her and now Draco…I can't take it anymore, I can't lose anyone else."

No wonder she was so upset…I'm an idiot. She's already lost her entire family and her other half and now I was telling her if I was forced to become a Death Eater I was going to leave her too. But I couldn't let her become a murderer!

"Morgan, I will not become one of them but if I am somehow forced to I will not leave your side." She lifted her head slowly,

"Draco, I know you're denying it right now but I know and you know that that will never work unless I join you."

She was right, I knew that the Dark Lord would never allow any of his Death Eaters to be associated with traitors or daughters of traitors and no good Death Eater would think of it anyway.

"It won't come to that." I said finally, tilting my head up importantly, but she wouldn't get off the subject,

"But if it does I'll be by you side, no matter what." She said with just as much finality, wiping the tears from her eyes,

"I think we should go, Professor Snape left a little awkwardly…" I hinted. Her face turned deep scarlet,

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot he was there!" she stammered. I smiled and stood up, placing my hand out for her to take. She took one look at the hand and giggled, yes _giggled. _Morgan Vulpes just giggled.

"Wow! That was girly of me!" she exclaimed and took my hand, "But it was just such an old fashioned gesture I couldn't help it!" she kept laughing, I was happy that that little gesture cheered her up.

"Let's go." Out of habit I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me but Morgan twirled out of my grasp and smirked, flouncing away and out the door.

Okay…?

I grabbed both of our bags and walked downstairs, wondering what was up with her.

Two hours later and we were back in the manor. It looked even fancier after staying in that Black house. Morgan had been acting strangely still and keeping away from coming into contact with me but talking and acting chipper, it was bugging me.

Morgan's POV

I acted like everything was fine, I talked and I laughed but I was confused. I had just said I would become a Death Eater if Draco did and, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was most likely going to happen. I had just turned against my entire family, against my fox form for the selfish reason of keeping Draco all to myself. I felt disgusted with myself; I didn't feel like I should be allowed to be with him, to feel his touch so I refused to give myself that joy of being near him.

As soon as we got back I gave Draco some crap about being tired and not sleeping well last night, which he knew was bull but allowed me my alone time.

I went in, locked all the doors and sunk into a corner, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, staring in front of me, trying to figure this out.

I gave up my fox for the selfish reason of wanting to live.

I possibly just put Draco in great danger just for the selfish reason of not wanting him to leave.

I am a selfish person.

_Selfish._

Someone knocked on the door but I didn't answer. They went away.

Some time later someone knocked on the door again but I didn't answer, keeping myself in my corner, the person gave up.

That's how I stayed for the next week. Someone tried to get in every hour but I never let them in, I barricaded the doors so, no matter how many times they unlocked the door they couldn't get in.

"Morgan _please! _Let me in."

Draco's voice pleaded from the other side of the door, his voice was so desperate my body twitched, wanting to go to him, to comfort him but instead I just curled closer into myself, I don't know why he would even be trying to get me out of here, I pretty much just screwed him over, forcing myself into his world so he wouldn't leave me, because I'm _selfish._

"Morgan, let me in, I need to talk to you."

I looked up at the door and forced myself to my feet, this must be the talk I've been expecting, the one where he calls me a selfish bitch and tells me to get out of his life forever.

I stumbled, my legs sore and stiff but managed to pull whatever I had blocking the door away and walked back to my corner, I knew the door was unlocked.

"Morgan…"

"You can open it." I said, my voice barley louder than a whisper, raspy from lack of use. Somehow he heard me and slammed the door open, making me jump but then just going back to the floor.

"Morgan! You look awful! Come on, we need to get you fixed up." I shook my head,

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, my voice regaining a little volume,

"We need to talk about…whatever's wrong with you."

"Selfish." I muttered,

"Excuse me?" he asked, taken aback, he must think I was calling _him _selfish,

"I'm selfish."

"Morgan…not this again, I told you the first time you weren't selfish and I'm sticking to it." I didn't look up,

"I don't like liars." I sighed.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a liar." he said firmly. "Now what's up, you've been acting strange ever since you said you were going to become a Death Eater if I did. Tell me." he commanded

"I told you, I'm selfish, I could be putting you in danger just because I don't want to leave you." He didn't say anything for a few minutes,

"Morgan…" I prepared myself, "You're not being selfish, I would've gone the same thing if you said you were going to leave me for some group." I blinked and looked up at Draco, his gray eyes shining.

"Really?" he nodded, wrapping his arms around my shoulders,

"Really, now we need to get you cleaned up and get you some food, you lost a _lot_ a weight." I glanced down at myself and almost smiled,

"Fine, but I want to get cleaned up first, leave." I stood up again, grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I was halfway undressed when I realized I'd forgotten another shirt. I frowned, Draco better not be out there.

I walked out in a new pair of shorts and a bra and went over to my trunk, pulling out a shirt and turning around, where (SURPRISE!) Draco was standing, his face beet red.

"Uh…" I blushed but didn't move,

"What is it Draco?" I asked calmly, forcing my mind to believe I was actually wearing a shirt,

"I just uh…" I waved my hand, waiting for him to finish; he cleared his throat and looked me dead in the eyes, which of course I knew to mean his was trying very hard to not look down, "I was just checking to see if you were okay…and I dropped my wand." He pointed to it, a few feet from me and I walked over, picked it up and walked over to give it to him,

"T-Thanks." I nodded, and turned away, going back to the bathroom and shutting the door, trying to cool my blush.

It took me almost an hour to get ready, 30 of those minutes was just brushing my hair and the other was trying to clean off my face, any make up I had on had smeared and then became caked to my face, my eyes were bloodshot and I had dark bags under my eyes, thanks to the invention of muggle make-up I looked a little better but I really had lost weight.

I walked back out again and found my room surprisingly empty, but there was a warm plate of food on my side table. I felt my mouth water and I jogged over to it, eating it within minutes. After I finished I piled the dishes together, I knew a house elf would get them later.

"Draco?" I called,

"Yes Love?" he opened the door carefully, giving me a quick once over to make sure I was wearing all my clothing,

"Can we go get something to eat?" he pointed to the empty plates,

"Oh there's…" he noticed the plates were empty, "Let's go down to the kitchen, I'm sure the elves will give you something." I forced a smile,

"What time is it?" he glanced at his watch,

"About 2 AM." I met his eyes in shock,

"What are you still doing up?" he glared at me and didn't answer.

We walked down through the now familiar halls until he took a turn I had never gone down before and took a few turns, ending up at an empty wall. I usually would question this but the door to my common room was an empty wall so I kept quiet. He reached out and grabbed an invisible handle and pulled the door open. All the house elves (there were about ten) froze and bowed deeply towards Draco,

"Hello Master Draco and Mistress Morgan." I was shocked that they addressed me as well and I think so was Draco,

"We need some food." He said and the elves swarmed us, I took whatever looked good and ate it, a little bit of happiness returning to my heart at the slightly shocked look of Draco's face as all the elves swarmed me. But he seemed happy enough to see me smile.

**A/N- To tell you the truth: I hate this chapter, it's awkward and seems ooc…for my oc, which is saying something in my special talent of messing things up buuuut it got my point across. Now the next chapter is the last in 'The Black Fox' but I do have a sequel set up and I'm already about half-way done with it. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter FF-

REVIEW! AND YOU'LL GET MORE CHAPTERS!

Chapter 30-

Three days later my life got back to normal, I smiled a little more and Draco seemed a little less worried about me but he felt the need to make sure I was not alone in my room for more than an hour, thinking I would have a relapse or something.

The fourth day the mail finally came with our school lists.

"Took 'em long enough, usually they send them earlier." I said, taking the letter from the barn owl that had landed in front of me. "Do you think you're a perfect?"  
>Draco lifted his head proudly<p>

"Everyone in my family has, I think I will too." I laughed,

"I doubt I will." I weighed my envelope carefully, "We must have a lot of books though, it does feel unusually heavy." Draco smirked at me,

"Or maybe you have a nice badge in there." I rolled my eyes and pulled apart the red wax seal and dumped out the letters and looked through them, finding nothing but paper.

"Or maybe you're wrong." I muttered, looking over at Draco to see him admiring a shiny silver badge with a green snake wrapped around a silver 'P'.

"Well I wonder who else you're stuck with, maybe it's Parkinson." He shuddered at the thought and sighed, I wrapped my arm around his waist,

"Well congratulations." I lightly pressed him lips against his,

"You think Potter got in, he was always Dumbledore's favorite." I sneered.

"I don't doubt it, and Granger will be right there with him." I shrugged,

"She deserves it, she's smart." I said kindly, "But Potter on the other hand, he just uses Granger's intelligence and just gets dumb luck on everything else." I spat. He laughed,

"You know, I'm curious, who do you think is more… protective in this relationship?" I asked randomly, sitting down and pulling him down next to me,

"That's tough, but I don't think I'm—" I glared at him playfully,

"Don't say you are not protective." I growled,

"Give one example." I rolled my eyes,

"Cedric…Potter… Anton—"

"Fine!" he snapped, "Though I wasn't technically in a relationship with you around Anton." I laughed and we sat in silence for a while,

"Hey Draco, when are we going back to Diagon Alley?" Draco shrugged, which was a little uncomfortable seeing his shoulder was digging into my side as it was,

"I'll ask Mother, oh she'll be happy to find I'm a Perfect." I nodded; Mrs. Malfoy really did like me and even Mr. Malfoy warmed up to me a little, though he still watched me.

xXx

School was back on, Draco and I were disappointed to find that Potter had got off free from his trial and I was a little concerned about one book we had to get, something about defense theories, the word _theory _never sits well with me, because if you're doing theories…you're not doing anything interesting.

"Well it was nice having you here Morgan." Mrs. Malfoy said with a semi-friendly smile, seeing that we were in public, it's a little weird to see both sides of the Malfoy family, if you really think about it it's like they're bi-polar, the nice no one's around Malfoy and the cold superior Malfoy.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay for the entire summer, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I replied formally.

"It was no problem, congratulations on becoming a Perfect again Draco, I hope you two enjoy your year." I nodded,

"Of course Mother." Draco replied. We waved goodbye and walked onto the train,

"I'd better get to the Perfect compartment." Draco said and my mood fell,

"Oh yah, you have a special compartment, well give Potter hell for me!" he laughed,

"Will do Love."

We went our separate ways and I wandered around, looking for an empty compartment. I couldn't even find Amanda or Ayla but I did find Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, I slid the door open and stuck my head in,

"Can I sit in here? I can? Thanks." I answered myself, not letting them speak. Nott laughed quietly and I sat down next to him, putting my trunk above our seats and keeping my smaller bag on my lap,

"So how were your summers?" I asked with a smile, stretching out a little.

"Oh fine, I heard you were at Malfoy's all summer." I nodded, hoping they weren't thinking the same thing Ayla and Amanda thought,

"Yah, it was interesting, not much happened. The Manor is really nice, what about you Nott?"

"Oh nothing much, Amanda stayed over for a while." I smirked,

"And are you two a couple?" I purred. He blushed,

"Well uh… yah." I smiled,

"That's great! And Zabini…"

"I'm not seeing anyone, but I know someone will fall for me soon." He replied. I rolled my eyes,

"If you say so, how long do you think the perfects will be back?" I drawled lazily.

"Half hour or so, why Malfoy a perfect? I think Parkinson is too." I flinched,

"Ooo, poor Draco! But yah, he's a Perfect too."

We talked randomly for the next half hour (give or take) until the door slammed open and Draco stomped in, looking pissed with Parkinson following behind him, looking very happy.

"For the last time! I will _not _do that!" Draco snarled, turning back to her,

"Why wouldn't you?" she purred, "You know it's the best." I sat up,

"Won't do what?" I asked, trying to calm Draco down. He turned his glare on me and shook his head,

"Don't worry about it, it's stupid anyway and it will _never _happen." I pursed my lips but didn't question him…for now.

"Well then, how was the meeting?" Draco sat down next to me and I leaned against him, tucking my legs beneath me.

"It was uneventful, they just told us what were to be our jobs." He smirked, "We can give out detentions." I laughed.

"Fun, promise you wont abuse it to much?" he hesitated, "Promise not to use it on fellow Slytherin?" he nodded,

"Got it." Nott laughed and shook his head,

"If you don't be careful you'll lose your position as Perfect." Draco's position relaxed and became lazy, wrapping his arm around my shoulders,

"I doubt that, who else would take my place, the rest of you are idiots." I snickered as Nott and Zabini pretended to look insulted.

"And here we though we were friends!" I laughed,

"Oh Nott, when are you ever going to find that Draco is usually kidding?"

"Usually, but not always." Draco said with a smirk. I laughed and slapped him lightly,

"Draco!" he smirked and leaned closer to my ear,

"Oh and Morgan, I forgot to tell you Potter wasn't actually made a perfect." My eyes shined evilly,

"Oh? So who did?"

"Weasley." I smirked and batted my eyelashes innocently,

"I want to go congratulate him, would you like to come with me?" I stood up, extending my hand to Draco,

"Of course." He said, taking my hand,

"We'll be back after we uh…_congratulate_ someone." I said with an evil smirk.

We searched through the train finally finding his compartment because there was a little group of first and second years muttering about Harry Potter being inside,

"Hey! Little children!" I hissed, they jumped, the second years, some of which knowing who I was, cowered in fear. "Leave." They ran,

"I figured out why you're not a perfect." I looked up,

"And why's that?" he snickered,

"You're terrible with children." I rolled my eyes,

"I know." I deadpanned and opened the door, a huge fake smile spreading across my face

"Hello!" I greeted kindly then I glared at Potter, smile falling, "Potter." I hissed. He ignored my less than pleasant greeting and glared at Draco,

"What?" he snapped, quite aggressively as well.

"Manners Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." Draco drawled, not even close to intimidated, "See I, unlike you, have been made a Perfect, so I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but I, unlike you, are a git so get out a leave us alone." Draco clutched my arm, keeping me from lunging forward,

"There are two other Perfects here, calm down." I didn't look at him,

"You need to hold your tongue Potter." I hissed, usually he would back down but he was in a really bad mood,

"You need to control your boyfriend." I was taken aback but I didn't back down, I just smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Oh I do." I purred.

Using inadequate sexual references always ends a conversation.

It worked like a charm, everyone except that Luna Lovegood girl blushed and fidgeted awkwardly.

"Well this is no fun anymore." I whined, "Let's go somewhere else." I shot a glance at everyone else, "Somewhere _private._" More awkward fidgeting, it's so entertaining! Draco chuckled and we walked out,

"So where'd that come from?" Draco asked. I shrugged,

"Quick tongue." His arm slithered around my waist,

"Are you sure? I want to test that theory of yours too." I blanched,

"Huh?"

"That one where you control me." he breathed into my ear, sending chills down my spine,

"I'd rather—" he didn't let me answer, pulling me into an empty compartment. He closed and locked the compartment door,

"Draco!" I yelped and he spun around and pinned me to the wall. He pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath, what I guessed to be a silencing charm.

"What's wrong? Doubting your own words?" He asked cheekily, running his mouth over the side of my neck.

A tiny sound that I had no control of escaped my mouth and I blushed, trying to push him away,

"Draco…the train…Hogwarts…soon…" I said breathlessly, my hands had somehow found their was to his chest and I was pressed against him,

"Don't worry Love, we still have time." His breath was warm on my skin and goosebumps rose across my skin. He traveled up my neck, biting the skin lightly occasionally and traced my jaw line, finally reaching my mouth,

"We need to—" he was apparently not in the mood for talking, he crushed his lips to mine roughly, not waiting for me to respond before he forced his tongue into my mouth and started to explore. Once he was satisfied with that Draco brushed his tongue against mine.

I remembered what I said earlier and smirked internally, walking forward until I felt his knees fold underneath him so he was sitting. He broke the kiss in shock,

"Morgan?" he panted. I just smirked and shook my hair out of my face,

"I'm proving a point."

I pressed my body against his and this time I dominated the kiss. I nipped at his lip and traced his chest with feather light movements, though enough that he could still feel it. I ran out of breath and pulled back, doing what he had before but kissing down his neck but stopped.

_Ten minutes until arrival. _

A magical voice boomed throughout the train, somehow breaking through Draco's charm.

"Well we'd better go get changed." I said, giving him a kiss between each word.

"I guess…" he panted.

We fixed our appearances and walked out casually. After we changed, I remembered what I had wanted to ask Draco before and pulled him aside,

"What was Parkinson suggesting earlier?" I asked. His face twisted into a glare,

"She seems to believe that you were just a toy and that I now need to 'get rid of the trash' and date her." My eyebrows shot up in outrage,

"That Bi—" he cut me off,

"It's fine, you saw my reaction." I grumbled and nodded. He smirked and walked away. he had to go ahead and attend to his duties while I stayed behind.

What a wonderful way to start out fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have a _bad _feeling about this year.

This is the final chapter! BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm already working on a sequel, _hell_ for all I know when I finally get this up I'll be on the sequel's sequel! I'm probably going up to the sixth of seventh book, depending if I decide to kill anyone or not (mwahahahahahahahahaHA)


	31. REALLY LATE UPDATE

AUTHOR UPDATE JUST IN CASE!

So I've been getting some 'watch' notices on this story so, even though the sequel has been up for a while, I'm going to formally announce it now!

**THERE IS A SEQUEL AND IT IS UP!**

It's called 'The Golden Cougar' and I'd love it if you read and reviewed! T

THANK YOU!

Moonshadow :D


End file.
